Kara Cutter: Season 2
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Check out my story. Primeval Season 1 before you read this or you wont understand. Can Nick, and Kara survive the bomb shell that Helen dropped in the Forest of Dean. Can Steven and Nick's friendship survive? Along with Kara and Steven's relationship?
1. Disclaimer

Primeval

Season 2

Professor Nick Cutter is having a very bad day, and his daughter Kara Cutter her day isn't any better. Nick's estranged wife Helen has deceived him and his daughter, tricking them into going through the anomaly one last time. But something has gone terribly wrong. Upon their return to the present, the world as they know it has changed. And Nick, Kara and Helen are the only three who know it.

Claudia Brown has never existed, and Steven and Kara's relationship is put to the test. None of the other has any idea who Claudia Brown is. Can Nick and Kara convince then that their actions have indivertibly altered the course of Nature? Although they have absolutely no idea what went wrong or how they can fix it.

Along the way the team encounter some beastly opponents that are continuing to find their way through the anomalies. From a family of Raptors going wild in the aisles of a shopping mall, a sabre-tooth at an amusement park, to a Woolly Mammoth holding up the traffic on the M25, the creatures just keep coming.

Here's what you have been waiting for. Season 2 of Primeval.

* * *

This season, friendships will be tested as will relationships. Can Kara and Steven survive the secret Steven has been keeping from both her and her father for so many years? Can Nick ever forgive his friend for keeping something so big away from him?

Keeping reading to find out.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

**Nick's POV**

My name is Professor Nick Cutter. Eight years ago my wife, Helen disappeared. I discovered she had stepped into the past through ruptures in time called anomalies. Now creatures from the past threaten the Human race. There's only a small group of people, who know the truth. My research team : Stephen Hart, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, My daughter Kara Cutter and Government Official's James Lester and Claudia Brown.

My Daughter and I returned from the past to find that something has gone terribly wrong and Claudia Brown has vanished as though she had never been born. We've come back to a different world and Helen, Kara and I are the only three people who know it.

* * *

**Kara's POV**

My name is Kara Cutter. I am the 18 year old daughter of Helen and Nick Cutter. Eight years ago my mother Helen disappeared, everyone believed her to be dead. Until my father and I discovered she had stepped into the past through ruptures in time called anomalies. Now creatures from the Past and Future threaten the human race. There is only a small group of people who know the truth. My father: Nick Cutter. My boyfriend: Stephen Hart. My friends: Connor Temple and Abby Maitland. And Government Official's James Lester and Claudia Brown.

When my father and I returned from the past we found that something had gone terribly wrong and Claudia Brown has vanished as though she has never been born. We have stepped through into a different world, and my mother, father and I are the only three people who know it.

I also found that the guy I loved, slept with my mum years ago. And has kept it a secret from me and my father for so long. Even though he slept with my mother, I still love him. Maybe our relationship can last? Only time can tell.


	3. The Raptors

_Primeval -Season 2_

**Chapter one**

**The Raptors**

* * *

After Kara had pointed out the closing Anomaly behind her father. Nick turned, "Oh my god" he said

"Its closing" Connor said looking up from the compass he held in his hand. Nick and Kara glanced at one another as Nick started for the anomaly. Stephen stepped forward and grabbed Nick to stop him getting back through as Connor gripped Kara to stop her from doing the same

"No. We have to go…We have to make things right!" Nick said as Stephen restrained him.

"Don't be stupid, you'll get marooned there." Stephen said holding Nick back. Suddenly right in front of them the anomaly closed. Leaving both Kara and Nick in this new world they had stepped back into

Stephen let go of Nick as Connor did the same to the struggling teenager. "Something's happened. Something's happened while we where in there. Something's changed" Nick said facing the group.

Kara joined her father infront of everyone. "The world's evolved differently." She said. Wondering what could have happened in the past to cause Claudia to disappear.

"On my way. I think we're done here, aren't we?" Lester said as he hung up the phone.

"No, no, Claudia Brown" Nick said turning to Lester and running after him. He stopped infront of him.

"Claudia Brown, she's been with us since the beginning, she was in charge of the day-to-day running of the anomaly operation." Kara said from behind Lester

"No, it's Leek. Oliver Leek. You can't have forgotten him, you saw him at the ARC this morning." Lester said looking at the teenager

"The what?" both Nick and Kara asked together

"The ARC. The Anomaly Resource Centre." Abby interjected

"No, no, you mean Home Office." Nick said looking at Abby

"No we moved from that place ages ago" Abby stated

Kara looked from Abby to her father then back to where the Anomaly had just closed on them. What had happened? What had changed?

"Sorry, are they having a nervous breakdown? Anyhow, I've got a meeting, so if someone could call an ambulance…" Lester said walking towards the car waiting for him

"Their fine" Abby said looking at Kara and Nick in confusment

"Getting a little old for imaginary friends, Professor." Lester said over his shoulder at Nick. Kara ignored him and helped her father off of the ground where he now kneeled. She helped him back to the car where he got in the front passenger seat as she climbed into the back with Connor and Abby.

* * *

**Castle Cross Shopping Mall**

The shopping mall was deserted, everyone had gone home leaving only the two security guards. In the surveillance room checking for any intruders of break in's.

One of the security guards, sat at the computers checking them over, when his partner opened the door and closed it leaning down beside his friend. "Quiet night" he said

Suddenly on one of the monitors, a bowling ball was seen moving back to the starting point, down in the games room. "What the?" one of the security guards murmured, "Spoke to soon, probably kids" He sighed. Before grabbing a radio and heading out the door to see what was going on.

Down in the arcade, he searched but didn't see any kids. He walked the length of the bowling lane until he heard a commotion behind the bowling stands. There was a snarling sound as he crouched down and shone his torch to see what was going on "Okay funs over" he said, before a half eaten pin was thrown towards him.

"_I need back-up. We've got an intruder" _He said over the radio to his partner.

The second security guard left the surveillance room to go help.

"Don't make me come in there and get you" The guy said as the intruder didn't show himself

After waiting a bit, he stood and left for the back of the Bowling stands. He shone his torch to see what was going on. There was squawking and clattering coming from one stand. And within seconds a giant lizard like creature jumped at him. His screams where heard by his partner back in the arcade.

The second security guard walked half way out onto the bowling lane, when he heard screeching. He run back to the main part of the game room, where he heard snarling and crashing. He run from the room and only made it half way out when he was attacked.

* * *

Back at the ARC. Stephen parked outside as he, Abby, Connor, Kara and Nick walked into the building. Stephen, Abby and Connor left for different rooms. Kara's gaze followed Connor into what seemed to be the Locker room, her gaze landed on two lockers particularly, one had her name on it, and the other had her fathers.

Still looking around, Nick continued moving forwards, Kara soon caught up with him. "Evening Professor. Miss Cutter." Said a woman as she passed. Kara looked at her confused, wondering who she was

Pushing open the double doors, Kara stepped into the main part of the ARC. She took her time to look around but was soon interrupted by Lester's voice, breaking through her silence.

"What we got?" She heard him ask

"New creature reports" Came an unfamiliar voice

"An intercepted emergency call at the Castle Cross shopping mall…Security guard screaming something about a monster" The unfamiliar voice added. Kara turned in the direction of this voice to see another man walking towards her and her father alongside Lester.

"A shopping mall? God help us" Lester commented reading the paper he had received

"I've instructed the police to stay out of it until we've investigated…Oh Professor, glad to see you and your daughter are back well and safe. Though I hear your wife won't be joining us" The unfamiliar man said stopping infront of them.

Kara glanced at her father, and could see by his expression that he didn't know who this guy was. She had to admit neither did she. And she also didn't like the way he was watching her, it made her feel uneasy.

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked before her father could. The smirk on the man's face faltered at this question

"Oh, yes. Professor Cutter and his daughter seem to be suffering from some kind of Stress-related amnesia…They seem to have forgotten, well, pretty much everything, really." Lester said remembering the incident back in the Forest of Dean

"No. We haven't forgotten a thing. Wish we could" Kara commented

"Now she's being enigmatic as well! What a vivid repertoire. You really telling me you don't know who this man is?" Lester asked. Kara refused to answer as she simply stared at Lester, pure dislike looming in her eyes.

Nick looked at Kara seeing as she wasn't going to answer, and knew it was cause she didn't know the answer. So in her defence he looked behind him at Connor as if he was gonna give him the answer. Before turning back to face Lester. "No, of course we know who he is. It's Leek, Oliver Leek. We know exactly who he is." Nick answered

"Is this some kind of industrial action, or did no-one hear that we have a creature-sighting in a shopping mall?" Lester asked looking around

"Guys, come on" Stephen said as she entered the main building behind them. Kara turned to face him, the scene in the Forest replying in her mind. She couldn't believe that Stephen had slept with her mum. She didn't know what she was going to do now, she loved this guy. Yet she was mad at him for what he had done.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the blank expression on her fathers face, and she knew he felt the same way. Stephen was like his oldest friend, and yet he had slept with his wife and kept it away from him.

"Cutter has always been eccentric, but im beginning to think he's just plain deranged" Kara heard Lester say as she followed her father. She growled lowly at the comment but didn't turn or say anything. She didn't stay long enough to hear the response from Leek.

**XxX**

"You didn't have a clue who Leek was then did you?" Connor asked as Kara joined him and her father

"Nope" She answered

"Okay. I never thought I'd say this to you Kara, but your officially freaking me out here" He said. Kara threw him a glare daring him to challenge her. "Let me get this straight, you're saying that something's changed, because of what happened in the Permian anomaly?. Like evolution has jus altered course" he added, clearly accepting the challenge Kara had set

"Glad somebody was listening" Nick said stopping causing Kara to stop, so she would walk into him

"You believe us?" Kara asked turning her attention back to her friend

"All right, I'll buy it." Connor said after a minute of thinking

"I could kiss you, Connor" Nick said. Kara suppressed a smile at least someone believed her and her father

"That's really sweet, but maybe not while those people are watching" Connor responded. Kara rolled her eyes and started walking as her father walked on.

"One thing though. How do I know I'm different, when I don't know what I was like before?" He added catching up with her

"Apparently, some people never change" Nick said as he turned the corner to leave the ARC.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked, as Kara smiled and pulled Connor with her out of the building. Once outside they all climbed into Nick's Silver pick up as Stephen drove them to the Shopping mall.

* * *

Leaning against the back of her father's car, as Stephen and Abby unloaded the guns. Kara looked over at her father who was standing infront of the car alone. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Stephen speak.

"What are we using?" He asked. Kara turned around to see he was talking to Abby who was filling some tranquilizer darts with a sliver liquid.

"Ketemine Phenyl. But it would help if i knew what size creature we were dealing with. I've had a guess at the dosage." She responded taking the gun he held out to her

"Where's my gun?" Connor asked stopping beside Kara and opening the top of a box.

"Abby's got one" He said after everyone was silent. "And Kara has" he added seeing Kara remove one of the guns from the cases on the back of the truck.

"They know how to use them" Stephen said holding up the gun he was going to use

"How many animals have you tranquilised?" Abby asked

"I've played darts. You know sometimes I think you don't trust me with firearms" Connor defended. Kara rolled her eyes for the second time that night.

"Don't know what gives you that idea" Kara said turning to face him as she readied the gun in her hand. "You ready?" She added as an after thought

"Yeah" Abby said as the three of them walked towards the front of the truck, Connor following behind.

"So what now?" Stephen asked. From behind Nick. Kara beside him.

Nick turned to face the four of them "We go in" He stated shortly. Kara walked towards the building beside her father. Stephen, Connor and Abby behind them

**XxX**

As the five of them reached the shutters of the Shopping Mall. They where stopped by rattling from the other side. Abby and Kara both aimed their guns at the shutters and Stephen wasnt far behind them. The shutters raised as each one of them expected a creature to be on the other side. But it turned out to be a guy, who held his hands up in defence when he saw three guns being pointed at him

"Who are you?" Nick asked sighing

"Duty manager" he responded

"Tell us what happened" Stephen inquired walking forwards

"We got an emergency call from one of our operatives. We haven't been able to raise him since." The duty manager explained

"What did he say?" Kara asked

"He didn't really say anything, he just sort of screamed" The duty manager responded

"Did you see anything in there?" Nick asked moving forward

The duty manager shook his head in answer.

"I want you to close these shutters behind us, and I don't want you to open them until I tell you its safe, because what ever happens, it mustn't get out" Nick said. Kara, Abby, Connor and Stephen entered the building as the duty manager left and closed the shutters. Before they where fully closed he asked "Hang on, who the hell are you lot?"

Kara hung back with Abby and Connor to make sure the duty manager did as told. When he did she left to catch up with her dad and Stephen. "Are you okay?" She heard Stephen ask. She sighed knowing he was going to talk to her after he talked to her dad and she didn't want to deal with it right now. She instead of stopping beside them she carried on walking ahead of them

"About what?" She heard her father ask

"Cant ignore what happened?" Stephen responded

"Oh, you mean, the fact that you slept with my wife?, Stephen if you're looking for closure, I'm a little bit busy"

"I don't blame you for being angry"

"Look, Helen never cared about either of us. She had a 10 year old daughter when she left and she didn't care about her. She's mad" Nick said, temper rising slightly

"Mad?" Stephen questioned. Kara could feel someone's eyes on her and she figured it was him

"She took off through the anomaly for 8 years; does that strike you as well-balanced? Just forget her. Im finished with the past. It's just, I don't know if it's finished with me" Nick said catching up with Kara.

* * *

Once in the Surveillance room, Kara and Connor took up the chairs so they could operate the computers and search for the creature. Something Kara had been doing on her way up here. But she hadn't seen anything. But like she had informed the others, a camera picks up 50 more on screen than any human could by just walking around

"Can you get any closer?" Nick asked them both

Connor hit the some buttons, as the camera's changed slightly.

"Come on, show us what you are." Nick said quietly

Suddenly something run by on the second floor.

"Whats that?" Kara asked spotting the blur

"Not sure" Connor said as he replayed the camera, the creature came back onto the screen and Kara paused the camera.

"Cretaceous era, theropod dinosaur. Genuine article" Kara whispered

"Raptor. I always thought we'd get one someday." Connor said staring at the screen in amazement. Kara smiled as she glanced at him before looking back at the screen

"It's beautiful" Nick murmured. Suddenly the raptor lunged at the camera destroying it. The team jumped back in surprise

"I said it was beautiful, I didn't say it was friendly" Nick added as an after thought

After leaving the safety of the Surveillance room, Kara, Nick and the others walked into the Game room cautiously. All on their guard knowing the raptor could be anywhere. Nick and Stephen started to spread out as Connor started back for the door. Abby and Kara turned and stopped him. "Oi! Where you going?" They asked

"Going to get a slushy. Shh" He answered and run off. Kara looked at Abby and shook her head. Before they both took off after him.

**XxX**

"Oi! Hope you're going to pay for that" Abby said as they found Connor near the slushy machine

"Yeah, if you can lend me a fiver." He said

Kara sighed as Abby took out a fiver and handed it to Connor, before the two girls turned away and started walking back the way they came

"Thank you Abby" They heard Connor say

Kara and Abby stopped in their tracks when they heard hissing come from behind them where they left Connor. They looked at each other before turning around slowly to see Connor backing up.

"Girls!" He said shortly

"What?" They asked

"Close the shutter"

"Okay" Abby said as she and Kara run towards the shutter and started to close it

"Run Connor" Kara shouted as the shutter started to close as Connor run towards them, the Raptor behind him

"Connor run" Abby yelled

"Come on" The two girls yelled at the same time. The raptor was gaining, so Connor threw the slushy he had in his hand at it before sliding under the shutters as they closed. The three heard the rattling of the Shutters as the raptor collided with them. Kara heard running from behind her and she turned to see Nick and Stephen running towards them.

"Argh…hate that" Connor said groaning.

"What?" Nick asked

"Brain freeze from the Slushy" Connor responded placing a hand to his head. Kara glared at him as he lay near her; she hit him in the shoulder and stood up walking away from him.

"Idiot" she muttered. The raptor hit the shutters again as Connor let out a breath.

"Right, go check the atrium make sure we can contain her" Nick said as Kara stopped beside him

"We need more fire power. This is a raptor." Stephen said as he and Nick headed towards the parking lot. Abby, Kara and Connor trailing behind.

"I've just lost a friend because we disrupted nature once to often, and I don't intend on letting it happen again" Nick stated

"You sure you're okay?" Stephen asked.

Kara watched as her father stopped walking and turned to face Stephen, she stopped a few meters away from them as Connor and Abby stopped beside her. She shared a glance with each of them as she heard her father speak

"Under the circumstances, I'd say I was doing pretty well." They both nodded and Kara sighed in relief as she saw both had small smiles on their faces. That when they heard it, Hissing coming from the hall near theirs. Kara, Connor and Abby took the remaining steps towards Nick and Stephen, as they turned towards the sound.

"Wait" Nick said holding his hand out and stopping Kara from moving forward any further "Kara, give me your gun, stay here" He added. Kara nodded and handed her gun over to her father as he and Stephen walked down the Hallway towards the hissing, Kara stood beside Connor holding her breath, praying that if it was the Raptor, that her father and Stephen would be able to get it, before it got them.

"You're good?" She heard her father ask as he turned to Stephen. Stephen nodded. Down the hallway where the noise was coming from came a shadow, "Go" Nick said as he and Stephen turned the remained of the corner and held their guns at firing point, but instead of the Raptor coming at them came the night cleaner at the mall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't Shoot." He said turning off his machine and holding his hands up in defence.

Stephen dropped his hands as he sighed in frustration

"Abby, Connor and Kara, get this guy out of here." Nick said. Kara sighed in frustration at how many more people where actually in the building with this Raptor on the loose. Nick walked back towards them as he handed the gun back to his daughter. Kara watched as Stephen answered his phone, before following Abby and Connor down the hallway the cleaner had just come from.

"Come on, you'll be fine" She heard Abby say as the guy followed them

**XxX**

Kara, Abby, Connor and the guy they where escorting out of the building, where on the Escalators heading down to the main floor when the Cleaner broke the silence around them.

"I haven't got my jacket" He said.

"You can get it later" Kara answered

"I need my wallet and my keys" He responded, Kara bit her tongue to stop her from responding as she turned to Connor and Abby and nodded, saying that he could retrieve his jacket before they escorted him out.

As they stepped off on the ground floor they found themselves following the cleaner under the Mall to the Locker rooms, so he could retrieve his belongings. As they reached the door, Kara and Abby took their positions and held their guns out infront of them incase the Raptor had found its way down to the Room. Connor hit the switch on the wall illuminating the small room in brightness.

"Wait! did you leave that door open?" Abby asked glancing over her shoulder

"What? I don't remember" Came her reply

"Give me the gun" Connor said

"What?" Abby and Kara asked neither looking at him

"Come on, please?" Connor asked again

"No, no" Kara answered alone this time

"It's just for a minute. You wanna go first?" He said looking at the two girls. Kara and Abby shared a glance before Kara handed the Gun to Connor. Kara couldn't believe how close her and Abby where in this other place.

"Thank you" Connor said as he entered the room as if he where in some sort of movie. Kara and Abby watched, in disbelief, but Kara couldn't help but smile at how much Connor acted like a kid.

After a while she heard Connor shouting. "Clear! Clear, guys". Not commenting on his moves, Kara walked towards him.

"Connor" Abby called, Connor made his way towards her. "You're ridiculous" She added

"What?" Connor asked

"She said your ridiculous" Kara repeated in nearly a whisper standing beside both of them

"What do you mean, Im ridiculous? Im just doing my job" Connor said in self-defence. Neither of them had noticed the Cleaner open his locker until there was a screeching sound and screaming. Turning to face the Cleaner, their eyes opened wide, before looking at each other and approaching the slowly dying cleaner, his throat had been slashed by the small raptor. Kara turned away from the blood as Abby and Connor moved forward searching for the raptor. Not seeing anything, the neared the end of the Lockers where they could here chittering coming from under a bench on the other side. Connor, Abby and Kara shared a look with one another before trying to get a glimpse of the reptile

Abby aimed her gun one end of the bench as Connor did the same on the opposite side, seeing as she couldn't get a clear shot she looked at Connor.

"Got it, got it. It's fine" He said

"Come on" Kara said to the both of them

"It's not exactly staying still for us" Connor said in both his and Abby's defence

"Just shoot it!" Kara said sounding frustrated

"Got it, I've got it" Connor said firing his gun, only to hit Kara in the leg. Instantly Abby was on her feet as she held Kara, as she fell into her. Slowly Abby lowered Kara to the floor and looked up at Connor. "Shoot it now!" she said. Connor nodded and shot and hit his intended target.

**XxX**

After loading the unconscious Kara onto a moving trailer they left in search of Nick and Stephen. Neither said a word to each other as they moved to the Ground floor. Abby spotted the professor and Stephen and shouted for them

"Professor! Stephen!" Connor stopped as Nick and Stephen, reached them

"What happened?" Nick asked, kneeling beside his daughter.

"He shot her" Abby said pointing at Connor

"Collateral damage, though. Cause I got the raptor, too" Connor said as he looked at Abby before turning back to Nick

"You brought down a full size raptor on your own?" Nick asked

"Yeah" Connor said

"He's nearly full size. Is she gonna be okay?" He asked moving the topic back to Kara

"She'll have a nasty headache, but she should be fine" Stephen said

"Well, she better come around soon cause im gonna need all of you to get the raptors back alive" Nick stated

"Alive?" Connor and Abby asked

"Yeah" Nick said

"These things are trying to make sushi out of us and we have to play nice, that doesn't seem fair" Connor said nervously

Nick stood and walked away from his unconscious daughter, Stephen followed and pointed at Kara and looking at Connor, telling him to watch her.

* * *

Back down in the Locker room, where they where to retrieve the small raptor, the cleaners body was gone.

"The cleaner was attacked…he was badly injured…I don't get it, he was right there" Connor said

"He was in a really bad way" Abby said

"Well, he must have recovered and got himself out" Nick said looking at the small raptor. He knelt down to pick up the raptor as it moved. "One raptor is a problem, two means we've got an infestation, and God knows how many others are running around out there…I want you to take this back to the bowling alley and come and meet us over at the store" Nick said standing back up

"On my own?" Connor asked

"Take Abby with you…And don't worry, it's unconscious" Nick said looking at Connor

"What if it's just playing dead?" Connor asked

"Playing dead?...Well, it's a Cretaceous-era predator. So this creature is pretty smart, so…Yeah, he's probably…Watch out for that" Nick said turning away and leaving the room.

Back in the bowling alley, Connor stopped pulling the trailer with the unconscious Kara on it and glanced at Stephen. "She's gonna kill me when she wakes up" he said

"Mmm-hmm" Stephen and Abby answered

* * *

In the surveillance room Connor entered as Nick spoke

"First security guard was attacked here, second one here both attacks happened within seconds of one another, which means there are at least two of them" Nick said as Connor entered the surveillance room

"We've only found one" Stephen said

"Yeah"

"And a baby" Connor said from behind them. Stephen, Abby and Nick looked up at Connor as Nick spoke

"What are you doing here; you're supposed to be looking after Kara" he said, looking back at the screen, there was a raptor running around out there and Connor had left his unconscious daughter alone

"Thought you where doing that?" Connor said turning to Stephen. Stephen shook his head at Connor. Abby threw her head back in disbelief at Connor's stupidity.

"Look" Nick said as he spotted the second raptor on the screen

"Oh, God Kara" Connor said

"Stay here; tell us where it's going" Nick said, as he, Stephen and Abby left

"Right. Stay here, tell them where it's going" Connor muttered picking up a radio and looking at the screens "Where's it gone?" He asked himself, as he couldn't see the raptor on the screens

As Connor searched frantically for the raptor on the screens, muttering to himself. Nick, Stephen and Abby where running towards the bowling alley. Finally finding the Raptor on the screen, Connor spoke through the radio

"I can see it, Cutter. It's on the level beneath you. I repeat, in the level below" He said. Cutter, "I can't see it, it's disappeared again" He said "where's it gone? Oh, for crying out loud how hard can it be to see a raptor in a shopping centre?" he added to himself. Finding it once more on the floor leading to the bowling Alley he panicked

"Oh, my God. Guys, it's heading straight towards the bowling alley. It's going towards Kara, you're gonna have to be quick, it's moving pretty fast." He said. As Nick, Stephen and Abby ran towards the Bowling Alley, all Nick could think about was getting to his daughter in time

"Come on, come on, come on, guys, you can do this" Connor muttered to himself watching the screens. Stephen, Nick and Abby run into the Bowling Alley to see Kara was lying where she had been left. Nick sighed in relief

"Connor she's fine" Nick's voice said through the radio. Connor sighed in relief as he left the room for the Bowling Alley

* * *

"Oh, she's coming around again...I'll just give it a quick" Stephen said as the small raptor started to wake. He knelt down ready to inject it so it would return to its slumber

"No hang on, just wait a minute…There are three raptors, one of them a baby, so chances are they're a family unit. So, maybe we don't have to go looking for daddy. 'Cause maybe this little fellow will bring him to us." Nick said

After tying up the small raptor, "That's right, you shout for your daddy" Nick said "Now let's just hope they're a close family" He added as Connor approached him.

"Where do you want me?" He asked

"I want you in there with Kara. Go" Nick said pointing towards his daughter he took the gun off of Connor as he, Stephen and Abby got into their positions. Somewhere they had an easy shot, but wouldn't be seen

After a while of nothing but the sounds of the baby, a larger raptor came into view, responding to the sounds of the baby's squawks. But as they larger raptor got closer, it attacked and killed the baby, much to everyone's surprise. As this was going on, Kara started to come around, oblivious to the danger around her she stood up

"What's going on?" she asked. Causing everyone including the raptor to look in her direction. The raptor started hissing, as Connor stood, gripped her hand and pulled her with him

"I'll tell you later" he said

The raptor jumped on and off a pool table, as it shook off the tranquilizer darts, which Stephen and Abby shot at it. It continued to hiss at Kara and Connor

"Watch out" Connor shouted as he threw a pool cue at Kara, who caught it. They stood back to back, as the raptor approached them. That's when upbeat music started playing from a nearby machine, startling the raptor. Connor and Kara looked at one another, as the other's fired darts at the lizard causing it to run off

"What just happened?" Connor asked, as the raptor fled

"That's two does of tranquiliser and its still on its feet, we're gonna have to up the amount" Nick answered. Stephen put his gun down and left. Nick looked back at his daughter, Connor and Abby and followed Stephen, leaving the other three where they where.

"How you feeling?" Abby asked Kara.

Kara looked up at her "Like I want to kill someone" she said looking at Connor, who backed away slightly. Before Kara could say or do anything, her father's voice came over the radio Connor had

"_Connor, where the hell are you? We're on our way up to the second floor"_

After hitting the male raptor, Nick and Stephen took the two raptors back to where the anomaly was, Abby following them leaving Connor with a rather irritated Kara.

* * *

"Ow." Kara groaned as she descended the stairs

"How you feeling?" Connor asked hoping she still wasn't mad at him

"Terrible" She answered

"Do you want me to get you anything? I could run and get you a class of water…"

"Stop fussing, Connor, im fine."

"Okay"

Silence engulfed them as they slowly descended the stairs, "You know, Kara. I want you to know something, if I was going to shoot anyone, you'd so be the last person I'd shoot. Apart from my mother, obviously, but you'd be way down the bottom of the list with her. In fact I don't think I'd shoot either of you" He said taking the gun out from behind him

Kara turned to face him, she was still irritated from the fact that he had shot her and didn't want to be reminded of it. "Can we drop this?" she asked

"Yeah" Connor said looking up at her

"Can you move the gun out of the Kara area?" she said pushing the gun away from her

"Sure" he said

"Thanks" She finished as she stepped off the last step

"Go, I've got your back" Connor said as she stopped and looked at him.

As Connor and Kara finally entered the room where the anomaly was, they saw Abby kneeling near the raptors, doing something.

"It feels strange, His bone structure feels more like a bird's wing than anything reptilian" Kara heard Abby say as she moved closer, she rested against the wall as her father walked towards the anomaly

"So, let me get this straight. All we have to do is drag two of the angriest creatures in the known universe, through a hole in time back into a world where we don't know whats waiting on the other side for us?" Connor asked

Kara slid down the wall she rested against and looked up at him, a small grin playing on her lips "When you put it like that, it sounds easy" she answered looking at her dad

"Im going to do this on my own" Nick said turning to face them.

"We'll help" Abby said

"Who's 'we'?" Connor said looking down at Abby. Kara and Abby both glared up at him

"I didn't say I wouldn't. I just prefer if I could do my own volunteering. Thank you" He defended

"Look, im gonna do this on my own. I don't want any arguments. Connor" Nick interjected. Kara instantly knew what her father was getting at, and seeing as she couldnt walk properly she knew she wasn't going with him this time.

"How long have I got?" She heard her father ask as Connor joined him

"Uh…I don't know. You know, it's hard to say. Ninety percent of the anomalies are gone within hours. This ones been here most of the night already" Connor answered

"Come with me" Nick said as he and Connor left.

"You know what he's going to do right?" Kara asked looking up at Stephen and Abby. She didn't get a reply as her father and Connor returned.

**XxX**

"Cutter, I've been meaning to ask you, this Claudia Brown, what was she like?" Abby asked. Causing Kara to look her way, she was still sitting on the floor resting against the wall.

"What does it matter? I mean, to you, she never even existed" Nick answered, even though he couldn't help but smile

"Tell me anyway" Abby persisted

Kara smiled as her father explained, Claudia. She knew he missed her, and she had to admit…she missed Claudia too,

As her father walked towards the anomaly with the raptors, she stood against Stephen, after he helped her too her feet.

"These two wont be asleep for much longer. Okay, this is as far as you go" Nick said turning to face them; he looked directly at her as he spoke. As he disappeared she looked up at Stephen.

* * *

**Other side of the anomaly – Nicks' POV**

After cutting the raptors free, Nick picked up his jacket, looked back at the anomaly before walking away. He had to find away to fix what had happened. Knowing that his daughter had been there the first time, and that she should have been there this time, but he could bring himself to put her in anymore danger.

"Yeah, thought you might try something like this, so I followed you through, just in case you had some crazy idea about not coming back" Said a familiar voice, causing Nick to turn around, walking towards him was Stephen

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Nick said "Alright, I know exactly what you're talking about, but so what, maybe it's for the best." Nick added

"What? Leaving your only daughter, so you can die out here in this godforsaken place?" Stephen asked. He knew how much Kara meant to Nick, so he figured by mentioning her Nick would turn back

"Look, I figure if I travel through enough anomalies, then maybe I can fix it, maybe I can change things back the way they were. And I know Kara, should be here, but I can't risk putting her in danger anymore" Nick stated

"What if there's no way back? What if this world is the only one there is? I mean, look, its suicide"

"Now, look, I don't wanna die, Stephen. I just wanna try and make things right."

"Okay. Okay, well…let's suppose you do change things. How do you know that this time around we're not all gonna get wiped out?"

There was silence as Nick took in what Stephen had said

"I don't" He finally said

"You could change a million things and still not get Claudia back. Is losing Kara and everything you have worth, this one person? All you know is what's happening right here, right now." Stephen replied

"Now, for once in your life, forget about the past, cause you've got a job to do." Stephen added

"Your right, just don't over do it, you know. You haven't been right for a while" Nick said after another minute of silence

Looking back at the Anomaly they both see its starting to fade.

"Is it me, or is that anomaly closing?" Nick asked looking at Stephen.

* * *

**Kara's POV**

Several minutes after Stephen followed Nick, Kara, Abby and Connor where catching Nick as he emerged from the closing Anomaly. Are you alright and where's Stephen? Where the first two questions's asked, until they heard screaming. Turning around they saw Stephen being pulled back through the anomaly.

"Pull, Pull" Stephen yelled, as Connor and Nick pulled him through a raptor had hold of his foot on the other side. As the anomaly closed the raptors head was separated from its body. Its body lost in the past and its head in the present. Stephen groaned in pain as he rest against the wall she was against earlier.

Kara turned her attention back to her dad, and hit him for trying to do something like leaving her here, while he tried to fix things. He explained that he didn't want her hurt, but she contradicted him by saying, even if he did leave, creatures where still going to come through into their world and even if he was here or not she would most likely get hurt. And there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Nick had to admit, his daughter had a good point.

Now she was standing outside the Shopping mall, with everyone her father was on the phone to Lester back at the ARC. She was sitting inside the car as her father stood beside.

"The place is clean and the anomaly is gone, you can give the all clear" He father said

"_Excellent, we'll handle it from here, oh and good work, by the way. It could have been very nasty" _She heard Lester say

"Indeed" she said. As her father chuckled

"_Yeah, you deserve a rest and a chance to recover. Take an hour. No, lets not be mean. Take two. I'll see you back here at 9:00" _Lester replied. Kara yawned softly as she cuddled up the best she could into the seat of the car, he eyes feeling heavy.

Nick watched this smiling softly. "No, forget it. Im taking my daughter home. So we can go to bed"

"_Well, there's someone I'd like you to meet. New member of the team" _

"Who?" He asked knowing Kara would be very irritable if she didn't get some sleep, and he knew no one would like to deal with her when she was irritable.

"_Some sort of PR wizard. Basically, he'll be our cover-up specialist. Protecting the public from what they don't need to know, that sort of thing. An unpleasant Job, but it has to be done" _Lester explained

Nick sighed "Fine. Whatever." He said as he hung up, glancing at his half asleep, half awake daughter.

* * *

"Morning" Nick said as he and Kara walked into the main room of the ARC

"You're late" Lester said

"Fire me" Nick responded

"We can all dream. Well, now you're finally here, perhaps we can get going." Lester said.

Kara rubbed her tied eyes as she spoke with Abby and Connor,

"I'd like you all to meet the new member of your team, this is Jennifer Lewis" Lester said

Kara and her father turned around, and Kara felt her eyes widen

"Claudia Brown" she and Nick said together. Nick moved forward as Jenny/Claudia spoke

"Jenny. Nice to meet you" she said with a smile.


	4. The Worms

_Primeval -Season 2_

**Chapter Two**

**The Worms**

Kara Cutter, leaned against the railing of the ARC below her sat her father Nick Cutter at his desk, he was watching the new member of the team Jennifer 'Jenny' Lewis. She was an exact duplicate of Claudia Brown, but with her memory of her former person.

When the team had first met Jenny, Kara watched as her father tried to convince Jenny that she was Claudia with little effort. Connor came up with an excuse to talk to her and Nick, before her father returned and apologized to Jenny for his actions. She was now avoiding her father, not wanting him to question her on not stepping in.

The reason, she hadn't stepped in was for that fact, that she knew Jenny Lewis, didn't know who Claudia Brown was. In this world Claudia Brown didn't exist, Jenny Lewis did.

It was nearly midnight, and Kara was waiting for some anomaly to at least open, to give her something to do. Or she was going to go home, and sleep. She was feeling rather irritable that she had been called back in to meet Jenny, and miss out on her rest and now she was awake early again, for no particular reason. That's why she was near the top of the ARC staying away from everyone, seeing as she didn't want any confrontations today. And lashing out at anyone, due to her lack of sleep.

* * *

Terry Thorpe entered office building; he walked towards the elevator and pushed the buttons for his floor. When he reached the 14th floor he left the lift and walked along the hallway until he reached the office in which he worked.

"All set, Shelley? Feeling good?" he asked his security and partner

"Fine, thanks, Terry" Shelley answered him

"Well, I hope so, its only five million quid and all our jobs on the line." He said. Shelley looked down at her desk. "Actually, let me rephrase that. That's five million quid and your job. "He repeated

"No pressure, then" Shelley answered as Terry walked away

"Nothing goes wrong today, and I mean nothing" Terry said as he stopped and turned around

Meanwhile up in the server room, an Anomaly had just opened, unleashing smoke that leaked out through the crack under the door and into the hallway.

* * *

Back at the ARC, Kara stood in Lester's office with her father as he explained about the anomalies and being able to track them.

"Every time the anomalies open, it gives off a burst of radio interference. Now we didn't spot it before because we weren't looked for it" Nick explained

"And you can build a machine that detects this interference?" Lester questioned

"Yes. It's the same as trying to track down a pirate radio station" Nick answered

"And then we can also develop a hand-held detector to work within short distances" Kara said from her position near the window. Causing everyone in the room to look at her. She had already discussed this with her father earlier

"And we'll be able to spot the anomalies as soon as they open?" Leek questioned the teenager. Kara suppressed a giggle as she saw him remove his arm from the back of Lester's chair

"Well, yes, that's the idea" Nick said, coming to his daughters aid against Leek's questioning

"Will it be expensive?" Lester asked

"Only if we do it properly" She answered

"I think this is something we should consider, sir. Seems to be our most sufficient break through to date." Leek said, as she leaned closer to Lester. Kara exchanged glances with her father, as they waited an answer

"Yes, I know the implications, Leek" Lester said, as Leek backed up away from him. Lester then turned back to Nick and Kara "Fine. Tell Leek, what you'll need and he'll see to it" Lester added

"Well, I want Connor to supervise the work, though" Nick said. Kara nodded in agreement with her father. Out of Leek and Connor. Connor was the only one she trusted

"All right, but he reports to Leek" Lester said as a final to the conversation. Nick turned back to the window and looked down at Jenny Lewis, who was surrounded by three people; she seemed to be showing them something.

Kara looked from her father to Jenny and back again, she knew what her father was thinking about. The other world where Claudia existed. Leaving the office, Kara approached the locker room, and opened her locker. She took out her I-Pod from her Jacket and clipped it to her Jeans; she put the Ear-phones on and turned on her music. She then slipped on her jacket and left the ARC, if no anomaly was going to open up today, she was going home.

Stephen, Abby and Connor weren't even in the ARC, and it was pretty boring hanging around alone. Walking around in the outside world. She passed the University and stopped, she took out her mobile as it vibrated and sighed turning around and heading back towards the ARC.

* * *

After arriving back at the ARC, Kara was met by Jenny Lewis and her father. She climbed into the back of her father's Silver Pick up as he drove to the scene.

"You don't really expect me to buy all this stuff about dinosaurs?" Jenny asked Nick as they got out of the car when they stopped at the scene.

"Honestly? No" Nick said, staring at her

"Can you stop doing that, please?" Jenny asked

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me" Jenny clarified

"I'm not allowed to look at you?" Nick asked

"Not like that" Jenny answered

"Like what?"

"Like you know me" Jenny answered shortly. Kara bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing as she walked on ahead. Her dad was full of Questions today; normally he was the guy with all the answers, not the questions. She didn't hear any more of the Conversation as she walked further on ahead. Jenny showed her badge as the Police; let the three of them through.

"You can't come in here" A fire fighter said stopping them

"Sorry, this is a matter of national security. Can you ask all your men to withdraw until I give the all clear?" Jenny asked

"What?" The fire fighter asked

"I want all these people back about half a mile. And if any of you team speak to the press, their fired" Jenna concluded

"Now, do as she says" Nick said

"You always this bossy?" Kara asked

"I understand that the object's to get the job done" She said looking up from her purse at the teenager. Jenny then moved back towards the crowd, as Nick, Kara and the firefighter turned towards the building

"So what we got?" Nick asked

"Some kind of Chemical leak. We've got a few idiots who ignored the alarm, trapped on the 14th floor. Two of my fire fighters were in there as well." The firefighter explained as she turned and walked away

"Yeah, okay" Nick said

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I got here as soon as I could" Stephen as he appeared on Nick's left hand side

"Is everything all right?" Kara asked looking across at him

"Yeah, everything's fine" Stephen said after about a minute of silence. Kara looked at him suspiciously but didn't comment on it. She, Nick and Stephen started to walk towards the building leaving everyone else, including Jenny behind.

"Where are you going? What am I supposed to do?" came Jenny's voice from behind them

"Ah, you'll think of something" Nick answered, as the three of them entered the building. Thinking there was a fire, they walked straight passed the lifts and started to climb the stairs.

**XxX**

"Wait, a minute. If there's no fire, the lifts will be safe" Kara commented from behind her father and infront of Stephen. Stephen nodded at her and walked forward, he opened the door to the 8th floor and closed it again as he coughed.

"Smells like…something rotting" He said catching himself soon.

"Smells like Sulpher" Kara said as she covered her mouth and nose from the smell

"That's their version of the Earths atmosphere. It's probably Precambrian" Nick said

"It's, high in Sulpher and carbon dioxide" Kara finished, she had been good at Science in school, and it work great to be able to identify different gasses now she was in University.

"Help! Help!" Came a woman's voice from the other side of the door. Kara looked from Stephen to her dad then at the door. She groaned as she knew they where going in.

Stephen opened the door, as the three of them entered the smoke filled hallway. She stuck close to Stephen as her dad walked ahead; they walked into another room, seeing a female fire fighter kneeled on the table.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked when she got near enough

"There's something in the fog." The woman replied

Stephen moved forward to see, some giant thing raised up as he pushed a trolley towards it. He backed up standing slightly infront of Kara but also beside her.

"Give me your axe" Nick said, as the female fire fighter threw it to him. Nick hit what appeared to be a giant worm with the axe, as it threw black tar like substance at him. Nick ducked in time, as Stephen pushed Kara backwards as he back-up away from the worm.

"Right come on. Here, do your job" Nick said handing the axe back to the firefighter, who was still perched on top of the table. "Get us out of here" He said

"Run" The woman said jumping from the top of the table, Kara who was still behind Stephen grabbed his hand as he pulled her from the room. Nick burst through the door, as Stephen and Kara came through after him. The fire fighter who was behind them got caught by the worm, as Nick tried to close the door on it.

"Get that door" Stephen said from behind the fire fighter, he tried to pull her backwards, as she fell to the floor and away from the worm

"No! No! No! Get back" Stephen said as the fire fighter continued to kick the door closed.

"Wait, wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait! Stop! Stop!" Nick said picking up the axe again but before he had a chance to do anything the worm died.

"Its dead" Stephen said, as he and Nick crouched down. Kara stood leaning against the wall from behind the fire fighter, who had stood up beside her. Kara could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she could easily walk away from this. But she wouldn't just leave her father and Stephen in here. She'd been through worse than Giant worms. No she'd stay.

"What happened?" Stephen asked

"Im not sure" Nick answered

The answer came from behind them "I think it might be from even further back than we thought. The oxygen in our atmosphere must by like poison to it, so it can't breathe outside the fog" Kara answered. The others looked towards her as her father spoke

"We've got to clear it" he said

"Yeah" both Stephen and Kara answered

"Get on to Connor, tell him to think of something" Nick said

"Yep" Stephen answered, standing up

**XxX**

"They said there was a fire in the server room on the 15th floor. But there wasn't, just this fog. And something glowing" The female fire fighter said at last

"The anomaly" Kara answered

"What?" The woman asked

"It's a long story. Stick to the stairs, stay out of the fog on your way down" Nick interjected

"There are still people trapped up there" The woman protested

"We'll find them" Kara assured her

"You've done enough. Go on" Nick said, handing her back the axe

"No, you keep it. You might need it." She said

"All right, thanks" Nick said as the woman left. Nick turned to his daughter to see if she was okay. After getting the reassurances that she was, they proceeded on up the stairs along with Stephen.

"What do we do now?" Stephen asked as he stopped. Nick stopped short, causing Kara to nearly walk into the back of him, which didn't help seeing as he had an axe in his hand and they where halfway up the stairs.

"Cant go up. The fog's too thick" Nick said as all three of them looked up

"The lift?" Kara asked

"Tenner says I get there first" Stephen said standing beside the door. Kara threw him a look that clearly read _'Now's not the time' _

"Yeah, alright" Nick said, Kara groaned in frustration at both her father and Stephen. She couldn't believe they where doing this now, when not only where their lives on the line. But others aswell.

Stephen opened the door, as the three of them run into the fog covered hallway, knowing exactly what was inside the fog. Stephen made it to the lift first, seeing as he was the first one through the door. Nick following behind, Kara stopped beside her father as Stephen hit the dial on the wall, watching the numbers of the floors decrease

"Come on, come on, come on" Stephen said, as the fog started to rise

The elevator doors opened, but instead of them entering it, a giant worm rose up out of the fog. Kara pressed herself against the wall as her father moved forward with the axe. The giant worm threw tar like substance at Nick again, as he pushed Kara away and towards the stairs.

"Back to the stairs" Nick said as he pushed Kara forward. Stopping by the door Kara looked back not feeling Stephen behind her. She looked for him but couldn't see him

"Stephen? Stephen!" She called but didn't get any reply

Nick pulled Kara out of the hallway and onto the stairs. She pulled out her mobile as it started ringing.

"Stephen?" She asked

"_Yeah, it's me"_ Came her reply

"Where are you?" She asked following her father up the stairs

"_It doesn't matter. Listen. The place is infested so don't come looking for me. I'll find my own way up"_

The line went dead, as Stephen hung up. Kara sighed but carried on climbing the stairs

**XxX**

Two minutes after Stephen hung up on her, Kara's father's mobile rang.

"_It's me. Why haven't you been answering any of my calls?"_ She heard Jenny on the other side

"Been a bit busy" Nick answered

"_Listen, im coming up"_ Jenny said. Kara shook her head at her father, they had enough lives to save now without adding Jenny's to the list

"No, no! Don't do that"Nick said, much to Kara's relief

"_Look, im tired of this. I want to know whats going on, and quite frankly, you can't stop me."_ Came Jenny's reply. Kara shook her head; she hated the fact that they had to answer to Jenny, when they never answered to anyone at all.

Nick could see that Kara wasn't happy with the fact that Jenny was coming up, but he couldn't stop her. They answered to her, while she answered to Lester.

"All right, you that the stairs to the 12th floor. And we'll meet you there. Now, don't use the lifts. I'll repeat that for you, don't use the lifts" Nick said as he hung up the phone. Halfway up the stairs to the 12th floor, Kara and Nick heard Jenny screaming.

"No" Kara groaned, obviously Jenny hadn't taken the stairs, and was now about to get attacked by one of those worms. Nick told Kara to stay where she was as he helped Jenny. Nodding, she watched as her dad helped Jenny, before getting attacked himself.

"Dad!" she yelled, moving forward. She stopped as Jenny hit the worm again with the sword Kara's father had used.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Kara heard her father yell

"Next time, I'll leave you to get yourself out of trouble!" Jenny argued

"Fine! It's not like I was asking for help" Nick contradicted

"You were doing so well on your own!" Jenny started

"Everything was fine until you showed up!" Nick stated. Kara rolled her eyes at how childish they seemed, before deciding to step in

"Will, you two stop fighting!" she yelled down the hallway, at the two. Jenny and Nick turned her away and Nick walked back towards her.

Opening the door, and returning to the stairs Kara slid down the wall, so she was sitting on the floor. Her father removed his jacket as Jenny rested against the railing.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked her.

"It's all true. Creatures? Dinosaurs?" She said in disbelief. "This is my new job? How?" She asked

"Later on, I'll explain everything I know to you but right now, We've got work to do" He said motioning to his daughter who had her covering her face with her arms. "And if you can't handle it, you'd best go back downstairs right now" He finished

Kara looked up when she heard movement, she thought Jenny was going back down but coming towards them was Connor and Abby. "You two took your time" she said standing up

"You ever been to a garden centre on a Friday afternoon" Connor asked, looking from Kara to Nick

"It was a madhouse" Abby interjected

"Leaf blowers, that's a good idea" Nick commented

"Where's Stephen?" Jenny asked finally realizing someone was missing

"We got separated" Kara answered as she moved forward and up the stairs to the 13th floor

* * *

Finally making it to the 13th floor, where the only other people where, the ones who ignored the alarm. Nick, Kara and the others walked in pushing the fog away from them.

"Connor, go ahead" Nick said, as he saw a woman trying to fight away a worm as it tried to get at her and her companion

"Follow me. Whatever you do, stay out of the fog." Kara said

"What are those things?" The woman asked

"They're worms. They're just a little bit less friendly than the ones in your garden. All right, come on" Nick answered

Finally getting out of the office and back onto the stairs, Nick and Kara in front, Connor and Abby bring up the back.

"I think we're alright now" Connor said, before a giant worm caught hold of him. The woman behind Kara screamed, causing everyone to turn.

"Connor!" Kara yelled as her father moved forward and swiped at the worm cutting it and killing it instantly. Connor sat on the stairs covered in slime, Kara looked at Abby and the two laughed softly at Connor, as did Nick.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked

"Yeah, yeah. Never been swallowed by a giant worm before, but I suppose it's all a learning experience, isn't it?" Connor answered

"It could have been worse" Nick said

"Yeah, it could have been a lot worse" Kara answered, as she tried to suppress her grin.

Getting back to ground floor, Nick, Kara and Jenny escorted the two people out of the building.

"Who are you people?" The woman asked "What happened up there?" she asked again as she grabbed Nick's arm and stopped him making him to around to face her

"Uh…im sorry, I wouldn't know where to start" Nick answered, as he, Kara, Abby and Connor made it towards the front desk.

"Listen, there was a fire, you heard the alarm, you're tried to evacuate, but you got lost in the smoke." Jenny said

"But what where those things?" The woman questioned

"What things?" Jenny asked

"They killed Terry" The woman protested

"If I were you, I'd really think hard about how a story like that is going to sound out there. Just call it our little secret" Jenny interjected. The woman, didn't say a word as Jenny walked her out

* * *

At front desk, Nick started off my explaining where the anomaly was, and how they needed to clear the fog.

"No, we've got to find Stephen, and get him out" Kara said

"Right, How we gonna do that?" Connor asked her

"The fog's coming from the anomaly on the 15th floor. Now, the worms can't breathe outside the fog" Kara explained

"So we have to get rid of the fog" Abby said

"Yeah" Kara answered

"Cant we just open the windows?" Connor questioned

"The windows don't open because the entire building is temperature-controlled" Nick answered this time

"Progress…Whats the point?" Connor questioned

"So, what should we do, then?" Abby asked

"Temperature-controlled? Air-conditioning?" Connor asked

Kara nodded "Yeah"

"Well, all we need to do, then, is heat up the air, and, well, it'll expand and push the fog right out through the ventilation system" Connor stated. Kara nodded to show he was on the right path

"Absolutely. Unfortunately, the temperature is controlled from the server room…" Kara explained

"On the 15th floor" She and Connor finished together

"Of course it is" Connor said with a heavy sigh "It's gonna get seriously hot in here. We're going up there, aren't we?" Connor asked Nick

"No. You're going up there. We're going to look for Stephen" Kara said, as she and Nick walked away. Jenny following.

"Let me help. I want to do something." Jenny said. Kara sighed as her father stopped, faced Jenny and spoke.

"Okay. I want you to go and bully a few traumatized bystanders, and then I want you to come up with some spin to just smooth all this away" Nick answered. Kara scoffed knowing this wasn't going to work.

"You don't approve of me, do you?" She asked. Kara stayed quiet and looked away, not wanting to say anything she may regret

"No, I used to think you were really something, but you're not that person." Nick answered

"Am I supposed to understand that?" Jenny questioned

"No, I guess not" He said, as he walked away, Kara stepping in stride beside him, and Jenny following behind.

Halfway up, Kara's mobile started ringing again, she pulled it out checking ID seeing it was Stephen

"Stephen?"

"_Kara, hi. I'm on the 13__th__ floor. Don't know exactly where." _Came her reply

"What are you waiting for? Come down" She asked

"_Yeah, bit of a problem with that. Leave it with me"_ Stephen answered, before they both hung up

**XxX**

"Im impressed. After everything Stephen's done, your both still willing to risk your lives for him" Jenny huffed from behind Kara and Nick

"Meaning what?" Nick asked

"Lester asked me to assess anything that might interfere with the team's efficiency. I thought Stephen's affair with Helen would have come into that category" Jenny explained.

"So, he sent you here to spy on us?" Kara asked turning to face Jenny and walked backwards up the stairs

"I prefer to call it management appraisal" Jenny corrected

Kara narrowed her eyes, Stephen may have lied to her and her father but she wouldn't leave him here to die for it. "And you think, we should leave him up here to die, just because of what happened between him and my mum?" she asked

"Some people would" Jenny said

"Well, we're not like them" Kara said turning back around and running the last few steps

"Whatever problems, I have with Stephen; I can sort them out myself." Kara heard her father say from behind her

"Cutter, you're the team leader, we can't afford to lose you. And Kara's already lost her mother, she can't afford to lose her father too" Jenny said.

Kara rolled her eyes; she hated it when people used her existence against her dad, just to get him to see straight. Sometimes it was fair enough, but people treated her like some kid, that could look after herself. Didn't they realize she was 18 years of age?

"The most sensible thing to do would be to let Stephen fend for himself." Jenny explained. Kara stopped at the top of the stairs for her dad to catch up.

"Yeah. Yeah. You're right" Nick answered. Kara shook her head and looked down before pushing off the railings and walking away. She didn't hear the rest of Nick's comment, but heard moving behind her as she reached for the door handle

Opening the door, Kara could see movement behind her turning she saw her dad and Jenny. Smiling softly to herself she opened the door and walked on to find Stephen. The air was starting to get warmer, and the fog was starting to disappear.

Looking up as they walked into another room, Kara saw Stephen. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, glad that he was safe and not hurt.

"You took your time" Stephen said, wrapping his arm around Kara's waist as he hugged her back

"Well, you went off on your own" Nick answered

"The fog's lifting" Jenny answered, as Stephen and Kara moved back towards Nick

"Its working" Nick answered

"Urgh, whats happening to them?" Jenny asked, as the worms got bigger

"Must be the heat" Nick said

"They're expanding" Jenny said stating the obvious

Suddenly the worms exploded, sending millions of their spawn over Jenny, Kara, Nick and Stephen.

"God! They're spawning! Their not biting, their burrowing. Their trying to find a new host. Don't let them break the skin" Nick said, as he and the other three started pulling the small worms off of themselves.

"Dad, we gotta find something to bring the temperature down" Kara said as she pulled another worm off of her neck, and arms.

"It'll take too long" Stephen answered her

Kara looked up to see a fire alarm above her; she climbed up onto the table just under it

"Anyone got a light?"

Jenny took one from her bag and handed it to the teenager, Kara lit it and held the flame below the alarm, as water spurted out over them, bring the heat back down. The worms fell off everyone as the water hit them. Kara sighed as she felt the cool water hit her skin.

She turned around as Stephen held onto her helping, her down from the table. She watched as Nick turned to Jenny to see if she was okay.

"Claudia, are you alright?" Nick asked. Kara clenched her eyes tight knowing what was coming

"Don't call me Claudia. And im fine" Jenny answered

Kara brushed her hand through her hair, as she tilted her head back feeling the water on her skin. Her father and Stephen chuckling in relief. Kara couldn't help but smile. As they made their way towards the ground floor.

* * *

After making it out of the Building, Kara sat in the back of her father's pick up, wrapped in a blanket that the Police had given her to dry off. She could see her father and Stephen sitting on the steps off the Building. But what they where talking about she didn't know. After a while her father stood up and walked towards the car.

"Hey" He said causing Kara to look up

"Hey" She answered, pulling the towel closer to her

"Can we go home now?" She asked

Nick chuckled at his daughter and nodded before getting in the car. "After a quick stop. Okay."

Kara nodded, she didn't mind as long as they weren't going back to the ARC. After a bit of driving, Nick stopped and got out, Kara had fallen asleep on the passenger's side of the car, cuddling up against the towel she still had hold of. Her I-Pod was playing, but she was out cold.

She only did wake up, when Nick shook her gently to tell her they where home. But Kara went straight to her room and to bed for some sleep. After saying a final good-night to her father.


	5. The Smilodon

Primeval -Season 2

Chapter Three

The Smilodon

* * *

**Blue Sky Park Surrey**

Howling could be heard as two young women where running through the Blue Sky amusement park's paintball arena. One woman had long blonde hair and the other a brunette. They came to the clearing where they had started as the women slowed and turned to face each other

"Which way?" asked the brunette

"I was following you" The blonde answered

The howling started again but sounded closer this time

"What was that?" The blonde asked nervously

Nearby a stack of boxes fell forward and the girls started screaming, when the boxes fell they reveled a young man, who started firing paint balls at the two girls. "Eat paint ladies" he said laughing

"No! Don't" The blonde screamed at the boy

"Get Lost" The brunette defended

The boy laughed as he run off away from the girls.

"Creep" The blonde said watching him leave

"Warren, you are such a loser just push off" The brunette said calling after the boy, who's name was obviously Warren. Unknown to the three of them, something had been watching the entire thing. Running deeper into the trees of the Paintball arena. Warren stopped laughing when a few twigs where snapped from near by. He raised his helmet and looked around.

"Is that supposed to be frightening" He asked absently, thinking his friends where trying to scare him. Suddenly he was hoisted into the air by something, as immense pain shot through his body. He started screaming in pain, but the screams soon dimmed to nothing.

* * *

Kara Cutter stood with her father and Steven at the ARC, they where waiting for Connor and Abby to show up for Connor to explain to them about the Anomaly detector he had made on Cutter's orders.

Kara had called Abby and had been informed that she and Connor where on their way. Connor just had to make a quick stop, to explain to his new girlfriend that he couldn't meet her today. And here they were still waiting for Connor and Abby to show up, even though she had called them over half an hour ago.

"Argh…where are they" she cried out in frustration. She was bored out of her mind waiting for the two to show up. She heard her father chuckle from beside her as she causally turned her head to the side to face him. "Glad you find it funny" she said trying to sound annoyed, but couldn't help but grin herself.

"He'll be here…Calm down" Her father, Nick Cutter said to the 18 year old

Before Kara could reply, Nick walked away towards Jenny Lewis, as Steven took his place beside her. He was grinning. Having watched everything from across the room. Kara glared playfully at him as she could see her father and Jenny talking out the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, just waiting for Connor. He should be here in a minute" Nick said as Oliver Leek checked his watch, Nick caught his daughters eye to see if she was still frustrated of waiting. Just then the doors opened behind them as Connor and Abby ran in

"Sorry. Sorry. Would you kindly put me in the Drivers seat, please?" Connor asked as he tapped the man sitting at the table infront of the Anomaly detector. He stood infront of it and tapped at the Keyboard. "Oh! I would like you to meet the Anomaly Detection Device. Or ADD for short. Actually, that's probably the best acronym..." He said all at once.

Kara sighed "Connor. Breathe" She said

"Sorry" Connor apologized and breathed deeply he was obviously out of breath from running the entire length of the ARC to get here "What your looking at is a fully-integrated graphic representation of the radio communication matrix, networking the whole of the UK's transmitters" He said finishing

"Congratulations. You built your very own satnav." Jenny said causing everyone to look at her. Kara rolled her eyes slightly from beside Steven, but not enough for everyone to see.

"I believe you can now get them dashboard size now" Leek said fiddling around with his tie, Kara growled lowly, she hadn't like Leek from the very beginning. Steven must of her heard growl because he had snaked his arm around her waist. Everything seemed had gone back to normal between him and Kara, since Helen's outburst in the Forest of Dean a few weeks back.

"This watches over the UK 24/7. So…" Connor said after glancing at his friends. Kara winked at him as if telling him to ignore them and carry on. Connor hit a button as an alarm sounded over head and red light flashed everyone looked around as the noise sounded

"What is that?" Leek questioned before anyone else could

"That is just a demo…but when a real anomaly appears this machine can alert us within seconds" Connor answered

"Good work" Nick said from his seat on the edge of the table

"Thank you very much" Connor said smiling.

Kara smiled at her friend as he turned of the alarm and held up a small device "Here's one I made earlier. This is a palm held detector for use in the field it's a short wave radio receiver it's got effective range of about 100 meters or so" Connor said handing the small device to Nick

"I was hoping for something a little bit more compact" Nick said looking up from the device, and handing it to Kara and Steven

"Yeah, it's just a prototype, so we can work on that" Connor said hurriedly as Kara looked over the device

"Have you tried beaming up with it yet?" Jenny joked

"Are you here to help" Connor started

"Or be sarcastic" Kara finished as she stepped forward to stand by Connor, she handed back the deceive but didn't move from his side

"This is a serious piece of kit. Will be when I've ironed out all the kinks" Connor said taking the hand held device from Kara and mentally thanking himself for making friends with her. She didn't take any mess from anyone, and she most likely didn't let her friends take any either

"Technical question" Leek asked, having just reappeared after a phone call

"Yes?" Connor asked

"Is the detector online now?"

"It is"

"Hmm. So it should be picking up every new anomaly?"

"Yeah" Connor said

Kara watched Leek's actions; she had an idea where this was heading and she was preparing herself to come to Connor's defence against Leek, as well as controlling herself from throttling the little man

"So why have I just been told that we have a new creature attack?" Leek asked raising his phone.

Everyone looked at one another, as Connor turned to the machine. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder as everyone started to move. "Connor, come on" Kara said pulling him along with her to the exit

* * *

After reaching the park and telling Connor it wasn't his fault, Kara Cutter, her father and friends looked at the body. At the first glance Kara turned away she hated the sight of blood. She walked away from the body as her father spoke

"I've seen enough, Abby. Zip up the body" Nick said, as Abby zipped the body back up in the black body bag.

Connor was searching with the hand held device from earlier, looking for any chance that there was an anomaly there. But by the sound of things he couldn't find anything.

"Claw marks everywhere. He's been ripped to shreds" Nick said. Kara shivered at her father's explanation. Even though this was her job, she hated anything like this, it made her queasy. But she couldn't turn away now.

"If I was back at the Zoo; I'd say it was a Lion. See how the bones have been gnawed?" Abby said

"All right. Big cat, then" Kara said turning around finally. Only to see her father looking up at Connor

"No radio interference. No magnetic field. No sign of anomaly. You know, I checked, I double checked every chip and circuit board in that detector, its working im telling you" Connor said

"He's telling the truth dad. If there was an anomaly, it would have shown up" Kara commented causing everyone to look at her. She had infact been there when Connor was making the machine. She needed someone to hang out with and Connor was the perfect candidate.

"I'd stake our lives on it" Kara and Connor said together

"You may have to" Nick said

"No, maybe they have a point. Perhaps there is another explanation for this" Steven said coming the Kara's rescue…again

"There are thousands of big cat sightings every year. Pumas, Leopards, Lynxes" Abby said thoughtfully

"Yeah, but none of them are big enough to do this kind of damage." Nick said shaking his head slowly

"It could have escaped from a private zoo" Abby said from beside Nick

"Yeah well, find out if anything's been reported." Nick said to Abby before she walked off. Steven's phone started bleeping saying he had a message; he took out his phone to read it. Kara watched him as he started at the phone

"Everything all right?" She asked. She must have startled him seeing as he jumped slightly and looked up at her

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Steven said as he walked down towards the trees. Kara turned to her father confusion dancing on her face. She watched as Connor moved to beside her father, but she didn't heard the conversation seeing as she had followed Steven

* * *

Kara found herself stepping over the wooden fence, holding onto Steven's arm. Her father and Jenny where infront of her, Abby and Connor behind her. They where going to meet the person who had found the body.

"Valerie Irwin. Did you find the body?" Jenny asked a young woman who had shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a red jacket.

"No, im Deputy Park Manager. One of the guests was out running. He called the police" The woman Valerie answered

"Who have you told?" Jenny asked

"Just my Managing Director, Peter Campbell" Valerie answered

"Good. No press, no friends?" Jenny questioned, trying to make sure that Valerie hadn't let it slip to anyone

Valerie shook her head, as Jenny continued to speak "Keep it that way. This whole incident is under wraps for the time being" Jenny finished

"Are you the police?" Valerie questioned this time

"Im going to need to speak to the man who found the body. Do you know where he is?" Jenny asked ignoring Valerie's question

"I put him in a hospitality suite. Obviously he's very shocked" Valerie answered

"I'm sure. Whenever you're ready" Jenny said with a slight nod. She moved out of the way slightly for Valerie to walk past

But Valerie didn't move, after a minute of two she shook her head and spoke "I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?" She asked. Kara glanced at Jenny waiting for an answer

"I didn't" Jenny answered turning on the spot slightly; she caught Kara's eye then turned back to Valerie. She then moved and motioned Valerie forward "After you" She said as she and Valerie walked away

* * *

"Hey, you sure everything's alright?" Kara asked as she stopped beside Steven, he was knelt down looking in some nearby bushes in the woods

"Yeah, everything's fine" He said not looking up

"It doesn't sound like everything's fine" Kara mumbled under breath. This caught Steven's attention because he had stood up straight and turned to the teenager

"What was that?" He asked. Kara could sense she had angered him slightly but she was worried about him

"You seem…for a lack of a better word…lost" Kara said not being able to think of anything to describe Steven's mood changes. "Ever since the Worms showed up in that office building a few weeks back, you seem different." She said speaking her thoughts

Steven looked at the Kara, and thought of how much she looked like Helen, he felt guilty about lying to Kara seeing as he still loved her. But his past with Helen was keeping him from taking his relationship with Kara further. Yes, he had slept with Helen but it was in the past. And now with Helen coming back and everything, keeping things from Kara seemed to be the only way that she wouldn't get hurt. He turned away from Kara and spotted some prints on the ground in front of them.

Steven knelt down and pulled out his radio. As Kara knelt beside him.

"Cutter" Steven said through the two-way radio

"_Steven?" _Came her fathers voice

"We picked up a trail near an old farm. It's about a mile west of the Paint balling area." Steven said explaining what he and Kara had found

"_We'll meet you there" _Nick said

Hearing something behind her Kara turned to see a bicycle heading towards her and Steven. She jumped backwards only to fall slightly. She gripped Steven's arm to balance her and pull him out of the way. As Steven stood, he pulled Kara to her feet also

**XxX**

After a little while, Nick's voice was heard over the radio for the second time. Kara answered this time though.

"_Listen, Steven did you see anything?"_ Nick asked

"Fresh tracks. We think it's doubled back on us" Kara answered

"_Kara. You mean its heading back towards the park?" Nick asked_

"Looks that way" Kara answered as she and Steven headed back towards the park

As she closed nearer to the park, Kara could hear screaming of little kids she turned to Steven panic written across her face. She then heard Connor screaming for people to move and get out of his way. Before Steven could say anything or stop her she started running towards Connor's voice

"Connor! Don't" she screamed. She had seen that creature Connor was going after wasn't an actual creature. Having been to this park when she was younger she remembered that they had animated creatures running around. Stopping beside Connor as the guy he had shot at screamed and held up the lion mask her had on to show the bullet hole where Connor had hit him.

"Im calling the police. I could have been killed" Peter Campbell said as he walked along the bridge of one of the rides. Kara, Nick, Jenny and Connor trailing behind. Kara had pulled Connor with them, seeing as he had shot at the park manager. But it wasn't really his fault.

"Im afraid that won't do any good. I've spoken to the police, Mr. Campbell, and they won't be taking any further action" Jenny spoke

"Oh, what am I supposed to tell everyone?" Peter asked

"Why don't you tell them it was just a silly stunt gone wrong" Kara offered from beside Connor

"And of course, you must let us pay for another costume" Jenny stated

Everyone stopped under a small hut over the bridge "If you'll excuse me I have a train to catch. I have to be at Head Office tonight to try and explain why someone was shooting at our guests" Peter Campbell said as he walked away

"It was an accident" Connor said as Nick and Jenny turned to face him

"It wouldn't have happened, if these people weren't here in the first place" Kara said looking directly at Jenny before walking away from them. She heard footsteps behind her and Connor calling after them "Guys!"

**

* * *

Kara lay against the window screen of her father's car, her father Nick Cutter stood infront of it looking over a map as Abby walked up behind him. Kara pushed herself up slightly as the other woman got closer**

"It's Jenny." Abby said stopping beside the car

"What?" Nick asked looking up then back down

"She says the farm; Steven and Kara saw belongs to a man called West. And get this; he used to import exotic animals. Lost his license three years ago for illegal bringing in Lion Cubs for a private zoo.

"Fine. Tell her im on my way" Nick said as he stood up. He gripped his daughter hand and pulled her off the front of the car before she climbed into the passenger seat

"He's on his way" She heard Abby say through the phone. As her father opened the drivers side door

"She said she'll meet you there" Abby said

"Why? Why is she coming?" Nick asked. Kara grinned from her seat

"Obviously she doesn't trust you with the public." Abby said smiling. Kara's grin got bigger as she giggled slightly

"And why is that funny" Nick as the two girls

* * *

**West's Farm**

Once at West's Farm. Kara noticed Jenny hadn't shown up yet. She climbed out of the car and took of her white jacket throwing it onto her chair. Then she and her father walked around the back of the Farm to a small shed where noises where heard coming from. Kara watched as Nick edged closer to the doors

"Who are you? What do you want?" Came a voice from behind them. Kara turned to see an older man carrying to buckets of food. She backed up slightly so she stood beside her dad

"We're from the James Lester Animal Foundation. You've probably heard of us?" Kara stated, she always was good and thinking up a cover story before she got caught doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing

"No" The man stated walking towards them

"Well never mind. We've had a little bit of bad luck recently. We had to have one of our Lions put down. And we heard that you might be the right man to help us replace it" Kara finished

"Im not in that game anymore" The man said, from the looks of it he had bought Kara's story. Nick was slightly surprised at the cover story himself. Kara had just though of it from the top of her head

"Well, your not exactly gonna be feeding chickens with all that meat, are you?" Nick said motioning to the buckets of food

"What you got in the barn?" Nick asked

"You have to leave now" Mr. West said

"Not until you show us what you've got in the barn" Nick stated

Mr. West put the two buckets down and moved forward slightly. Kara felt her father pull her back towards him more "Im warning you" Mr. West said as he moved closer

"Mr. West" Came the voice of Jenny Lewis as she walked up the path towards the barn; she was clad in black jeans, white blouse, black trousers and a pink scarf. "Hi, Jenny Lewis. Nice to meet you. Im sorry about my colleagues. I told them it was a dirty trick." Kara looked back at her dad and shook her head in disbelief

"Trick?" Mr. West asked as he looked back at Kara and Nick, then back at Jenny

"Yeah, trying to catch you out like that. We are from the Ministry, you see. We had a report that you might've been going back into you old animal importing business" Jenny explained

"That's rubbish" Mr. West stated firmly

"Of course it is. So it won't bother you showing us whats in that barn one bit. Will it?" Jenny asked

Kara bit her lip waiting for a reply as Jenny finished her questions

"Its dogs. That's all" Mr. West said turning to face Kara and her father

"Oh, I love dogs. Couldn't have a quick peek, couldn't we?" Kara asked giving the puppy face she gave her father whenever he said no

The others watched as Mr. West gave in to Kara's Puppy pout, Nick knew it was hard to say no to that face his since he was usually on the receiving end. Even though Kara came off as a type of girl who was strong and had a temper. She did have a sweet side.

"You better stay back" Mr. West said as Nick and Kara moved to stand beside Jenny. Kara was grinning like a Chester Cat, since she had gotten the entry to the barn

"Unbelievable" Nick whispered the Jenny about the way she and Kara persuaded Mr. West to let them see inside the barn

Once Mr. West opened the barn doors, two Alsatian dogs run out, only to get so far since they where chained up. Nick pulled both Kara and Jenny back as the dogs barked and bared their teeth. "Im breeding them for pets" Mr. West explained

"Pets?" Nick asked

"Guard Dogs" Mr. West answered

"Well, thank you very much Mr. West. Sorry to have bothered you" Jenny said as the three turned away. Kara glanced over her shoulder to see Mr. West watching them before turning back to the conversation between Jenny and Nick

"You're a flirt" Nick said

"What" Jenny asked laughing

"You. You where flirting with him" Nick answered

"I was being friendly. Your way wasn't exactly working, was it" Jenny said looking over at Kara. Kara shrugged and walked ahead of them

"Don't drag me into this" She said as she walked away

She didn't hear much more of the Conversation, seeing as she was too far ahead to hear them. She stopped near her father's car and climbed into the Passengers seat and waited for him and Jenny to reappear

* * *

Later that evening, it was getting dark the park had been closed and now Nick, Kara and the others minus Jenny where standing in the woods around the Paint ball area. Kara was sitting on the back of the Car, as her father pulled out Heat Sensitive Cameras and handed them to Steven, Abby and Connor.

"What are these?" Abby asked when she had hers

"Their heat sensitive cameras. The creature knows this territory well. It's made a kill here. And we think it's gonna come back. Now it's mostly nocturnal, so it senses are going to be sharper than ours" Kara supplied the answer before father had a chance to speak, she put on camera as her father spoke

"Now I shouldn't have to say this but be careful. Any questions" He asked

Connor raised his hand "What?" Nick asked pulling out his gun

"Can I have a gun?" Connor asked. Kara scoffed and jumped down from the car gun in hand

"Take a wild guess" Kara said as she stopped beside Steven

"No" Connor said looking at her

"Good guess" She finished and turned away signaling the end of the conversation

"If you're worried, stay close to Abby" Nick said handing Abby a gun. "And Kara same as Connor, either stay close to me or Steven. Got it?" Nick said turning to his daughter.

Kara sighed but nodded "Got it" she said as she followed Steven and Nick deeper into the trees. Little later on, the sun had left the sky completely, it was now pitch black around them, and the only thing Kara could see was the heat that Steven was giving off through her Camera. She held her gun out in front of her, and looked around as Twig could be heard snapping all around them. Once or twice the noise had seemed close and she had grabbed hold of Steven. Another twig snapped and Kara turned in the direction of the noise to see the heat of an engine. She tapped Steven's shoulder and pointed in the direction, as they both got closer

Lifting the camera slightly to see the van better, Kara recognized it as Valeria's from the park. Before she had a chance to confirm her thoughts snapping noises caused her to turn with her gun at point blank.

"Its Valeria" came a female voice. Kara sighed and put her gun down

"We know who you are. What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she and Steven pulled the cameras off their faces

"My van. The engine just cut out. I didn't know what to do" Valeria said walking by Steven. Kara watched her closely, she was wondering what Valeria was really doing out here, she had reported the body of the man back at the park, and yet she was out here in the woods alone

"Where do you live?" Steven asked. Kara looked at him, shaking her head slightly. Even though he had a job to do he was taking her home. Not until he helped her find her father anyway. After finding Nick, Steven left and Kara followed her father, she explained to her dad what had happened before falling silent.

* * *

In the woods, Nick's phone started ringing. Jenny. Once Nick had answered he found out that the Creature had killed again. So he and Kara left to meet up with Abby and Connor before taking Connor and heading back towards the train station of the Park. Someone had taken pictures of the creature attack and they had taken the film off of him and uploaded it to Kara's Laptop that was in the car.

"Can you make it any clearer?" Nick asked Connor. Kara was standing behind him and Jenny beside her

"Im working on it" Connor said with a sigh

"You have no right to hold me here or confiscate my pictures" The guy who saw the attack said. Kara and Jenny turned to face him

"You want to help don't you? A man has just been killed" Kara stated turning back to Connor and her computer

"Yeah, I know. I saw it. Unbelievable. That creature…" He said as Jenny spoke

"Well. Listen, no one knows for sure exactly what happened yet." She said trying to come up with a cover story

"Are you being serious? It's all in the photographs. This is going to make me a fortune" The man stated

"The pictures are classified. We'll need your SD card" Jenny said holding her hand out for the memory card

"This is a four-disk ultra fast" The man said holding onto his camera

Jenny sighed and moved forward slightly "How can I make your life better?" She asked. Kara bit her lower lip softly to keep her self from laughing at Nick and Connor's faces

"Im sorry" the guy asked confused

"Kenny isn't it?"

"Yeah" Kenny nodded

"Kenny, I used to be a train-spotter. I come from a long line of them. Wonderful hobby, isn't it?" Jenny said reveling some of her past. Kara looked at Connor before kneeling down behind her and her dad and typing something in on the screen to make it a bit clearer

"Well, it's more than just a hobby" Kenny said

"Of course. I understand every man has his passion. Listen if you could just help me out, and I will get you VIP access to the train depot of your choice" Kara heard Jenny say

"You can do that" Kenny asked in disbelief

"You'd be amazed at what I can do"

"I want to see the UFM160 track inspection vehicle" Kenny stated

"Done" Jenny said as Kenny handed her the SD card of his camera and walked away.

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you?" Kara heard her father ask and she guessed that Jenny had turned around

"Guys, I think we might have a problem" Connor stated as Kara froze the computer as the creature appeared

"It's a Smilodon. Better known as a Sabre-toothed cat. Fast. They're elegant. It's a real natural born killer" Kara stated in a matter-of-fact tone

"Wow" Nick muttered from behind Kara

* * *

Next day at the park, Kara, Steven, Nick and Abby where going over plans on where to leave traps around the park, so that they could catch the Smilodon. They where sitting on a wooden picnic bench two maps infront of them. Abby walked towards them as Steven pointed out on the map for the second trap

"There" He said before turning to Kara and Nick

"If we lay a second trap there, we got the whole area covered" He said pointing to the place he meant. Kara nodded in understanding

"Okay. Take Connor with you" Nick said as he moved to get up. A car door closed behind them as they all turned to see Valeria walking towards them.

"Hey" Steven greeted

"Got it fixed?" Kara asked before Valeria could reply to Steven. People would say she was a little jealous but she wasn't, she was suspicious.

"What?" Valeria asked. Kara raised a brow at her, how could she have forgotten that her van had broke down when it happened just last night

"The van" Kara said

"It seems to be okay now. What are you doing here" Valeria asked quickly as Kara had opened her mouth to retort

"We're just working out where to lay traps" Nick explained. The look on Valerie's face was enough to give Kara enough information to know that Valeria knew more than she was letting on

"No don't worry, we'll leave the place looking as good as new" Kara said playing along even though she knew something was up

"Surely you should be looking by the railway" Valeria said

"No, it won't stay there. Too many people" Kara retorted

Valeria stared at them all before turning to leave. Kara grinned, her thoughts where becoming real, Valeria knew something and she didn't want to get caught in a lie. But Kara didn't say anything, well not infront of Steven and Abby anyway. She knew Steven wouldn't believe her.

"Woah. Woah. Valeria. Valeria. Whats wrong?" Steven asked running after the woman. Kara glowered at Steven's sudden interest to the deputy park manager. She didn't hear Valeria's reply but saw her carry on walking and get into her van before driving away. Steven turned back to Kara, Nick and Abby. But Kara looked down at the map.

"Let her go" She heard Nick say but she still didn't look up. She heard footsteps approach and she looked up briefly to see Steven walking back towards them

"She's been through a lot" Nick added

**XxX**

Later in the forest, Abby was operating a crane, as Nick and Kara passed with a pile of long sticks. Kara looked up and Abby and grinned; the other woman seemed to be having fun. Connor was placing a piece of froze meat on one of the traps as a lure for the Smilodon. Kara watched as Abby dug some more mud out of the ground and turned, something caught her eye as she looked down into the hole that was already dug. She hit her dad's shoulder and pointed at the hand that was sticking out of the mud. "Dad" she said before turning to Abby.

"Abby. Woah. Woah. Stop! Stop digging" She yelled over the noise, Abby stopped and shut the machine off. Growling was heard, and Kara looked up just in time to see the Smilodon racing towards her and her father. She felt her eyes grow wide and someone pulling her. She hadn't realized her father had gripped her hand and jumped into the dug up trap pulling her with him.

She heard the rumbling sound of the crane over head, as Abby had started it back up. "OI" she heard Abby call out to the Smilodon, the creature stopped trying to reach out to her and Nick and jumped the length of the hole and started to attack the crane

"Abby!" Kara yelled as she climbed out of the hole, just in time to see Abby hit the creature in the side. Her father climbed out right behind her.

"Hey. Hey, come one" Nick yelled as the Smilodon roared at him, Nick run towards the edge of the woods and out of the clearing "Come on, Come on!" he yelled as the Smilodon gave chase

"Dad!" Kara yelled as Abby climbed out of the Crane. Both Kara and Abby run back towards the car to get their guns and run off after Nick and the creature. Neither took the time to explain to Connor or Steven what was going on, just run off leaving to confused guys behind.

Kara and Abby run through the forest, darting between the trees. Once the came out of the trees they could see Nick and the creature not to far away. Both held their guns at point blank and fired at the same time. The noise caused the creature to look up but run towards Nick and jumped over him and disappear into the trees out of sight. Kara sighed in relief that her father was okay, and tackled him in a hug when he came closer to where she and Abby stood a while later.

After making it back to the Car, Kara explained to Steven and Connor what happened and that she and Abby didn't have time to say anything before or Nick would have been dead by the time they had gotten there. Now they where in the forest again Kara kneeling on the edge of the hole her father inside pulling out bits of mud as he tried to get at the body. He had already confirmed that it was a male.

**XxX**

Once out of the hole, Kara and Nick left to meet Steven and the others. Leek was coming from the ARC since they had found a dead body. Kara looked up as she and her father walked out of the trees, she saw Steven, Connor, Leek and Abby walking towards them.

"Savaged. He's virtually cut in half" Nick explained

"How long's he been there?" Abby asked

"I don't know, about a week, a month" Nick said not sure

"If the body's been there that long then the anomaly could've formed before the detector came online. Which would mean there's nothing wrong with it" Connor said

"There's one problem. The sabre-tooth may have killed the guy but it sure as hell didn't dig a trench 10 feet deep and bury his body" Kara stated

"Someone knows. Someone's been protecting it" Abby said

"West" Leek offered

"What?" Kara asked looking at him

"Jenny needed someone to pin an escape lion story onto and she said this man West fitted the bill. She wanted to create a cover story for the press" Leek explained. Kara felt her face drain of colour "She left half an hour ago" Leek added.

"You better stay here in case he comes back" Steven said as he run back to the car

"No, go with him. I'll be fine" Nick said to Abby, Connor and Kara.

"Yeah" Abby said as she and Connor followed Steven. Kara was hesitant at first but her father pushed her forward, in the end she gave up and followed sliding into the front seat, before Connor had a chance.

Kara grinned as Connor closed the passenger's side door and climbed into the back with Abby. Steven started the engine and pulled off, heading back towards the farm he and Kara had found yesterday.

Couple of minutes later, Kara sighed as she stepped foot onto the farm for the second time. A gun shot was heard followed by dogs barking and she and the others grabbed their guns and followed Kara around the back to where the Barn was.

Kara saw Jenny lying on some hay inside the barn, Mr. West towering over her with a shot gun. "Give me the gun" Steven said, causing Mr. West to turn. Jenny looked up and Kara could see a relieved look on her face.

Mr. West lowered the gun and Steven walked forwards and took it, once the Shot gun was in Steven's hands, Kara and Abby lowered their own.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked Jenny

"Im fine. You should have shot him though. It's my best coat" She said as she got up from the hay and walked out of the barn

"Sabre-tooth, is it here?" Abby asked

"Sabre-tooth? What are you on about?" Mr. West asked. Kara and Steven shared a look before walking out of the barn and towards Jenny. Connor now had the empty shot gun, and he and Abby where trailing behind Steven, Kara and Jenny

"Well, if West is acting he deserves an Oscar. He has no idea what we are talking about" Steven said as he, Kara and Jenny walked back to the car

"Well if he didn't bury the body, then who did?" Jenny asked. Kara shook her head, she had an idea but she couldn't say who without proof.

**XxX**

In the car on the way back to the Park, Kara's phone started ringing, she took out the phone and checked caller ID to see it was her dad. She placed the phone on loud speaker so they all could hear.

"_Kara, you where right. It's Valerie. She's hiding the Sabre-tooth. Im at her house. We got to find her fast"_ Came Nick's voice over the phone. Kara could feel eyes on her and she turned to see everyone looking at her including Steven

After her father and told them it was Valeria, Steven started to go faster, as they where coming to the second road, a green van sped past them. "That's Valerie's car" Steven said as he turned to follow it.

"Where's she going?" Abby asked

"Maybe she's letting the Sabre-tooth loose somewhere" Connor offered

"Not if I can help it. Hold on" Steven said as he pushed the accelerate peddle down further.

A few minutes later, Valerie's van stopped and so did Steven. Everyone got out of the car, and walked forward with their guns out. Steven opened the back of the van as everyone expected the Sabre-tooth to jump out. But all that did was a dog. Kara dropped her gun and called the dog to her, as she knelt there petting it.

Steven walked around the Van and asked the driver where Valerie was, the driver said that Valerie had told him that the clutch needed fixing, which meant she was still at her home with the Sabre-tooth and Nick.

Kara let the dog go, as she and the others got back in the car and left for Valerie's. Kara was too worried about her father more than anything else. Once at Valerie's Steven, Kara and Abby grabbed what they needed and raced around the back of Valerie's house, there they saw the Sabre-tooth attacking Valerie, taking a shot Kara fired a tranquilizer at the Sabre-tooth, within seconds it fell to the ground. Dead.

Following Steven, Kara stopped and turned from the sight that was Valerie's body. She had been ripped the shreds. Even though Valerie had been hiding the Sabre-tooth and Kara didn't like her much, she knew that Valerie didn't deserve to die the way she did.

"This should never have happened. We could've saved her" Steven said as Kara turned back around

"Tried" Nick said from his position beside Valerie's dead body

"How many more Valerie's is there going to be until we start telling people the truth" Steven said kneeling down so he was level with Nick. Kara turned to Abby, Connor and Jenny then back to Steven and Nick

"You said something to her. Something that made her think we were to blame" Nick said. Kara looked at Steven waiting to see if he had said anything

"No. I didn't say anything. But I wish I had" Steven said getting up and walking away. Kara watched him go.

* * *

Back at the ARC, Kara sat on the table watching Connor check the ADD, the doors opened behind her and she turned to see her dad walking towards them.

"Right, that is it. This machine is officially double-triple-checked" Connor said sliding out from underneath and looking up at Nick

Suddenly the alarm sounded over head, as a red light flashed. Kara turned to Connor with hopeful eyes.

"Demonstrations prove nothing, Connor" Jenny said descending the ramp

"Its not a Demonstration. That's a real anomaly. Yes! Its working. Its actually working" Connor said turning to face the screens. Kara laughed slightly, she was pleased that the machine worked and all Connor's hard work was for nothing.

"All right. Well, what we doing standing around here for?" Nick asked.

"That's a good point" Kara said following her father out

"Lets go" Nick said

"Oh no, I can't. I've got a date with Caroline" Connor said. Kara turned to him knowing full well there was no way he was getting out of this

"Yeah. Is she pretty?" Nick asked

"Yeah" Connor said with a nod

"Bummer" Nick said as he left. Kara laughed and shook her head at Connor and followed


	6. The Mer

Primeval

**Sorry about making you all wait. But a lot has happened to me in the past few months. My grandfather had been rushed into hospital. I was coming up to the end of term in College and I had a lot of work to finish up. So im really sorry about not being able to update this story. But anyway here's Chapter 4 of my Primeval season 2 story.**

**Hope it is worth the wait.**

* * *

_Primeval_

**Chapter 4**

**The Mer**

Isle of Dogs, London

Lucien Hope, an 18-year-old boy was situated in the Basketball court in the Isle of Dogs, with his friends. Unknown to the group an underwater anomaly had just opened up letting loose a highly dangerous creature.

Back in the Basketball court, Lucien threw the ball only to have one of his friends hit it out of the court. "Hey Lucien. You fumbled the ball, man. Go get it" another of his friends said while laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah. Right" Lucien said laughing slightly as he jumped the railing to grab the ball from the other side. As he crossed the track and stepped onto the grass he looked down to see that the Grass squelched under his trainers. "Oh, man!" he said. Looking back up he saw that the ball had landed in an open man hole not that far away

Walking the rest of the way, Lucien grabbed the ball out of the manhole and headed back towards his friends, suddenly he was laying on the ground being pulled back towards the man hole. Doing the only thing he could think of he called out to his friend. "Help!"

Wondering why his Lucien hadn't returned on of his friends turned "Whats that idiot doing?" he questioned looking over at where Lucien had gone to get the ball. Meanwhile Lucien was being pulled into the Man hole by something underwater.

"Help! Help, someone" He screamed out before being pulled under all together.

* * *

Kara Cutter sighed as she stopped outside the University; she wore a pair of hot pants shorts and a blue tank-top her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her I-pod was attached to her shorts while From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars blasted through the ear buds embedded in her ears. Her mobile was attached to her other side of her shorts

Running was something Kara usually did every morning, but some morning's she was too tired from the Anomaly's the day before that she couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Taking a drop of water from her bottle, Kara started off running again heading back towards her home.

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one_

_For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
but he doesn't want to read the message here_

As the second chorus started Kara opened the door to her house and pulled her headphones out "Dad…Im back" she called. "Kara?" Nick Cutter said walking in from the Kitchen "Just got a call from the ARC. We got another one" He added. Kara nodded raced upstairs, showered quickly before getting out and changing into a pair of Denim jeans, and a black strap shirt. Brushing her wet hair she pulled in back into a ponytail leaving two bangs down to frame her face. Before racing grabbing her i-pod and mobile and racing back downstairs.

Once in the car, Kara called Steven while her dad called Abby and Connor before heading off towards the Anomaly site.

**XxX**

"Boys name is Lucien Hope. His friends said he seemed to be struggling with something" Jenny said.

Kara Cutter and her father had just arrived at the sight of the attack, with Steven Hart and Jenny Lewis. Kara stood beside Jenny while her father and Steven investigated the Man hole.

"Did they see anything?" Kara asked

"No" Jenny answered

"Maybe he just lost his footing" Steven offered an explanation

"No, this lid's been lifted clean off" Nick contradicted

"Water pressure?" Jenny suggested

"Could be" Kara answered "But the rainfall's been below average for the month and floods dont happen for no reason. Which means the anomaly is under water" she added.

"Where does the drain go?" Nick asked as he looked up at Jenny and Kara

"Back to the canal" Jenny answered as Kara looked around her before back down at the drain

"Seal it off and tell Abby and Connor to meet us at the other end." Nick said to Jenny before looking back at the Drain

"Okay" Jenny said walking away before taking out her phone. Kara watched her go before turning back to her dad and Steven

"You think he is still alive?" Kara asked grinning at Steven when she saw he was going ask the same

"I don't know. But I aint giving up on him until I know for sure" Nick said looking up at his daughter before looking at Steven then at the drain. Kara sighed knowing that they where going down. Watching as Steven and her father dropped through, Kara followed.

Walking through the drain's where silent the only sound was their footsteps against the wet floor. Kara walked ahead of the others but stopped when she heard a weird noise in the distance. "What the hell is that?" She asked over her shoulder

"Lucien?" Steven asked

"Steven it's not human" Nick said listening for the sound again. A loud crash snapped Kara out of her thoughts as she turned and run in the direction of the sound "Lucien!" she called.

Kara climbed through a half-broken door

"Kara!" Nick called grabbing his daughter as she stopped near the edge. There was splash as something entered the water but nothing resurfaced. Steven held up the gun before looking over at Nick who still held on his Daughters wrist.

"Come on" Nick said running back out, Kara following behind him "They can only get out into the canal" he added leaving the small room

* * *

Running along the pier to where the end of it where the boats where waiting for them Kara heard her father question Abby if there was anyway out of the Canal. Abby looked really aggravated about something but Kara didn't asked what because now wasn't really the time

"The locks have been closed. It's completely sealed" Abby answered as Kara and Jenny stopped beside her

"Then it still here" Kara said as she tuned to look out across the water

"What is?" Connor asked

"Not sure, but we have to find out fast. It's going to be dark in a few hours. Jenny go in that boat with Connor and Abby. You see anything tell us. Lets go" Nick said stepping into the first boat, he turned and held his hand out to Kara who took it and climbed in beside him.

Kara took a seat behind her dad as Steven sat with the Driver and Nick stood at the front of the boat over-looking the canal.

Several hours later, darkness fell and the group where still out searching for something. The moonlight was reflected off the surface of the water and Kara found herself becoming tired and board. They had found anything that could tell them that Lucien Hope was even still alive.

"We've been looking for hours, we're never gonna see anything in this light" Steven said stepping up beside Nick and waking Kara from her thoughts. Moving from her seat she stood beside Steven as her father spoke.

"Whats that over there?" Nick asked pointing to his left

"Where?" Kara asked moving to her fathers left side to take a closer look.

"Can you get us closer?" Nick asked the driver. The boat started to move forward and Kara picked up a rod to catch the item in question, she brought it back and held it in her hands for the three to get a closer look.

"I t looks like Skin" Steven said causing Kara to drop it. Steven laughed at her; he knew how squeamish she was. Glaring at him, Kara punched him in the arm as he passed. Nick picked up the skin his daughter had dropped.

"Yeah. From a mammal" Nick said. The guys peered at the skin closely as Kara looked around for the second boat. "Looks like whatever it is just shrugged it off" Nick added

While looking for the other boat, Kara felt herself pale and her eyes grow wide. Jenny was in the water and heading towards her was a Shark-like fin "Dad" she said pointing at Jenny

**XxX**

As they got closer Kara could hear Connor and Abby screaming for Jenny to swim. Once close enough Kara reached out from the front of the boat took hold of Jenny's arms and pulled her towards their boat. "Come on Jenny, here. Quickly" she said as she and her father pulled the older woman out of the water.

Hearing several shots, Kara turned to see Steven hit his target before it disappeared below the surface. She sighed in relief. She knew it was dead because of the blood now in the water.

"Oh, God!" Connor said from the second boat that was behind theirs.

"Good shot, Steven" Abby cheered also. Kara smiled up at him as she heard Connor speak again.

"Yeah better late than never" Connor shouted. Kara rolled her eyes as she looked over at her father and Jenny then at Steven who was on the radio

"Get the body back to the ARC. ASAP" Steven said into the radio. There was a confirmation from the man on the other side of the Radio and the two boats headed back for the shore.

Once back on land Kara wrapped a blanket around Jenny as they made their way back towards the cars. Abby and Connor was behind them looking at the skin, Kara, Nick and Steven had found. While Nick walked behind them all smiling at Connor and Abby's interest in the skin

* * *

Once back at the ARC, Jenny stood at the top of the ramp leaning against the railing over looking the main floor where the others and the dead creature was. Kara looked up at her when her father moved probably going to see if she was okay. After a while Kara looked back up at her dad becoming curious about what they where talking about, she pulled away from the others and headed towards the pair of them.

"So what about you? Do you have someone" Kara heard Jenny asked as she got closer. She smiled at the woman's curiosity as her dad answered

"Erm…No. Im not particularly good at that. My wife left me 8 and half years ago with a 10-year-old daughter. To travel through the anomalies. And the next woman I liked she…She left. Yeah. I don't seem to be particularly attractive romantic proposition at the moment" Nick said laughing, causing both Kara and Jenny to laugh with him

"And on that note, if you'll excuse me. I have a hot date with a shark" He said turning away. Kara falling into step with him

* * *

"This should be fun" She commented as they both walked back down to the main level and the dead creature they had caught

"Do you think this is what took Lucien?" Abby asked when Kara and Nick returned to where she and Steven stood.

"What a terrible way to die! Poor kid" she added. As Nick knelt down beside the creature and rolled up his sleeve

"Yeah. But we don't know for sure" Kara said as she watched her father stick his hand in the mouth of the dead creature

"Now, wait a minute" Nick said quietly. Kara and Abby glanced at one another before looking back at the creature as its tongue fell and hit the ground.

"God!" Abby gasped as Kara wrinkled her nose at it

"Urgh" she said

"Muscle spasms" Nick said chuckling softly

"Its some kind of proboscis" Abby said looking at the tongue

"This is a tongue covered with teeth. This is probably used to grab its victims and then pull them into its mouth." Nick explained.

"Unless I miss my guess, we're looking at the future evolution of a Shark" Kara stated as she and Abby re-stood

"Let's get this done. We are going to have to cut it open." Nick said as she looked from the creature to his daughter and Abby.

Kara nodded, as she watched her dad stand and pick up a knife. He moved to the stomach of the Shark and plunged the knife into the skin of the shark causing Kara to jump slightly. It proved to be hard to cut the creature open and the smell that leaked from the stomach was strong.

"Wow, that's strong" Nick said speaking everyone's thoughts. Sticking his arm inside Nick pulled out a basketball letting it bounce as he dropped it before looking for something to say this was Lucien's killer.

"Oh, God!" Abby and Kara said as the ball bounced past them

He pulled out a trainer and dropped it before pulling away from the Shark "No. There's nothing else left in the stomach" He said as Steven bent down to pick up the shoe

"It's not him. He can't have been digested by now" Steven said

"Exactly. It takes a shark days to digest its prey" Kara said

"Lucien, he went missing hours ago" Abby added

"So, not guilty" Nick said not taking his eyes off the Shark

"So, it was another one" Kara stated

"Maybe" Nick answered.

**XxX**

After cutting open the Shark, Kara found herself standing in Lester's office with her father and Steven

"Give me some good news" Lester said looking out of the window of his office

"We still haven't found the boy" Nick said

"No that's bad news. Good news makes people happy keep trying" Lester said not moving

"We found the shark" Nick continued

"Now you are getting the hang of it. So, then…Problem solved" Lester said moving back to his desk

"No, not quite" Kara interjected "There's another predator. Abby saw something" she added

"Another shark" Steven interrupted causing Kara to turn and glare at him before continuing talking

"Or it could be something else. All the evidence points to a marine mammal. And the boy was taken above ground. So, even if the shark could swim up the flooded drain, then how did it grab him?" Kara continued

"Used that proboscis" Steven interjected

"How do you explain the singing?" Kara asked without looking at him "A shark can't make that sound. It doesn't have any vocal cords" she added

"So to sum it up then. We are looking for a deadly, skin shedding aquatic predator, with a neat line in Charlotte Church impressions…Well, the marking possibilities are endless" Lester said walking around his office.

Kara watched Lester as she spoke; she clenched her jaw to stop her from saying something she would regret later. Lester was playing her last nerve, he wanted them to find the creature and the boy but he wasn't willing to believe then when the reported back to him or he just didn't want to listen cause he didn't like the outcome

"What do we do?" He asked

Kara opened her mouth to speak but Steven beat her too it

"Drag the canal. Whatever it is, it's got to be in there" He said. Kara sighed in annoyance; Steven was playing her last good nerve more then Lester it was like he was against her dad in everything these days.

"If it is a mammal, it can leave the water, so we should widen the search" Nick said finally

"Start the search at the canal again in the morning. If nothing turns up, then and only then, we'll consider the options" Lester said moving to sit down

Kara turned and pushed past Steven as she left the room. She knew nothing was in the canal she could feel it. They where gonna lose Lucien if they didn't hurry and find him. Hearing noise behind her, she knew her father and Steven where following her but she didn't stop until she reached her locker.

* * *

Next morning, Kara found herself walking along the side of the canal with her father and Steven. Special Forces soldiers where trailing behind carrying their weapons and other things

"Look, there's something about this that doesn't add up. I think we should widen the search to the canal's side" Nick said causing Kara and Steven to stop and look at him

"This is another one of your hunches isn't it?" Steven asked

"No!...I agree with him. We're looking in the wrong place. It isn't here" Kara said speaking her mind

"We can't just drop everything, you know. There's a plan in place. A good plan" Steven said turning to face her

"Well, whenever have you known him to be wrong?" Kara asked

"Except about women, generally" Nick added as he caught the look on Steven's face

"Look at the odds. Its got to be in the Canal" Steven said casting a glance at Kara who rolled her eyes at him and shook her head to emphasize that she wasn't budging on her thought of it not being in the canal

"Just give me a few minutes. I just want to look over there." Nick said

"What am I gonna tell Lester" Steven asked

"Cover for me" Nick stated

"No 'cause you're wasting time" Steven said

"I got your back" Kara said she knew her dad understood her when she said the creature they where looking for wasn't in the canal. She ignored the look Steven was giving her.

"Ten minutes" Nick said as he walked back up the dock. Steven shook his head at Kara as he turned and walked away and Kara grinned at his retreating form.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Nick still hadn't returned taking Abby and Connor the three of them headed in the direction Nick had gone ten minutes earlier. Seeing him jump down from a boat on the waters edge Kara immediately asked what happened. Nick told them everything about the guy that he had seen and the noise he had heard in the water outside the ship.

Heading back to the dock Kara grabbed some equipment as she lowered a mic into the water and waited as her father and Connor listened to the sounds in the water. As she stood side by side with Abby

"You know that guy that hit you? What if he comes back?" Connor asked placing his headphones around his neck

"He wont. I've seen him before. In the mall. It was the cleaner" Nick answered

"I have seen that guy too. I saw him at the ARC. He was…dressed like a solider" Connor explained

"You sure?" Kara questioned having been listening in

Connor thought for second then nodded "Yeah" he answered looking up at her

"Alright. Something's going on we are being watched" Nick said sharing a look with Kara

"Lester?" Connor asked

"Maybe" Nick said putting his headphones back on

"We should get Stephen, yeah." Abby suggested

"Shh" Nick said suddenly as she leaned forward slightly Kara watching carefully so that her father didn't fall in

"Are you recording this?" Nick asked Connor after a second of silence. Kara and Abby just stood behind Nick and Connor as they listened to the singing

"What does that sound like to you?" Nick asked

"Don't know" Connor answered "Bit like something I once heard in Glastonbury in a chill out tent" he added

"Glastonbury?" Abby scoffed making Kara look at her

"Yeah" Connor said taking off his headphones again and looking back at her

"Like you've ever been to Glastonbury!" She retorted

"How would you know?" Connor argued

Kara sighed in frustration at the two arguing "Look, whats going on with the pair of you?" she asked in a irritated tone

"Connor's dating Cruella de Vil" Abby stated

"Oh for crying out loud. It was an accident. How many times do i…" Connor retaliated only to trail off and shut up when Kara snapped at him to shut up

"Shut up!" Kara snapped firmly looking down at her dad

"Alright. Grab those recordings and let's get back to the boat." Nick said standing finally as Connor grabbed the recordings and Kara and Abby started walking back to the boat. Kara asking questions on Abby's and Connors sudden dislike for one another.

Once back in the boat, Kara stood and watched as her father lowered the speaker into the water as Connor played back the recordings they had taken earlier

"Okay here will do. Play back the recordings" Nick had said

"See if we can invite him to come and see us." Kara said as she looked around the canal. Abby was on her knees beside her looking into the water, feeling the other woman move Kara looked down and kneeled beside her as the two looked over-board. Something rose out of the depths but stayed below the waters surface but whatever it was caused Kara and Abby to jump back.

"Guys…." Abby said but trailed off

"Nothing" Kara sighed as she saw whatever it was had disappeared.

Nick looked around at her before turning back to the situation at hand. Kara and Abby shared a look of confusment on what they had seen before moving back to the edge of the boat as Connor stood and spoke

"Maybe no one is home, eh?" He said looking down at Nick who was still staring at the water. Kara and Abby looked around waiting for an answer

"I think this is silly. We should be back helping Stephen search the canal, Cutter" Connor persisted

"It's not in the Canal" Nick said firmly

Kara and Abby sighed as the stood with their back towards the water. Looking across at Abby she saw that her friend had gone "Abby?" Kara questioned confused hearing a splash Kara turned to the water to see a life line similar to the one she was wearing floating in the water

"Abby! Something's taken her. Abby!" Kara screamed as she pulled off her own life line and dived in after her friend. Below surface Kara searched for her friend but could see her.

Above surface on the boat, Connor got hold of a rifle and aimed it at the water as Nick took of his jacket. "Put that down you could kill Abby and Kara" Nick said seeing as Kara was still in the water.

Feeling her lungs burn and herself get light headed Kara pushed for the surface to breathe, as soon as she broke the surface of the water she gulped in the air she needed. "Get help. Now!" she heard her father yell, turning she saw he was a few meters behind her

"Connor now" Kara yelled seeing Connor hesitated

"Okay. Okay" Connor said as the boat moved. Kara didn't wait for anything as she dived back under to look for her friend her father not that far behind

* * *

Not so long after, Kara broke the surface again for air looking around she brushed her wet hair from her face as she saw Stephen, Connor heading towards them her father surfaced beside her as Kara started swimming towards the closest boat. Stephen grabbed her arms and pulled her into the boat as Nick was pulled in beside her

After what felt like hours of searching and coming up with nothing. The boats headed back towards the dock. Kara sighed she wanted to keep searching for Abby but she knew they weren't going to find her.

"No, no. What are you doing? We have to…We have to keep looking. We can't…We can't just stop..." Connor said getting out of the second boat.

"This is Abby we are talking about. We can't just give up, right?" He asked frantically. Kara turned from her friend, she wanted to find Abby as much as he did but she couldn't think of anything else

"Stephen?...Kara?" Connor asked looking them both

"Im not stopping looking for her" Connor said determined as she started forward

"Connor, Connor, Connor, Connor." Stephen said taking hold of Connor by the arms to stop him

"We are doing everything we can" Kara said squeezing his hand in reassurance. She was scared for Abby too.

Looking up Kara saw Lester and Jenny walking towards them. She figured someone would call him leaving Connor's side she returned to her dads.

"We told him to get help, but he wouldn't even go. You wouldn't go and get help. Why? Why didn't you get help Cutter" Connor demanded

Lester stopped infront of Kara and Nick; he quickly glanced at Connor but said nothing before turning to Nick and speaking

"How did this happen?" He questioned

"I was following up a lead" Nick answered

"And who did you tell?" Lester asked once more

"Me. He told me" Kara supplied

"Did you know about this?" Lester asked Stephen. Kara looked around at him

"No" Stephen said turning away from the glare Kara was now giving him

"And now the girl is dead" Lester said as both Kara and Connor spun around to face him

"Shes not dead! She's not dead" they both answered

"We could just go out there and find her" Connor stated looking over at his best friend and her dad "All we need to do is get back out there and do something" he added.

"Take him home" Lester said to Jenny

"Please" Connor cried "Don't do this. Cutter." He said.

Nick turned slightly but didn't look at Kara. Kara sighed and looked at friend with a sad sympathetic look. She wanted to help, she did but she didn't know what else she or anyone else could do

"I suppose being a team player for once in your life was completely beyond you" Lester said facing Nick once more

"I'll take full responsibility for this" Nick said as Kara opened her mouth to speak

"How very gracious of you" Lester said

"But its still out there" Kara spoke "We are very close and we still have a job to finish the job" she added

"This job is already finished for you." Lester said speaking to Nick and not Kara "Go home" He said finally

"You're in charge" Lester said turning to Stephen. Kara looked over at him as Stephen looked at her and Nick

"Oh don't look at them, look at me. Come on. What do you need?" Lester asked.

Kara stared at Stephen waiting to see if he would take the approval of seeing his best friend fired

"Something better than sonar. We have to go over every inch of the Canal again. A remote control submarine could do it" Stephen explained

"Get it for him" Lester said as he turned away

"You're looking in the wrong place" Kara said her eyes not leaving Stephen. She wasn't happy with him one bit and he could tell she wasn't

"Do you agree" Lester asked Stephen as he turned back around

"No" Stephen said finally looking away from the girl he loved

Kara watched as her dad walked past Lester hitting him on the way. She threw one final glare at Stephen before following.

"Where you going? You got a job to complete" Lester said catching her arm stopping her

"I have nothing to finish" she stated snatching her arm from his grip and carried on walking down the dock after her dad. Leaving Stephen to watch her leave.

* * *

Kara made it back to her father's car to see him leaning on the front of it looking over some papers. She walked past him and opened the passengers side door and getting in. She was furious at Stephen not only for taking control of the situation but he didn't even believe them anymore. She could feel her insides clawing at one another. She loved him, she really did. But the burst out from her mother kept playing in her head and now everything that was happening…he didn't believe her or her dad anymore.

She was hurting. He was hurting her, something he promised he would do. Did he see how much she was hurting? Did he actually even care? Did he care about her anymore?

These questioned played through her mind every time they got angry at one another or they got into fights. She didn't understand anymore. Every time he was around he made her feel safe…but then when they where together they usually got into fights because they didn't agree. She couldn't understand how the fell for one another at times like this. But it just so happened they had. And Kara was determined to make it work.

Her thoughts strayed away from Stephen to Abby. How could she have found her after jumping after minutes after she was taken? What ever had taken Abby could have taken her too. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to see Jenny walk past the window, rolling the window down Kara listened in on what was being said

"You're not supposed to be here" Jenny said

"Well, where else am I going to go?" Nick asked looking up briefly from the papers

"I could have you thrown out" Jenny said. Kara knew Jenny could but would she?

"Yep, you could" Kara said from her seat inside the car. Jenny looked at her the pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket

"Thought you might be interested in this. A local builder has lodged a complaint. He can't get in to demolish an old warehouse because the basement was flooded in the tidal surge" Jenny explained

"Maybe your right. Maybe we are looking for the creature in the wrong place…At the very least it's definitely worth checking out" she added before turning to walk away

"Hey…As petty-minded bureaucrats go, you're the best" Nick said as Jenny smiled and walked away. Kara grinned as her father got into the car and pulled away, not commenting on the grin his daughter had on her face.

**XxX**

Nick continued driving has Kara listened to her music, after a while they stopped and Kara looked up to see they where outside Abby's apartment. She pulled her headphones off to ask her dad why they where here.

"Connor, I know how you feel. But I need your help. I think I know where to look" Nick said into the phone. Kara sighed when she heard nothing but silence

"Connor. Look, listen to me. It's my fault. I should have asked for backup and I didn't. And that arrogance cost the life of a very brave, very beautiful girl. And you're…you're right to blame me. But surely, if there's even half a chance that we can stop the same thing happening to somebody else, then we owe it to Abby to do it…And this time im asking for backup, so will you come and help me, please?" Nick asked

Kara waited and listened, it had started raining outside and Kara could hear the distant rumbling of Thunder. Still silence came over the phone and she could tell that Connor was probably debating with himself to come help or not. Kara knew he loved Abby…he just wouldn't admit it to anyone or himself.

"Connor….Okay. If you change your mind, Jenny Lewis knows where to find me" Nick said as he closed his phone. Kara looked at him sadly as he started the car once more and drove to the address Jenny had given them

* * *

Once at the warehouse Kara and Nick followed the hand held anomaly detector that Connor had made. The bleeping was slightly faint but it got stronger as the closed in on the destination of the Anomaly. A locked grate covered the entrance to where they believed the Anomaly to be, looking around Kara's gaze fell on Connor as she smiled softly at him

"This help?" Connor asked holding a crow bar in one hand and an Anomaly detector in the other

"Yeah" Nick said looking over his shoulder before holding his hand out for the crow bar "Yeah, that will do the trick" He added as he took the crow bar and unchained the grate

Silence engulfed the three of them but was soon broken by Nick again

"Er, thanks for coming." He said

"With respect, I'm not doing it for you" Connor said "It's what she would have wanted" he added and Kara knew he was talking about Abby

"We had an argument. A lot of things we said to each other were mean and stupid" Connor explained

"She knew how much you cared about her" Kara said softly

"You think?" Connor asked looking over at her

"Yeah. I know" Kara answered her best friend

"Yeah" Connor said taking a kneeling position beside Nick

"You alright?" Nick asked nudging Connor's arm as he knelt beside him looking at the anomaly detector. For a few minutes Connor didn't say anything.

"Yeah" Connor said finally with a small nod. Kara smiled at him as her father removed the chain.

Climbing down the ladder behind Connor and her dad, Kara looked down when she heard the familiar beeping of the Anomaly detectors. Her father had already reached the bottom and Connor wasn't too far behind, she was slightly near the top.

"Cutter, the anomaly's reopened" Connor said as he jumped off the ladder

"I know" Nick answered looking around. Kara made it to the bottom of the ladder and jumped before catching up with her dad and Connor

"It's this way" Nick said moving in the direction where the bleeping was strong

Coming up to dead end, the anomaly detector bleeped louder but all that was infront of them was a stone wall

"No" Connor yelled "What we supposed to do now?" He asked

"Its just a wall" Kara said from behind them as she raised the crow bar she had brought with them before bringing it down onto the wall. She felt the crow bar go straight through the wall like it was nothing. She could hear muffled yells on the other side

"I can hear shouting. Someone's in there" Connor said as Kara continued to break through the wall. Finally getting through Kara jumped in first and looked around she didn't see anything but she could hear someone shouting.

"Help! Hello! In here. Quickly the water's rising! Help!" Came a male voice, Kara jumped up onto one of the tanks and saw a boy roughly her age. In her opinion he was cute.

"Lucien. Lucien, hang on. We are going to get you out of there" Nick said as he and Connor started to open the grate. Once they had they pulled Lucien out as he coughed and spluttered pointing back at the water

"Are you alright?" Nick asked

"You have got to help Abby" he spluttered. Kara and Connor looked at one another before looking back at the boy

"What?" Nick asked confused

"Abby" Lucien said again

"Abby's still alive?" Connor asked in disbelief

"They took her" Lucien said

"Where did they take her?" Connor asked frantically

"Down the pipes" Lucien said pointing once more at the water

"Down the pipes down here?" Kara asked from behind the three of them

"It took her…" Lucien said coughing once more

"Abby!" Connor yelled running off to look for her

"Connor!" Kara yelled moving to follow him

"Kara!" Nick said making sure his daughter didn't go anywhere

**XxX**

Once Lucien had calmed down and been moved away from the drains. Kara knelt one side of him as her father did the other side holding the cross bar.

"Lucien. What did it look like?" Kara asked

"That" Lucien said pointing behind her. Kara turned and felt her eyes grow wide, "I aint going back in those tanks again" Lucien said getting up and moving backwards, Kara did the same as her father moved infront of her holding the crow bar.

"It's okay. You're not going anywhere…except out of here" she told him

"What the hell is that?" Nick said as the creature roared at them "Lucien, Kara just stays where you are" Nick added.

Lucien looked down to see a boulder at his feet; he picked it up and threw it towards the creature hitting the pipe over head of it. The boulder crashed down onto the creature knocking it out.

"Yes. Two points. Who says I can't play?" Lucien said, as Kara and Nick smiled in amusement

"Nice shot" Nick said with a nudge to Lucien's shoulder

Looking up at the two of them, Kara saw another creature come out of the pipes behind her dad "Dad!" she yelled as he turned and was hit into the water with the Creature she pulled Lucien down off the tanks and held onto his arm.

"What was that?" Nick asked Lucien and his daughter as he re-surfaced. He saw the look of fear on his daughters face and turned slowly to come face to face with another creature

Once out of the tank, Nick stood before Lucien and Kara as two creatures came towards them. Kara felt Lucien shake as she squeezed his hand. Her grip on her father was tight.

"Stay there Lucien. Stay there" she said to him as she held his hand tighter

"Back…Hey!" Nick said as the creatures came closer there were three of them now. Suddenly she saw Stephen break the surface of the tank, her father was just in and for one second she couldn't have believed she was any safer.

"Stephen" she cried as he shot several rounds at the creatures as Nick pushed Lucien and her down. Once Stephen had gotten rid of all the creatures, and gotten out of the tank, Kara run towards him throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. Stephen's free arm instantly went to her waist holding her close to him.

* * *

After getting Lucien out of the warehouse, Kara returned to her father and Stephen as the searched for Connor and Abby. Coming across the anomaly they realized the other two where on the other side, after confirmation they headed through. Kara could hear roars from other creatures but she couldn't hear Connor or Abby.

Walking around for a bit on one of the paths, Kara finally saw Connor, he was lying on his stomach over the edge of a cliff, and he was slipping. Looking closely she could see he was holding on to Abby…"Abby! Connor!" she said as she made her way towards them.

Connor strained as she tried to hold onto Abby and keep himself on top of the rock, he held back his hand for something to grab onto. Nick gripped his hand as Connor looked back "Time to go" Nick said as he pulled Connor back and in the process, Connor pulled Abby up out of the way of the jaws of the largest creature Kara had seen

"Cutter!" Stephen called as he threw the machine gun to Nick as he pulled out a pistol. Kara run straight to Connor and Abby as Nick and Stephen shot several rounds at the creatures before they left.

Once back through the anomaly in their time they where met by SAS Soldiers. Who had their guns trained on the anomaly.

"Oh!" Abby moaned as she walked away from the anomaly

"Get these two and get them out" Nick said as a solider nodded and took Connor and Abby out of the warehouse, Kara following.

Once outside Kara saw Lucien on a stretcher heading towards the Ambulance. Jenny beside him, running to catch up she smiled at him. "Hey" she said softly. As Jenny spoke.

"Okay, Im just going to run a few more tests then we're going to get you back to your parents as soon as we can. They've already been informed that you're safe" Jenny explained, Lucien nodded as he looked up to see Abby.

"Abby. Your mates, they came" he said as Abby walked towards him away from Connor "No bother" he added

"Yeah" Abby said with a small smile

"I reckon your boyfriend did a great job" Lucien said causing Kara to grin, Connor to look around and Abby's smile to fade.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said seriously. Lucien gave her a suspicious look as Kara laughed softly at Abby's retreating form.

Looking up Kara saw Lester and Leek pull up. She sighed heavily and winked at Lucien before turning away and returning to her dad who was coming out of the warehouse

"Has the anomaly closed?" Lester asked as soon as he saw Nick

"No. Its still there and it's likely to recur" Nick explained

"You know what Leek. I think this whole area could benefit from a Government Redevelopment Grant. We'll start by sealing off the anomaly site with a few thousand ton of concrete. That should do the job." Lester said looking at the man beside him

"You want me to talk to the contractors?" Leek asked. Kara gaped at him and shook her head at his stupidity.

"No, don't worry. I'll get myself a shovel and a cement mixer and do it myself. Yes of course you should talk to the contractors you idiot" Lester said annoyed

Kara bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. As her dad watched in amusement

Lester sighs before turning to Nick and Kara "Next time I sack you…or you walk out. You might at least pretend to stay away for more than five minutes. Still I suppose it's just as well you decided to disobey my orders. If it where left up to Stephen we'd all still be looking in the wrong place wouldn't we?" Lester asked it was more of a statement not a question.

"Jenny would you like to join us?" Lester asked as he turned away Jenny following.

Kara growled at Leek as he mumbled something and left she really hated that guy with a passion. She looked up at her dad when he spoke

"That's unfair" he had said to Stephen who shook his head

"No. No, called it wrong" Stephen said

"I was lucky" Nick said hitting Stephen on the back as he walked away

"Yeah. You where" Stephen said. Kara smiled softly taking his hand and pulling him towards the entrance of the warehouse after her dad. Kara passed her dad and Abby she could hear part of the conversation but not all of it as she followed Stephen out, she smiled at Lucien has he was loaded into the back of the Ambulance

Kara smiled at Connor as she and Stephen reached him. "Hey…you okay?" she asked. Connor nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he hugged her.

"Yeah. Im alright." He said softly turning as Nick and Abby approached. Kara hugged Abby telling her she was happy she was back, and that she couldn't have handled the guys alone. This brought a smile to Abby's face and caused her to laugh softly as well as the others.

* * *

As the headed home, Kara cuddled up into the passenger side of the car like she normally did when she was tired; the CD player was on one of her CD mixes in it. At the moment Westlife – Home was playing and it was causing her to fall asleep

The car ride was silent, Kara looked across at her dad who felt her gaze on him and turned a small smile on his lips. Kara smiled back as Nick brushed a lose strand of hair from her face. Kara's eyes closed as she listened to the music.

Once home, Nick woke his daughter as she rushed to open the door, letting herself in she run upstairs and showered before changing into her Pyjamas and bathrobe she the returned down stairs to find her father in the kitchen. Kara dropped down onto the couch the stuffed teddy bear she had since she was a child in her arm; she lay back against the couch as her father walked in with a cup of hot chocolate for her and himself

Father and daughter sat in silence drinking their hot chocolate while staring at the fire as it crackled and the flames danced together. After their drink, Nick told Kara to go to bed because she was falling asleep on the couch. Kara nodded hugged her dad good night and disappeared upstairs to bed.

"Good night dad" she said as he saw him appear at the top of the stairs as he closed her door,

"Good night Kara" he said as she closed her door and climbed into bed pulling the blanket close to her. Before slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Again i apologize for the wait. I dont know when i will be updating next, i still have Chapter 5 too write. But i will try and get it out to you all as soon as possible**

**Please read and review**

**Thank you**


	7. The Silurian Scorpion

**Sorry**

**Sorry. Sorry…for the wait. Again, have a lot going on. Even though im on Summer Holidays. Anyway, here is Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review. Thank you.**

**You all wanted Kara and Steven to talk, and I have an idea for Kara and Steven. So read and tell me what you think. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Silurian Scorpion

Taylor Craig closed the door to the washing machine as she looked over at her dog Spratt who was barking at the door to be let out. Taylor's step-father Steve sat in his chair watching the TV with no intention on moving.

"Spratt needs to go" Taylor told her step-dad

"You've got legs" Steve answered from his seat

"Im busy Steve" Taylor answered back

"She's your dog. You said you'd look after her remember?" Steve questioned

Taylor looked up from the kitchen where she was cleaning before dumping her wash cloth on the draining board and picking up her dog.

"You wanna go wee-wee on Steve's car? You do? Good girl" Taylor said as her dog whimpered in her arms. Taylor opened the door then looked over her shoulder at a picture of her and her mother before she stepped out of her home slamming the door behind her.

Taylor carried her dog down the many steps outside her home before putting her down on the floor. Taylor raised her arm as she watched Spratt jump and bark happily, before she run off on her own

"Hey Spratt!" Taylor called, as the dog broke off into a run "Spratt! Come back! Bad girl!" Taylor called as she gave chase after the dog.

Spratt barked as she run off through a broken fence and into an old run down building Taylor following behind.

"Spratt! What is it?" Taylor called still following her dog

"No! Spratt come back! Spratt, come back!" Taylor continued to call as she watched Spratt run into an old pipe. As she followed she saw something glowing and she could hear her dog barking on the other side.

"Spratt? Where are you girl? Spratt? Im coming girl. It's alright. Who's a good girl?" Taylor said as she started walking towards the Anomaly before stepping out into the past.

Taylor looked around as she came through; she had just walked into a sand covered dessert in the middle of the night. Looking around she couldn't help but murmur "Cool" before seeing her dog barking a little way down the dune hill she was standing on

"Spratt? Spratt! I don't think we belong here" Taylor called

In a matter of seconds her face change from awe to that of panic and fear as she saw something was moving in the sand ahead of her. "Spratt! Run, girl, run" she shouted as the movement was getting closer to her barking dog.

Dogs which had good hearing sense was able to hear, movement from anywhere even in the ground they walked on. "Come on! Over here" Taylor called from her spot as she watched her dog run from the clapping claws of whatever it was beneath the sand. The sand broke as giant claws leapt from the sand around her dog. "SPRATT!" Taylor yelled as her dog's barks became silent and she thought the worst.

* * *

Kara Cutter laughed as she stared up at Steven, she had evidently gone running with him that morning and instead of returning home she had gone back to his place. Her father would probably have been at the ARC anyway and would call her if he needed her for anything.

"That was so unfair, you only beat me cause you cheated" Kara argued as she sat on the end of Steven's bed

They had been on really bad terms for a while now but he was still her boyfriend, and she loved him. It scared her sometimes how her feelings for him could change from love to confused to angry in a matter of seconds, but no one really blamed her not even him. At the moment they where playfully arguing over how Steven had made it back to his flat first.

"I didn't cheat your just slow" Steven contradicted throwing a bottled-water her way as he returned from the kitchen and dropped down beside her.

Kara caught the bottle and gasped, hitting him in the leg as she looked back at him. Steven reached out placing a hand on her shoulder before pulling her back to lie beside him, causing the teenager to laugh once more. "I am not slow. You're just taller than I am." She stated

Steven nodded beside her before looking across at her; he placed a hand on her face and turned her head so she was looking at him. Slowly, he propped himself up onto his elbow and leaned in kissing her softly. Kara reacted by sliding her arms up around his neck as she kissed him back making a deeper.

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss Cutter" A woman said as Kara nodded and smiled softy as she entered the ARC. She and Steven had just gone running, she had returned home to shower and change before heading to the ARC to meet her father. Kara kept walking into the main part. She saw her father and Connor standing at the Anomaly Detector as she made her way towards them

"And cut us out of the loop" Kara heard her father say

Confused on what was going on she stopped beside her dad

"Whats going on?" she asked startling both Nick and Connor.

"Tell you later" Nick answered as he turned to Connor who spoke

"It must be that guy. The cleaner…What do we do?" Connor asked

"First of all find the anomaly, then clean up the detector, and don't say a word to anybody" Nick answered walking away

Kara watched as Connor turned away and she followed her father "Do I come under the category of anybody?" she asked seeing as her dad had failed to fill her in on what was going on

Nick glanced sideways at her before answer her question "No. The detector is contaminated with Spyware. There might be an active anomaly out there, when the alarm went off the detector crashed" Nick explained

Kara nodded as she fully understood even though what her father had said wasn't much of an explanation. With a promise of not to say anything Kara returned to Connor who was working on the ADD. She pulled up a chair beside him watching and talking. Connor was her best friend, he had become her best friend months ago, when they investigated the first ever Anomaly.

After a while, Nick returned pulling up a seat beside Kara and Connor. Connor was fussing with something on the machine while Kara and Nick watched. Nick and called Jenny Lewis moments ago to say they had a problem and they needed her…Kara looked up to see Jenny walking down the ramp towards them from Lester's office.

Jenny was wearing a pale yellow sun-dress, a hat and yellow heels. She looked amazing.

"This better not be another false alarm" Jenny said as she stopped beside the ADD

"Why? Where you busy?" Nick asked

"Engagement part" Jenny answered

"Nice. Anyone we know?" Connor and Kara asked in unison, causing them to glare playfully at one another

"Mine actually" Jenny answered holding up her hand to show her ring

Kara and Connor exchanged glances

"Not my idea. Future mother-in-law. It's all rather dreary" Jenny said with a shrug

"So you'd rather be with us?" Nick asked

"Well, I was gonna say any excuse. So, yes, even you" Jenny answered with a smile

Nick nodded and all four where silent for a second, Kara and Connor once again exchanged looks at Jenny and Nick stared at each other before Nick glanced at the computer then back at Jenny

"We have an active site" he said breaking the silence

"I'll go get changed" Jenny said moving before Nick stopped her

"No, there's no time. The anomaly's been open for two hours, maybe longer" Nick stated

Jenny looked down at herself then back up at Nick as she sighed "Right. Well if I break a heel, your gonna pay" she said pointing at Nick and removing her hat as she walked off.

"She looks amazing" Connor said as Jenny walked off. Kara nodded in agreement spinning around on her chair to face the computer

"Hmm. So does a Velociraptor" Nick answered as he too spun around. Kara looked at Connor with a confused expression before turning to her father just as Connor did. But Nick either chose to or just ignored the two looks because he didn't comment on anything

* * *

Leaving the ARC. Kara text Steven saying they had an active site while Connor did the same to Abby. Texting the co-ordinates to the last two of the team. Nick drove off towards the site.

Once at the site, Nick, Kara and Jenny left Connor behind to wait for Steven and Abby so they could unload everything out of the vans. Kara followed behind Jenny and her father to where the Anomaly was

"It's over here. It's in the drainage pipe" Nick said from up front he had the palm held detector in hand. "We have to contact the builders and close this site down" Nick said turning to face Jenny so he was walking backwards

"Sure. Probably throw some building code violations at them" Jenny commented as the three of them stopped. There was howling coming from the other side of the anomaly as Nick started to back up.

"Back up! Back up, Back up" he said as Kara and Jenny moved back as a dog came hurtling out of the Anomaly. Nick knelt down to stop the dog and picks her up before passing her to Jenny

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Jenny asked holding the dog at arms length

"Its called Spratt and it lives a few streets from here" Jenny said reading the collar

"She, it's a she" Nick said turning to Jenny

"Right, right. Well she is shedding hair on my new dress" Jenny complained. Kara rolled her eyes and moved forward taking the dog from Jenny and cuddling it in her arms.

"Are you cute aint you" Kara cooed as Spratt licked her face causing the teenager to laugh. She had always wanted a pet

"Well we've got bigger problems than your new dress" Nick said as she grinned at his daughter "The owner might be on the other side" he added turning back to the pipe

* * *

Nodding at her dad, Kara made her way back out to the car. Nick had agreed to put Spratt in the car for the time being, until Jenny was ready. As she walked out of the building she saw, Steven and Connor talking ahead of her. Walking behind them carrying Spratt, she heard Connor speak

"Well, you know, I…I think…I think I said I loved her" he said

"You think you love who?" she asked finally reaching them

Steven and Connor looked at her slightly startled then at the dog in her arms. Seeing Steven was about to ask what she was doing Kara beat him too it.

"She came through the Anomaly. Dad thinks the owners on the other side" she said petting Spratt before walking off towards Abby. "Hey" Kara greeted as she opened the back door, as Abby had removed everything from inside. Same as Steven and Connor, Abby was confused on why Kara had a dog with her. Kara placed Spratt in the car and closing the door on the small dog. Kara explained as she and Abby returned to the guys before re-entering the building.

* * *

"Go on then. Its your big day" Nick said as he, Kara, Abby, Jenny and Steven stood with their backs to the anomaly and facing Connor who was standing infront of them

"Seriously guys. Prepared to be amazed" Connor said as he knelt down and took hold of something that was in the case infront of him. Standing, Kara saw the machine he had built. Glancing at one another, Kara, Abby, Steven, Nick and Jenny didn't say anything just looked back at Connor

"What? It's a prototype. Not meant to be sexy" Connor said

Steven leaned into Kara whispering something in her ear causing her to laugh. Reaching a hand up, she placed it over her mouth smothering her giggles as Connor placed the machine on the floor taking out a controller.

"That things, not going to make it through the pipe, let alone the anomaly" Kara said

"Could we just have a little bit of faith, please? And a little bit of silence" Connor asked "Thank you" he added looking around as he moved the machine forward into the pipe and into the anomaly.

"Is that my hair dryer?" Abby asked

Kara looked over at Connor as he answered

"Might be" Connor said looking at Abby then back at the anomaly

Once the machine was through, Kara hooked the feed up to her lap-top as her father, Connor, Abby and Jenny gathered around her.

"High CO2, low oxygen. It's pre-carboniferous. Maybe Ordovician or Silurian. There's no dinosaurs, theres no mammals, theres no birds" Kara said

"Hang on a minute. Whats that?" Nick asked pointing to something at the top of the screen

Kara tapped at the keypad and zoomed in on the figure of a little girl

"It's a little girl" Connor said

"What is she doing?" Jenny asked

Kara stared at the girl, she looked vaguely familiar but Kara could place where she had seen her before

"She's looking for her dog" Nick said

"Taylor" Kara whispered. She remembered she had met the girl once at the hospital, her mother had died recently from Cancer and Kara had been at the hospital after a bad asthma attack. She had met Taylor one afternoon in the cafeteria. Kara learned Taylor's mother wouldn't survive; Kara spent most of her time at the hospital with Taylor even after the young girl's mother died.

"She might be injured" Abby said breaking Kara from her thoughts

"There's nothing really in the Silurian to injure her. You know we're talking about a few basic plants and bugs" Connor said

"How big are the bugs?" Kara asked

"Bug-size. I think" Connor answered "As periods go, it's a pretty safe one to get lost in" he added

"She must be terrified" Jenny said

"We have to get her out" Nick said looking up at Steven

"Lets do it" Steven answered

"Im going to" Kara said standing. She had been there for Taylor when her mother died she was going to be there for her now.

* * *

The other side of the Anomaly

Kara, Nick and Steven passed through the anomaly with Oxygen and Water in search of Taylor. Kara, still hadn't mentioned she knew Taylor to her father or Steven. As they passed through, the walked further down the sand dune, the heat blazing down on them from above.

"Have you got a headache?" Nick asked

"Yeah" Steven and Kara answered as they walked

"Yeah. It's like being at altitude with no oxygen" Kara said

"Maybe that's why the kid hasn't moved" Steven said as the three slowed and Nick raised the binoculars to his eyes

There was rustling and scurrying around them and Kara froze so she could hear "Do you hear that?" she asked looking across at Steven and her father. Looking behind them thousands on Millipedes where scurrying towards them. Kara whimpered, and clutched Stevens arm. She could handle dinosaurs but she couldn't handle anything like this.

Taking Kara's hand, Steven looked at Nick as they watched the Millipedes head in the direction they where going. Before the three looked behind them to try and see what the creatures where running from. But they couldn't see anything, so they carried on walking. Missing the moving sand that had started when they turned away.

**XxX**

"Whats that?" Nick asked as he, Steven and Kara came to another sand dune, at the bottom there were cages, bags and high technology gear scattered around the place. Someone other than Taylor had come through the anomaly.

Coming to a stop near the equipment, Kara watched as her father examined a piece of night-vision cameras. While Steven picked up a machine gun.

"Heckler-Koch G56. This isn't army issued, this is a classic mercenary's gun" Steven said

"Hard drive, night vision, this is serious stuff" Kara said looking over the head-gear in her fathers hands

"He's here" Nick commented out loud

"Who is?" Steven asked standing and walking towards Kara and Nick who where now standing, Kara was looking around them for any sign that the men that where hear had escaped but she could find any

"There's no footprints leading away, they've left their water and just disappeared" Kara said turning back to the other two as her father placed the head-gear on. Kara waited for a couple of seconds until her father pulled the head-gear off his face pale. "Dad?" she asked

"They're all dead" Nick said as he knelt down for the bag again as he started throwing everything into it.

"You're not surprised by any of this; are you? What do you know?" Steven asked looking at Kara and Nick. Kara had her head lowered so she wouldn't have to face him and Nick was on his knees packing everything into the bag

"We don't know anything" Nick answered taking off his jacket

"Cutter; there's a traitor on the team" Steven said drawing a conclusion

"Maybe" Kara answered looking up

"It's Lester" Steven answered

"It's someone" Nick answered standing up again

"Come on, they're playing us, they have been from the beginning" Steven argued

"We don't know that. And neither do you" Kara contradicted. She and Steven had been getting along great up until now. Now they where back to fighting and arguing.

"Fine, you admitted you don't know" Steven said facing Kara "But rather than sharing that with us, you shut us out. We're meant to be a team" he added

"You sound like Helen" Nick said standing

"We don't got time for this, we gotta get going" Kara said turning and walking ahead of Steven and her father this time and straight towards Taylor

**XxX**

After what felt like another hour, which it probably was. Kara looked up when she heard Taylor shouting.

"Hey, over here!" Taylor called, though it was hard to make out what she was saying

"Hang on a minute" Nick said as the three of them stopped

"What she saying?" Nick asked.

"I don't know" Kara answered shaking her head

"I can't hear her" Steven said

"Run, please! Run!" Came another muffled command from Taylor

"All right, lets get going" Nick said

Before the three could take another step, sand shot into the air infront of them. Taking a step back. Something was moving towards them, just ahead of them.

"What the hell is that?" Kara asked slightly scared

"I don't know" Nick answered his daughter as Steven gripped her hand and squeezed silently telling her she would be okay. The sand lifted the three into the air and carried on going behind them, Kara, Steven and Nick turned to see a giant scorpion come out of the sand.

"Oh no" Kara gasped as the creature started towards them

"Run!" Nick shouted as the three of them started running towards Taylor and the rocks

Steven pushed Kara ahead of him, as she run towards Taylor, making it to the rocks she shouted back to Steven and her dad to hurry up and get to the rocks. Once they had made it, the claws of the creature snapped at them before disappearing back under the sand.

"Taylor…are you alright?" Kara asked turning to the girl. Taylor nodded, when she realised who Kara was she hugged her. Nick and Steven watched as the two pulled apart.

"You know her?" Nick asked looking at his daughter. Kara nodded before Taylor looked at Steven and Nick

"Your welcome" she said. Kara laughed as she sat on the top of the rocks beside her young friend as her father unhooked the oxygen and offered it to Taylor who was hesitant to take it. Kara nudged the girl in the leg and nodded.

"It's okay. It'll make you feel better" she reassured as Taylor took the mask taking two deep breaths before smiling and handing the mask back to Nick. Kara took a drop of water from the bottle Steven had before handing it to Taylor to drink.

"Now, we've gotta get you out of here" Nick said

"You're gonna rescue me?" Taylor asked

Kara nodded "Yeah. That's why were here" she said

"You got any objections?" Nick asked

"I was planning my own way back. But now you've gone and messed it all up and made those things angry" Taylor answered as Kara laughed

"She's fine, doesn't need any help" Nick said looking up at Steven

"You can tag along with me, if you want" Taylor offered

"Well, thanks. What are those things?" Nick asked as his breath shortened because of the low oxygen in the area.

"Don't know. They're pretty horrible. They killed the soldiers" Taylor answered

"You saw that?" Kara asked

"Heard it mostly" Taylor answered looking down at her older friend "All I know is that they come when you walk on the sand"

"Yeah, must sense the vibrations." Nick stated

"Well, we're gonna have to go the long way around. If we stick to the rocks, we can get close enough to the anomaly" Steven explained

Kara looked up at Taylor who was holding her leg "Whats wrong with your leg?" she asked

"Twisted it. I made it to the rocks, but they ate my dog" Taylor answered

Kara shook her head "No, no, no, no, no; Spratt's alive, she's on the other side" she said

"Cool. Oh, she left me behind, then. That's cold" Taylor said at first she seemed happy then slightly sad

"Let me look at your leg" Nick said as Taylor showed him her ankle.

Kara saw the bruise and sucked in the air, coughing slightly. Steven leaned over her to look and sighed

"You can't walk on that" he commented

"Duh! Why do you think I been sat here" Taylor answered as she pulled her leg away from Nick, and Kara grabbed her so she would fall backwards

"Come on, I'm gonna have to carry you" Steven said

"No way!" Taylor said as she stood on the other side of the rocks Kara supporting her "I aint baggage" she added as the two girls started walking

"She aint baggage" Kara heard her father say as they followed her and Taylor

"Taylor aint baggage" Steven said as he too followed

"So is this some kind of giant wind-up?" Taylor asked as she looked over her shoulder at Nick and Steven as Kara helped her over the rocks

"What?" Nick asked

"One minute im in Hackney and the next I'm in the desert. The way I look at it, I've probably been hypnotised or something, and you have bought me here as this big joke. I bet there are cameras every where" Taylor explained. Kara laughed softly and shook her head as she continued to help her friend on the rocks keeping pressure of her ankle.

"Yeah, and the public gets to vote which one of us gets eaten first." Kara stated grinning back at her father and Steven

"Ah, it's cooler than Big Brother" Taylor said

"All right" Nick said

Neither of the four of them noticed the sand shifting just below them. None knew they where being followed.

* * *

Coming up over the rocks and down behind the Anomaly, Kara and left Taylor behind her father and infront of Steven as she carried on walking to make sure the Anomaly was still there. Coming up to the tip of the rocks she saw the Anomaly fade

"Oh no" she said turning around "Dad, its fading" she shouted, she heard a scream and saw Steven lift Taylor over his shoulder as he and Nick run towards her. Steven placed Taylor down beside Kara, as Nick stood on her left and Steven on Taylor's right. They anomaly started breaking up, before disappearing completely.

"What happened?" Taylor asked as she sat on the rocks her knees against her chest and her arms around her legs. "When are we going back?" Kara sat beside her wrapping an arm around the younger girl shoulders

"We have to find a way out of here" Kara said standing and facing her father and Steven. Nick looked at her with a blank expression just like Steven. Looking down at Taylor, Kara shook her head "We can't just sit here and wait for the Anomaly to re-open. It may never re-open" she stated, her voice rising a little, she was scared. But she was more scared for Taylor than she was herself

"Kara calm down. We'll find a way out" Steven said standing and holding his girlfriend by the shoulders looking her dead in the eye. "I promise" he reassured her.

Kara saw as her father stood and nodded taking out the palm held Anomaly detector from the bag and switching it on before walking deeper into the rocks as the got bigger. Kara pulled Taylor to her feet as the followed Nick. The Anomaly Detector didn't bleep at all as the walked.

"There isn't a way out of here is there?" Taylor asked

Kara looked up at her dad from behind Taylor, as Steven reached out for her hand

"Sure there is" Nick said turning to look at Taylor

"You're lying. Adults always lie. My mum told me she was going too alright. But she wasn't, she died. Now you're lying, just like her" Taylor stated, Kara pulled away from Steven as Taylor sat on the rocks behind her. Kara sat beside her and wrapped her arms around the small girl as she sobbed. "We're going to die in this stupid place".

"Your right. Um…" Nick said looking at Kara who was rubbing circles in Taylor's back to calm her "We're not in great shape right now, but I can promise you one thing, we're not gonna die" Nick finished

"Okay" Kara said softly causing Taylor to look up at her

"There are clouds, due east, which could mean a body of water, vegetation, so food and shelter" Steven said looking down at Taylor "We should head that way" he added

Kara nudged Taylor and smiled "Stay on the rocks as far as we can, all right?" she asked. Taylor nodded, and Nick stood leading the way again. Kara stood and pulled Taylor up as the girl turned to Steven

"If you try to pick me up again, I'll bite you" Taylor said

Kara laughed softly and looked at Steven before steering Taylor ahead of her in the direction her father was going. Steven grinned, and followed behind Kara.

**XxX**

Walking further to the East, Taylor hadn't stopped talking and Kara could easily tell her father was getting irritated, it was funny to watch and she could help but laugh softly. Which earned her a look from her father, but she just shrugged it off.

"Would you rather die of thirst or be eaten?" Taylor asked

It was like they where playing a game of 20 questions

"Think I'd rather be eaten. Then at least its quick, two bites, done" Taylor answered "You're liked four or five bites, so it'll be worse for you" she added

Kara listened and laughed as she carefully descended the rocks behind Taylor, keeping an eye on the younger girl incase she fell or something

"Can you not try and be positive for five minutes?" Nick asked as she threw a look at his daughter which only made her laugh more. He knew she was enjoying this.

"We're probably the best food around. Imagine you're a giant sand thing living on nothing but millipedes, then you get to taste people for the first time. All gooey and warm; we'd be like a delicacy." Taylor said

Kara grinned as she opened her mouth to speak "So who do you think they'll get first?" She asked. She heard Steven chuckle from behind her

"Why don't you sing a song or whistle or something? Anything. Just stop talking" Nick asked though Kara could see he was smiling

"Woah, Woah!" Steven said stopping, everyone stopped and looked back at him confused expressions on their faces

"What?" Kara asked

"Do you see that?" Steven asked nodding into the distance

The other three looked around to see nothing, before turning back to Steven. Kara shrugged as Nick spoke "What?" he asked

Steven shook his head as whatever he saw had disappeared. "Forget it" he said as they kept walking

* * *

After a while of walking, the sun had reached its peak in the sky. It had gotten warmer, and Kara could feel her eyes getting heavier with each passing minute. The sun wasnt really helping; her head was pounding with an on-coming headache, so her father gave her some Oxygen. And she realized that Steven stuck closer to her as Taylor stuck closer to her father.

Rounding a corner of more rocks, Kara sighed. Nick took a drink of water before passing it back to Taylor, who took a drop and passed it to Steven who passed it to her.

Suddenly the Detector started bleeping, and Kara looked up missing the step infront of her. She screamed as she slipped, Steven grabbing hold of her arms as he pulled her to her feet, his arm sliding around her waist as she lay against his shoulder. "Thanks" she murmured as they walked forward to the detector

"Oh, thank God." Nick said

"Oh yes" Steven said looking at the Detector. Kara smiled and sighed happily

"What is it?" Taylor asked

"That's hope. We've found a new anomaly" Nick explained tapping the detector

"Which way?" Steven asked

"I can hear a train" Taylor commented

"There are no trains in the Silurian" Steven said looking up

"It's not a train" Nick said looking over Taylor's head

"Sandstorm" Kara said as she pushed herself off of Steven, as he took Taylor and headed towards some rocks.

"Come one Taylor. Run!" Steven said as he and Taylor climbed into the Rock crevice.

Nick pushed Kara forward as she climbed into a rock crevice infront of Steven and Taylor, she looked out to see her dad fall "Dad!" she yelled to him as she made his way towards her. Once inside, Kara buried her face in her dad's chest as he held her his back to the opening.

* * *

As the Sandstorm passed, Kara, Nick, Taylor and Steven clambered out the rocks coughing. Kara slightly worse, than the others due to her asthma. Nick helped his daughter out making sure she was okay, before they made their way down the slopes once more.

"I dropped the damn detector" Nick said

"So this is where hope gets you" Taylor commented

Making their way across the rocks, Kara heard bleeping from the detector; she broke away from her dad and jumped a few rocks before kneeling down and brushing sand off the detector holding it up.

"Found it" she said

"Remind me to tell Connor he did a great job on these things" Nick said as Kara handed him the detector

"Which way?" Steven asked

Hearing a Gun cocking, Kara looked she stumbled and grabbed hold of her dad to stable her as they looked up to see a man standing before them holding a gun. Kara instantly gripped Taylor's hand

"I'll take that" he said motioning to the detector

"I thought it might be you" Nick said

"There's only one ticket out of here and Im taking it" the man said

Kara watched as her father threw the detector at the man as it landed with a thud at her feet. She grinned as she realized what he was doing.

"And the water" The man said holding the gun and motioning to the bag.

Nick reached down, un-zipped the bag taking out a bottle.

"No, no, all of it" The man said as Nick threw the water to him too

"Without water, we're gonna be dead in a couple of hours" Kara said from behind her father

"Tough break" The man said and Kara moved forward, her father tried to stop her but she shrugged him off

"Come on, take us with you" she said moving closer. The guy shook his head

"At least take the girl, she's done nothing wrong. She's not apart of this" Kara said again "I meant at least leave us some water" she added. The man lowered his gun firing several rounds at the sand Kara stood on. She stopped walking.

"You follow me, I'll shoot you" The guy threatened

"Without water, we're dead anyway" she answered ignoring the threat and walking forward. Once more the guy, fired several rounds and Kara stopped

"Im warning you" The guy warned but again Kara ignored him

"Think im scared of you?" she asked

"You should be" the guy answered

Kara glanced to her side and grinned as the creature could be seen getting closer before it gripped the guy from beneath him and pulled him into the sand.

"It's eating me! Help!" the guy cried holding his hand out for help

"Tough break" Kara commented as she knelt down grabbed the gun, firing more rounds at the sand. Before Steven appeared at her side, he dropped down on the sand beside her and the guy.

"Who sent you? It was Lester, wasn't it?" Steven asked

"Im a professional. I don't talk! Ever" the guy gasped before disappearing.

"Steven" Kara whispered as Steven stood beside her

Slowly Steven reached for the Detector as Kara grabbed the bag putting it over her shoulder

"You're absolutely certain that you or Nick don't know anything?" Steven asked quietly

"I know one thing. It's not a great idea to run and shout on the sand" She answered him as they started back up slowly and quietly

"Good point" Steven said as they made it back to Nick and Taylor.

**XxX**

After the attack on the guy, Kara realized the Anomaly was over the other side of the sand dunes and there were no rocks that came close to getting to it. They had to walk on the sand.

"We've got no choice, but if we tread lightly we should be okay" Nick said from behind them all "According to this, the anomaly should be just over the crest of the dune"

Kara walked beside Taylor; she could feel the sand slipping under her feet as she walked. Suddenly the sand beneath her gave out and she and Taylor slipped landing with a thud on the sand beneath them. Freezing in place, Kara looked up at Steven while Taylor look behind them at Nick…both had frozen in the tracks and looked back at the girls

Sand started sliding not the far away from them and suddenly Steven was pulled into the ground. "Steven!" Kara screamed as she scrambled towards him. She grabbed his hand trying to pull him out.

"It's got me!" Steven said

Kara shook her head frantically as she tried to maintain a grip on her boyfriend "No! Hold on" she said as her father helped to try and pull him out but it was no use. The creature pulled him into the ground

"Steven!" Kara yelled as she stood. Nick started digging as Kara and Taylor shared a glance looking at each other they nodded. They knew what to do

"Let go" Taylor shouted as she jumped up and down on the sand

"No!" Nick said

"Let him go! Let him go!" Kara shouted as she dropped down beside her dad

"Let him go! Let him go! Let him go" Taylor shouted as she jumped around on the sand.

"Taylor, stop. Taylor" Nick shouted

Behind them a huge scorpion burst out of the sand. Steven in its jaws. Kara gasped, as she turned quickly to see a second scorpion burst out of the sand behind them. She gripped Taylor pulling her down onto the sand in between Nick and her.

"Stay down" she said as the second scorpion crawled over them towards the one that held Steven. As the two beasts are fought, the first dropped Steven. Kara crawled towards him, and pulled him back to the others as they climbed the dune to the top.

"Steven take them" Nick cried as Steven caught Taylor's hand, Kara being already on top of the dune grabbed Taylor as she reached her. She watched as her father went back for the bag.

"Dad! Forget the bag. Come on" Kara screamed

Steven reached them as he found an old shell of a scorpion. Down below Kara could see the Anomaly. "Taylor. Get in" Kara said holding the shell steady with her foot as Taylor held her hand and sat down. Kara waited for Steven to sit down before she sat between his legs as her father sat beside Taylor. They slid down the other side of the dune stopping at the bottom, the sand Scorpion at the top.

"Are we going home now?" Taylor asked as the four run towards the Anomaly, the sand scorpion following them down the dune.

"We're going somewhere" Kara answered as they passed through the anomaly. On the other side they entered a forest.

* * *

"We're not at home. But at least there's no sand" Nick said as they walked through the forest

"Any guesses on where we are?" Steven asked

"Well, the air's normal, woodland looks familiar. So I guess its gotta be within the last few thousand years" Kara answered

"Hey, look" Taylor cried as she run ahead

There was a smoke coming from the ground it looked like someone had lit a small fire. There where stone and hieroglyphics around them plus wall paintings. It looked like something you'd find in the stone-age

"Middle Palaeolithic" Kara said as she looked over the scene infront of her "Dad we have to get away from here" she added. Looking to movement, she felt her eyes grow wide as she saw what looked to her to be the starting of the human race. She saw Steven grip Taylor and pull her back as she dropped the artefact in her hand.

Nick moved infront of them all, as the man before him circled them trying to see if they where a threat or not. Reaching back, Nick lunged forward and punched the guy out as he fell back. Kara looked forward and bit back a laugh.

"That don't look right" Steven said pointing at what she was giggling about

"Think I just punched an actor" Nick said

"Yup" Kara answered walking up beside him

"Cutter!" came a familiar voice

Looking up, Kara saw Connor and Abby making their way towards them. She sighed in relief of being home. She was so happy…but her happiness was replaced when she looked at Connor. He was so in for it.

"I knew you'd make it back…" Abby said smiling

"It's really, great to see you guys" Connor said with a small laugh

"Yeah, a few basic plants, some bugs!" Steven said

Connor looked at him "What?" he asked. Kara narrowed her eyes at him as she moved forward; Connor saw this and backed up. Kara grinned.

"Oh your gonna get it" she said

Connor laughed nervously and continued to back up away from his friend

"Run!" Kara said firmly. That's all she had to say, because Connor had started running with Kara following him. "Connor im going to kill you when I catch you" she yelled at him. The others watched the two and laughed softly before making their way to the exit.

**XxX**

"These are the highest stakes we've played for. If we say a word now, we could lose everything" Nick said as he hid the gear he had found back in the Silurian behind his back. Seeing as Lester was walking towards him, Kara and Steven

"So do nothing?" Steven asked

"We just have to be sure" Kara said

"Welcome to the Lost World Adventure Park. Cavemen, concrete dinosaurs and water slides" Lester said when he reached the three. Steven didn't stop he carried on walking, Kara sighed and followed.

* * *

Reaching her fathers car, Kara turned to Taylor and opened the back door for her to get in. Steven climbed into the passenger's side leaving Kara in the back with Taylor. Soon after Nick arrived and climbed driving Taylor home.

Reaching Steven's first, Kara climbed out with him seeing she had left her I-pod there that morning. Nick said he would see her at home later, and Kara nodded after Steven said he would drop her off later tonight.

Saying bye to Taylor as she climbed into the front with Nick. Kara watched as they drove off, Steven going ahead into the house. After her father's car had disapeared, Kara turned and followed Steven. She walked into his home. She took a seat on the bed like she had that morning, smiling when he walked in from the kitchen.

She looked up when Steven sat beside her and took her hand

"What?" she asked confused

Steven didn't say anything just kissed her lightly "Sorry" he said

"For what?" she asked even more confused

"For arguing with you back on the other side. You and Nick know something but you shut everyone else out" he said.

Kara sighed "We didn't say anything because we don't want to cause panic throughout the team. If we thought there was a traitor and we told you then realised there wasn't. We'd be in the wrong, Lester all ready thinks we're crazy" she explained.

Steven nodded, as Kara hit him in the arm. "You're not supposed to agree that im crazy" she said even though she was laughing

"Well you are crazy" Steven laughed

"Yeah! Crazy about you" she said catching him off guard. She smiled as he stared at her before realising what she said. She grinned as they both leaned in before her lips met his in a soft kiss. Steven pushed her back as she fell onto his bed, the kiss getting stronger by the second. But neither pulled away.

Steven knew what he was doing was partly wrong, because he still loved Helen. Kara's mother, but Kara was his girlfriend, she had been hurt enough in the past mostly by her mother…but her mother was around now to spoil this for either of them. Lightly, Steven trailed his hand down her side as he continued to kiss her, Kara sliding her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

* * *

**There Chapter 5.**

**Kara and Steven talk, and actually take the relationship further.**

**Please Read and Review**

**I had the thought of Steven and Kara going further into their relationship. And it wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it. So I did.**


	8. The Mammoth

**Wow. It's coming to the end almost. Gonna have to wait until I get the next Season comes out now before I update. Its gonna be a while.**

**So. There is one more chapter after this.**

**Read and Review please?**

* * *

_Primeval Season 2_

**Chapter Six**

**The Mammoth**

* * *

Bright, clear, sunny day on the M25. Dina Salmon sat in her car with her son Jake in the back playing with his toy dinosaurs. Around them waited others in their vehicles. The Motorway was extremely slow today, and Dina along with the others had places to get to.

"We're going to see you Daddy soon, aren't we Jake?" Dina asked as she sighed deeply turning to her son "He's been on a big aeroplane up in the sky, but he'll be landing God, any minute. Come on" She said as she turned over a drawing on the passenger's seat, before looking up and out of the front window

Ahead of her she could see a sign that let everyone on the motorway know why the traffic wasn't moving. The sign read 'Severe Delays'. Dina sighed "Roadwork's again" she mumbled. Glancing back at Jake, she turned just in time to catch someone run past her car. Confused on what was going on she turned to see what was happening. Many other people where running past now some screaming

"Whats going on Jake?" Dina asked the little boy who had dropped his toys and was now watching people running past them

Roaring could be heard from ahead of them and cars where being throwing left and right. Dina strained to see what was happening, she was shaking in fear of what she would see if the van infront of her was moved. But she could get out. But she wouldn't leave Jake.

The van infront of her was pushed back into the front of her car, before it too was lifted into the air and thrown to the side. There before her stood a huge elephant…but it was bigger.

* * *

Rap music was playing from the CD player in the locker room of the ARC where, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Kara Cutter where all situated. Abby lay down on the weight bench as she breathed heavily lifting the weights up. Connor was messing around near the lockers on his skateboard and Kara sat on the floor near the CD-player. She had just learned that Connor's girlfriend…well ex-girlfriend had stolen Rex.

"We have to tell Cutter" Abby said holding the weights above her head for someone to take

"But Caroline hated Rex" Connor said

"That's why she took him Connor. To get back at you for dumping by text" Kara said looking up

"Why hasn't she given him back yet?" Abby asked

"Maybe she's so crazy about me that she's gonna hold him hostage until I get back together with her" Connor suggested

"Really?" Kara and Abby asked together

"Maybe not" Connor muttered as he took the weights from Abby

"Don't tell Cutter yet, okay? I'll get him back, I promise" Connor said as she held the weights and Abby sat up. Connor turned only to be stopped by Stephan.

"Hey. So whats the secret meeting all about?" Stephan asked

Kara looked up to see Connor straining to hold the weights as he answered Stephan

"I don't know. It's a secret, isn't it?" Connor answered

"You wanna put that down Conner?" Kara asked as she pushed herself off the floor and walked towards her locker

"He just said to meet him here" Abby said from beside Kara

"I wanted it to be somewhere we wouldn't be overhead" Nick said as he stood in the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to face him as he walked further in and turned the music up

"Wow, advanced paranoia or what?" Connor said turning to Stephan

Kara shot him a dirty look as she moved towards her father

"A necessary precaution. Come here" Nick said as the others moved forward "There's someone working against us, someone one who has access to the detector and probably the same someone who stole the headset in the Silurian" Nick explained

"Someone?" Stephan asked

"Okay, I know that we all have our own ideas about who that might be, but this time we have to find out for sure" Nick stated

"Okay so how we gonna do that?" Stephan questioned

Nick was about to answer but the Alarm sounded alerting them all to a new anomaly. Kara looked at her father as the others grabbed their things and left the room. Moments later, Kara and Nick walked into the main part of the ARC

**XxX**

"My worst nightmare, in one sentence" James Lester shouted over the sound of the Alarm

Kara stood at the Detector with Connor and her father; she looked up to see him and Jenny descending the ramp towards them

"Mammoth on the M25!" Kara supplied the answer as Jenny opened her phone

"Colombian Mammoth" Leek stated from behind Lester and Jenny

"The flavour is immaterial" Lester said

"The Colombian Mammoth was a hairless species, sir" Leek explained

"Look I don't care if it's shaved its legs and got a bikini wax. It's on a motorway in broad daylight" Lester snapped

"Its not gonna be enough" Nick said as he, Kara and Stephan inspected the guns in the back of the truck

"Nope. Gonna need a bigger gun" Kara stated as Stephan walked away to get what they needed

"Alright" Nick said watching Stephan walk off

Kara watched him go, she and Stephan had been closer since last night. She had spent the night at his place arriving at the ARC with him this morning. Leaving the ARC for the parking lot, Kara, Nick, Abby and Connor all climbed into Nick's car

* * *

**Stephan****'s POV**

Stephan opened the back of his car as he removed the gun that he needed. Closing the boot, he jumped when he saw Helen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her rounding the side of the car

"I needed to see you" Helen said

Stephan felt his heart stop. He had slept with Kara last night, they had taken their relationship further just like he wanted but her couldn't help the love he held for Helen. But he didn't want to hurt Kara…again

Hearing a car horn behind him he knew it was Kara and the others

"Get down" he ordered Helen as he lay the gun beside him out of sight

"I left the gun inside; I'll catch up with you, yeah?" He lied

He was thankful when Nick nodded and pulled off. Before he turned to Helen

"What are you playing at?" He demanded harshly. He didn't want her to mess things up between him and Kara again. They had finally come back to good terms, and he didn't want to lose her trust a final time. He loved her undoubtly. But he loved her mother too.

"Talk to me Stephan" Helen asked

"You where right" Stephan said straighten up. Helen followed suit "Cutter knows about the conspiracy"

"Come with me. We can't wait any longer" Helen said

Stephan froze, his mind wandering to the teenage version of Helen who he loved. He wanted to go with Helen, but he didn't want to leave Kara. He knew she wouldn't go with him…she hated Helen for what she did. For leaving her and her father. Besides even if she did go with him…how would he choose between her and her mother he couldn't.

Besides, Kara followed everything her father did. She followed her heart but when it came to the Anomalies she did whatever her father did. She said it was the right thing to do. She wouldn't just drop everything she had to run. Especially through the Anomalies.

"Nick and Kara can cope, every second you delay makes Lester's postion stronger" Helen added breaking Stephan from his thoughts

"All right" Stephan said with a heavy sigh. He hoped Kara would forgive him for this, but he knew deep down she wouldn't

**End of **

**Stephan's POV**

Getting the scene, Kara looked up to see Jenny and a lot of people standing around to see what was going on. Reporters included

"Hi. I have shut down the motorway at the next two junctions, kept the camera crew out, shut down the mobile networks, there's no fly-zone in place and the eye-witnesses have been debriefed" Jenny explained as she walked beside the car

"And all that with your skirt tucked into your tights. Well done" Nick teased

"Im not going to look. Mammoth. Go" Jenny said pointing forward

"Yes Mam" Kara joked with a mock salute as her father continued driving

**XxX**

Finally stopping the four climbed out of the car as the looked ahead to where the Mammoth was. Kara stood on the step of the passengers side door as she over looked the door to get a better look. Abby stood behind her as Connor stood on the other side of the car. Both of them on the steps.

"Oh you beauty" Kara heard her father whisper

"It's the biggest elephant that every lived. They where still running around North America until about 8,000 years ago" Kara explained

"It's a herd animal" Abby said

"Cant smell its mates" Kara finished

Nick nodded as he turned to face them, but worry crossed Kara's face as she saw movement in one of the cars not that far from the Mammoth

"Please help!" A woman yelled as she hit the horn of her car numerous times

"We've got get her out" Connor said as the remaining three jumped down for the positions closing the doors behind them

"No. If we got near her, it'll make things worse" Nick said looking at the woman

"The Mammoth's panicking cause she's making to much noise. First thing we gotta do is to get her to shut up" Kara said as she joined her father. She turned then spoke again

"Get Jenny to put you through to the Highways Agency. Tell them we gotta get a urgent message" Kara said turning to Connor who nodded

"Im on it" He said

As he and Kara turned back around and Abby appeared by their side cocking a rifle

"No, we're gonna need more firepower" Kara said looking at the gun

Jeez, where the hell is Stephan?" Nick asked looking down at his watch

* * *

Once Connor returned, the woman quietened down. Kara looked up at the sign and grinned as 'Shut up!!' was displayed

"Typeful" Nick commented

"It's what you said isn't it?" Connor asked

Kara shook her head as she looked over at the woman "I can't wait any longer" Nick said

"What you going to do?" Abby asked

"This" Nick said before running towards the woman

Kara felt her eyes grow wide "Dad!" she said in frustration as she followed. Abby and Connor behind her.

Kara got to the car as she heard the woman asked Nick to help Jake

"My mum!" Jake said as Kara opened the door and held his hand

"Its okay, I'll look after her" Nick said "Kara take him" Nick added as Kara pulled Jake towards Connor and Abby

"Come on Jake" Kara said as she, Jake and Abby run towards Connor

"Whats going on?" Jake asked

"We have to get the mammoth back through the anomaly somehow" Kara said as the four of them stopped

"I have an idea" Abby said

"Look after him Connor. We wont be long" Abby said as Kara left Jake with Connor

"What about Dumbo?" Connor asked

"Distract it?" Kara suggested as she and Abby continued running

"Car, car, car, car…" Kara and Abby said breathlessly as they looked for a car. Before seeing a yellow two-seated convertible. "Oh yes" they said as they jumped into it and Abby sped off down the motorway

**XxX**

As the sped away from the scene, Abby explained her idea to Kara. Both girls knew there was a Safari Park one junction down. After getting what they needed from the Safari Park, the two returned to Nick and Connor.

Pulling up beside Nick, Kara handed the container to Abby to passed it to Nick

"Whats this?" Nick asked

"Female elephant urine. He's gonna want to follow the scent" Kara explained as she and Abby climbed out of the car

"There's a Safari Park one junction down" Abby finished

"Yes. Bring it" Nick said as he walked towards the Anomaly

Nick stood infront of the anomaly as Kara and Abby stood behind it. The anomaly flickered and Kara and Abby exchanged worried looks as it completely disappeared.

"Dad! The anomaly" Kara cried as her father turned

Sighing heavily, Kara looked around as she saw her father spray the urine and head towards a truck that had its ramp down. It was the same ramp that Connor was in with Jake

"Connor's in that truck" Abby said as she and Kara started running with Nick to avoid the on coming Mammoth

"Connor pull up the ramp" Nick shouted as she threw the urine container as the Mammoth followed behind him onto the truck

"Connor pull up the ramp" Kara shouted as the Mammoth walked further into the back of the truck. The ramp started moving before it locked in place. Kara laughed softly as she helped her father up off the ground

"We caught a Mammoth" she said to Nick as she looked at the truck then over at Abby

* * *

Once getting, Connor and Jake from the truck they headed back towards Nick's car. Kara helped Jake into the back between Connor and Abby before she climbed into the front. Nick started the engine as he drove back towards where Jenny was situated. They needed to get Jake back to his mum. Soldiers had appeared to transport the Mammoth back to the ARC.

As they stopped, Kara looked up ahead as her eyes fell on Stephan and her mother. She froze…that's why he hadn't shown up. She felt her heart break when she realized that he was actually with her after last night. Closing her eyes she shook her head as she climbed out

"Come on Jake. Lets find your mum. Eh?" Connor asked as he allowed Jake to climb onto his back

Once out of the car, Kara closed her door and Connor seeing as he was holding Jake before moving forward. She stopped infront of Stephan with her father but refused to look at him she refused to let him see the hurt and betrayal that she felt.

"Where the hell have you been? We could have been killed" Nick said ignoring Helen

"You weren't" Stephan said

"Not this time" Kara snapped

"You just gonna ignore me Nick…Kara?" Helen asked

Kara turned to her mother "If it means you'll go away, then yeah. I will" she said harshly

Nick placed a hand on Kara's shoulder to calm her though he figured it wouldn't do much good "Is she with you?" he asked Stephan

"Not in the way you think" Stephan answered though he was looking at Kara when he said it

"You've been seeing her?" Nick asked

Kara snapped her attention to Stephan, their eyes locked for a second but Kara looked away instantly

"Yeah, a couple of times, but, look this is important" Stephan admitted

"You're fired" Nick said as he walked past Stephan

Stephan sighed as he looked over at Kara before turning and following Nick

"She can help us" he said

Kara turned to her mother who was watching her intently. She glared hard at her "Why the hell did you come back?" she asked

"You didn't miss me?" Helen asked as if Kara was a child

"At first? Yeah, I did. You where my mother…of course I missed you. But as time past and I grew older, you started to fade. You where dead. That's what we all thought. But then you just turn up again." Kara answered

"I told you. I got lonely" Helen stated

Kara shook her head "That's not the reason and you know it. You didn't care about me or dad. You just didn't want us getting close to anyone. You didn't want dad and Claudia getting close so you stepped in. You took Claudia from dad…and now you're taking Stephan from me" Kara said trying to stay calm, though she was extremely angry at her mother.

Helen stared at her daughter no remorse or emotion on her face. She did care about Kara her only child, but she didn't show it. Kara stared at her for a bit longer before she stormed away from her mother and followed her father. She walked straight past Stephan not evening bothering to look back at him.

* * *

Back at the ARC, Kara stood with Abby feeding the Mammoth. Kara laughed softly as he took the apple she offered him, before turning to Abby who fed him after her.

"Don't get attached you cant keep him" Lester said stepping off the ramp beside Kara and Abby

Kara and cooled down since her confrontation of her mother. She had yet to face Stephan she had been avoiding him since that afternoon. Even Abby and Connor could see that their friend was running from him instead of facing him. They couldn't blame her. They had seen her face up to her mother. Each new Kara had a temper, Connor remembered being on the receiving end of it. The first time they met. Though that time she was defending her mother. Times had changed.

"Did you know that the Colombian Mammoth's trunk was five times more dexterous than an elephants?" Kara questioned as she fed the mammoth another apple

"Why is everyone telling me facts about Mammoth's today? Do I look interested?" Lester answered with a question "Still those tusks might be worth a bit" he added

Both Kara and Abby turned to him "You wouldn't" they said together

Lester shrugged "Have a word with him about personal hygiene, would you?" he asked. Kara rolled her eyes turning away from Lester. As the Mammoth thumped against the door.

"Careful Lester. He'll attack predators if he senses danger" Kara said as Lester walked away. The Mammoth reached out its trunk and messed Abby's hair up causing Kara to laugh

"Hey!" Abby said as she straightened her fringe

"Wow. That's not something you see everyday" Stephan said as he walked up to the girls. Kara turned away from him and started to walk away but Abby grabbed her arm

"Your gonna have to face him sooner or later" Abby whispered

Kara sighed "I chose later" she answered but she stopped walking away

Abby closed the door on the Mammoth and turned to Stephan.

"Pity you missed him in action" she said

"Im sorry about that" Stephan apologized looking at both girls. Though he couldn't help but stare at Kara, she had her head down again refusing to look at him. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He had hurt her, he knew he had. He had heard what she said to Helen back on the Motorway.

"What about you Abby?" Stephan asked looking back at Abby, he would talk to Kara soon "Do you think what we're doing here is right, keeping all this a secret?" he asked

"Yeah. I do. Look at the way we treat animals now, Stephan. Everyday a new species disappears. What would people do to creatures they don't understand?" Abby explained

"This isn't just about the creatures. This is about our future" Stephan argued

"What future?" Kara asked turning to face him all emotion and betrayal gone. "You really think my mother cares about that? She doesn't care about any of it. This is just one big experiment to her" Kara explained

"Kara just listen to her. Listen to what she has to say" Stephan asked almost begged

Kara shook her head at him "No. Whatever dad says…im with him" she said walking away again only this time Stephan stopped her

"What about our future. What about me and you?" he asked her

Kara sighed and looked over at him "What about me and you? There is no me and you. You ended it when you chose my mother over me" she answered pulling her hand from his grasp and walking away and over towards Connor, Abby following.

Stephan watched her walk away; it was like she had taken a piece of him with her. But he couldn't help but feel she was right. He had chosen Helen over her. Putting an end to their relationship all together. Kara never made him chose between her and her mother. But Helen had.

**XxX**

Kara sighed as Abby and Connor stood outside the research room, she grabbed her I-pod from her Locker and headed to the top of the ramp at the end of Lester's office. She slid down the wall with her music on, her legs dangling down over the edge of the ramp her arms leaning on the railing infront of her.

She didn't care about anything at the moment, she just needed to think. She didn't want to be near anyone, she just wanted to alone. She had ended it with Stephan, well he more of he had ended it with her. It was the right thing to do wasn't it? He had hurt her before when she learned he had slept with her mother. He had promised he wouldn't hurt her again, but he had.

The night after rescuing Taylor, Kara thought that would have brought her and Stephan closer. She thought that now their relationship had gone further she could trust him. She had never been so wrong. Tears sprung to her eyes as she lowered her head in to her arms. She wouldn't cry for him. He wasn't worth it.

One.

Two

Two silent tears dripped down into her lap. As she furiously wiped them away. She wouldn't cry, no matter how much she was hurting. She would cry for him. He had chosen his path, and she had chosen hers. Their paths may cross again one day. That she didn't doubt. She hoped that by then she would have gotten over him, and she would be able to face him. Forgetting about the pain he had caused her and her father. But her mostly. He had her heart right from the beginning whether he knew it or not. And he still had it. On some level deep down she still loved him. She just guessed it wasn't meant to be

Shaking her head, Kara looked up and stared dead ahead into nothing. Before she lowered her gaze back down to the floor where she could see her father and Connor at the Anomaly Detector. Standing, Kara switched off her music and descended the ramp before going to find Abby.

* * *

After a while, Nick and Connor left the ARC taking Kara and Abby with them. Both girls didn't have a clue what was going on but followed anyway figuring that one of the guys would explain sooner of later.

After a bit of driving, Nick pulled up outside a church. The confusion was growing inside Kara as they entered the building right to the very back of the room where the slid down onto the floor behind the last row of seats. Kara and Abby sat side by side wondering what the hell was going on.

"I thought a dramatic setting might be appropriate" Connor said to Cutter as Kara looked down at them

"Why? Were you hoping for a divine intervention?" Nick asked

"You better pray Caroline doesn't hurt Rex" Abby whispered to Connor

Kara grinned at Connor's face. Before looking at her dad

"Why does Caroline know about Rex?" Nick asked

Connor sighed as he turned face front "Um…thing is, me and Caroline…" he started

"Yeah. Broke up" Kara whispered

"Yep" Nick said

"She's stolen him" Abby said looking at Connor

"Oh…" Connor sighed staring at her

"What…What kind of girl steals your lizard when you split up?" Nick asked

Kara and Abby grinned as Connor spoke "She doesn't really know how unusual he really is" Connor said

"What if she gives him to somebody who does?" Nick asked

"Your right, I…" Connor said

"Yeah, so get him back…" Nick stated finally

"Okay" Connor said looking at Abby then down at his watch. "Should be any minute now" he said looking up at Nick

**XxX**

"Can someone tell us why were here?" Kara asked finally getting annoyed with the fact that she didn't know

"Connor reset the Anomaly Detector. A false alarm went off exactly 15 minutes ago" Nick explained

"There hasn't been an alarm" Abby said

"That's because it was diverted first to the person who's been sabotaging the detector" Nick answered

"They'll be coming here, right now, expecting an anomaly" Connor explained

"So. The next person through the door is our traitor?" Kara asked as she put the pieces together

"Yep" Nick said

* * *

"All things bright and beautiful all creatures great and small" Connor sang looking through one of the music books

"All this wise and wonderful the Lord God made them all" Abby joined in

"Each little…" The two singers trailed off as the door to the church opened. Kara who had slid down to sit beside her dad looked up. She had been laying against his shoulder listening to Connor and Abby singing.

The four of them turned, to see Soldier's infiltrating the church before Jenny came into view. Kara glanced down at Abby as Connor took a few pictures before he ducked down so he wouldn't be seen.

"It's Jenny" He whispered

"So where is it then?" Kara head Jenny ask

Nick stood and started walking towards Jenny, Kara, Abby and Connor following

"You!" Nick said anger building inside him

"Where's the anomaly?" Jenny asked

"There isn't one" Nick stated

"Then why are we here?" Jenny asked still oblivious to what was going on

"That's a good question. I give you 10 seconds to answer it" Nick said as he and Jenny stopped walking meters from one another

"I knew you where odd, but this is extreme even by your standards" Jenny said confused on what was going on

"The alarm was false!" Nick yelled "The only way you could have known about it was if you created a diversion between the detector and your own computer" Nick explained as he reached into his jacket for his gun "Who you working for?" he asked

Kara stepped forward tentively but Connor held her back

"Sir, I must ask you to lower your weapon!" one of the Soliders commanded

"What do you want?" Nick asked

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is I was told to bring as many men as possible to this address to deal with a high-priority Anomaly" Jenny explained

"Who told you that?" Nick asked moving closer

"Im not very good at talking with a gun in my face, so put it down and we'll discuss this rationally" Jenny said loudly

"I said who sent you?" Nick demanded getting closer still

"Sir, this is your last chance" One of the soliders said again moving in

"Your going to get us both killed" Jenny whispered

"Sir lower your weapon. Lower your weapon at once" the solider said once again

Kara watched as her father didn't respond again, she knew he was mad but she hadn't seen him like this before.

"Last chance" Nick said as he moved closer with the gun towards Jenny

"Leek" Jenny said. Kara, Connor and Abby looked at one another "It was Leek who sent me. Leek" Jenny finished

Nick lowered the gun before turning to Kara, Abby and Connor "We got to get back to the ARC" he said

Kara nodded as she and the other two followed Nick and Jenny out and into the cars before driving back to the ARC

* * *

"Why would Leek go to all that trouble to try and kill me?" Lester asked

The others had just arrived back at the ARC to find that the future predator had attacked Lester. Kara stared at the creature as she, her father and Lester returned to the main part of the ARC

"I think that was just the icing on the cake. Surprisingly, I think there is something much bigger than just you going on here." Nick answered

"I see. First im a traitor, now im insignificant. Your really gonna hurt my feelings" Lester said as he put his tie back on under his collar

"If Leek wanted to kill you, he could have just pushed you down a lift shaft, but he didn't, he studied the anomalies. He worked out how to control the future predator. Doesn't sound just like some petty grudge" Kara explained

"So what does he want?" Lester asked

"I don't know" Kara answered as she walked off to Join Abby who was heading towards Connor

"What are you doing?" Abby asked Connor who was at the detector

"Trying to track down Leek" Connor answered "There's gotta be a clue in his personal files"

"Obviously know your way around" Kara said looking at the screen

"Mmm-Hmm" came her answer

"Hack into the regularly do you?" Abby asked

"Oh yeah…You'd be amazed how much Lester gets paid" Connor said not taking his eyes off the screen she he didn't seen the girls narrow their eyes at him

"Whats my middle name?" Abby and Kara asked together

"Sarah and Rose" Connor answered both of them without thinking, realizing what he had said he stopped typing "You both told me that once though, right?" he asked

"No" the girls answered. And Connor knew he was caught

"Keep out of our personal information Connor" Kara said

He typed in a password and came to Leeks personal file. "Oh look. Got it" he said

"Password?" he said to no one in particular "Leek" he said as she typed it in but it came up incorrect. "Lester" he said again only for it to come up incorrect once again "Predator" he tried once more. Grunting in frustration when it came up incorrect again

"Mothers maiden name? They always use that" Kara said looking at Lester

"Murphy" Lester answered

Connor typed it in but it came up incorrect again

"Anomaly" Nick suggested

"Way to obvious" Connor said

"Well, just try it" Kara said hitting Connor in the shoulder

Connor typed 'anomaly' into the password box and clicked go. It went through "Oh, look. We're in" Connor said as the page changed

"It's a bomb. Everyone get out now" Nick said

Kara and Jenny exchanged confused looks but Nick snapped them out when he shouted for everyone to get out. In a hurry everyone headed for the exit

"Connor not you" Nick said

Kara stopped and turned to Connor and Nick

"Kara go!" Nick said. He didn't want to argue with her now. Kara nodded and left following Abby hoping her dad and Connor would get out soon

* * *

Once the bomb had been taken care off everyone returned to their jobs. Kara found herself in the research room with her father, Connor and Abby. Looking over the device that was found on the head of the Future predator. Jenny joined them a few moments later

"What is it?" She asked

"Uh…my guess is that it's some kind of neural clamp. It was surgically implanted in the skull of the predator. It must be how Leek was controlling it." Nick explained

Kara took the clamp from her father and held out her palm of her other hand as she placed the Clamp into it "The clamp is linked to the central nervous system, and its operated by remote radio signals." She explained

"I've never seen anything this advanced before" Connor said

"Yeah Leek, isn't this smart" Nick said

"You mean he hotwired his brain by remote control" Abby said understanding what Kara had said

Nick looked up and out of the window at the Anomaly Detector. "Which is where he's made a mistake" he said

"Any incoming radio signals are picked up on the detector, right?" Nick asked Kara and Connor, though Connor built the machine, Kara knew how to use it because she was there most of the time when Connor was finishing it up

"Yeah" both Connor and Kara said

"So all we would have to do is track where this signal is transmitted from…" Nick started

"And that's where we'll find Leek" Jenny finished

Nick nodded

"We're on it" Kara said as she, Connor and Jenny left the room. Kara and Connor headed straight for the Detector.

* * *

Soon, Kara and Connor locked onto the a trace of the transmitter signal.

"We got a visual trace on the signal that Leek was transmitting to the future predator" Connor said

"That's it? There's no chance you're making a mistake?" Lester asked

"I don't do mistakes. Often. Not in this case. That's definitely the location" Connor said speaking for himself

"Come on then" Nick said moving to leave

"Where on earth do you think your going?" Lester asked stopping him

"Well where do you think?" Kara asked

"This operation is no place for civilians. The military will handle it, under my supervision" Lester said walking away from the detector and out of the ARC. The Military soldiers, unloaded their guns and left

* * *

ARC was empty, except for five people left inside with nothing to do. Kara Cutter being one of these board occupants. She sat on the railing of the ramp beside her dad as Jenny walked towards them.

"Look on the bright side. At least your safe here" Jenny said stopping beside the two Cutters

"We're supposed to be out there doing something" Nick said. Kara nodded her head in agreement

"I can trace her" Kara heard Connor say from down below

"What? Who?" Abby asked

"Caroline" Connor said before facing Nick, Jenny and Kara

"You wanted me to get Rex back? I can trace Caroline's mobile through the detector" Connor said as he and Abby run to the detector

"Oi, Connor, that's illegal use of Government property." Jenny shouted down "Im not looking" Jenny said as Connor ignored her. Kara laughed softly

Kara watched as Connor and Abby talked and she waited to be told if they had found her

"We found her! We're gonna go get Rex back." Connor said walking towards the exit

"I'll come with you. Probably only lose him again anyway" Nick said walking down the ramp

"Hey! Wait for me" Kara shouted running to catch up with Connor and Abby. She didn't hear what Jenny and Nick where saying because she was too far away from them

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked as she, Abby, Nick, Connor and Jenny stood looking around some abandon warehouse. This was where the signal for Caroline's phone had lead them. Even though Kara had never actually met Caroline she didn't think that she would hang out here…not the way Connor describe her anyway

"Doesn't look the kind of place Caroline would hang out" Abby said looking around as Connor made his way towards her

"Maybe its some kind of retreat. She always was very, uh, spiritual" Connor said

Kara laughed at the comment and the look Abby made. She then turned to Jenny who spoke

"Or you just messed up" Jenny commented

"No. This is the place" Connor said looking at the hand held detector in his hand as the bleeping continued

Opening the door to one of the buildings. Kara, Nick and the others passed through into the hallway before heading down to where the bleeping was getting stronger leading them straight to where Caroline's phone was. They walked a little further and down a flight of stairs, into what seemed to be the basement of the building. Not that far away was a purse, Caroline's purse. Inside was her phone and belongings. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Heading back up the stairs, Nick pushed open a door and the group walked in. Surrounding them was soldiers holding guns aimed straight at them. Kara stopped beside Abby, as Connor and Jenny stood the other side of Nick. They had walked into a trap. Caroline was like bait. Leek knew that they would come for her and if not her then Rex.

"I wondered who was gonna come. And I was hoping it was gonna be you" Leek said

One of the soldiers behind Kara hit her father at the base of the neck with his gun, knocking him out.

"Dad!" Kara yelled turning on the solider. She glared at him as she punched him only to be caught by another solider. The one she hit landed on the floor with a thud. Kara struggled against her capture as he led her towards a door leading off from the room

"Let me go!" she snapped at him as he pushed her into a dark room, Connor, Abby and Jenny came in after her. Nick being dragged in and placed infront of them. Kara knelt beside her dad but was pulled back away from him by someone. She couldn't see who it was.

Looking up she saw her mother enter the room. She glared hard at her; she wasn't scared like the others where, it was plainly shown on their faces. She watched as her mother kneeled beside her father and whispered his name as he stirred. She then kissed him.

"Im sorry. I told him not to hurt you…or Kara" Helen said softly. Kara was beside her but she was being held back by someone probably a Soldier

"What you doing here?" Nick asked as Helen sat up and Leek appeared behind her "Helen your behind this?" Nick asked. Kara looked up at Leek as she stopped struggling to break free from whoever was holding her

"Helen has been very helpful, but please give a little credit where its due" Leek sighed

Nick rolled his head onto the side, to see, Jenny, Abby, Connor and Kara knelt together. Fear written on three of the groups faces though he saw anger written on his daughters. Most was directed at the person who had dragged her into the room and was now holding onto her.

Bright lights flooded the room, as everyone blinked to get used to sudden light. Kara was one of the first to recover as she stared at the roaring and snarling of the creatures in cages before her. There was one from every creature they had ever gone against. Kara stood as she looked around the room as she moved towards her father. She looked at her mother then back at the creatures. What the hell was going on?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**There. Chapter Six is finished.**

**Last chapter will be updated soon. I hope.**

**Then you're gonna have to wait until Season 3 is out so I can update.**

**Please review**

**Thank you.**


	9. Getting some Answers

_Primeval Season 2_

* * *

**Nooo! It's the end. This is the last Chapter of Season 2. I do not believe it.**

**Season 3 won't be out for a good while.**

**Hope I'll still have readers by the time it comes out.**

**Anyway…here is the last chapter. Of my Primeval Season Two.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Getting some answers**

**_Last time on Primeval_**:

The team, find out that there is a traitor on the team. Helen returns with a prospotion for Steven to go with her through the anomalies. And a Mammoth appears through an anomaly on the M25. As Kara struggles to put the past behind her for the good and hers and Steven's relationship…her trust in him shatters when she sees him with her mother. After they had caught the Mammoth. She breaks up with him, leaving Steven feeling guilty.

* * *

Down inside the bunker, Nick, Kara and Jenny sat together in a holding cell. Well Kara and Nick sat while Jenny paced around. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are Leek and Helen up to? All those creatures, why are they here, what are they gonna do with them?" Jenny asked looking down at the two Cutters

"Well I could guess but whats the point, its going to be okay. Helen's not interested in you" Nick said looking up at Jenny

"She's your wife; you should have kept her under control" Jenny said even though she was smiling

Kara and Nick laughed softly. And Kara laid her head against her father's shoulder. Her mind was racing; Steven had betrayed her and gone off with her mother. She and her father were trapped inside a bunker with the rest of team. They had found out who was the traitor on the team, it was Leek. He had been working with Helen all along…he had been working against the team. For what reason's Kara didn't know.

"You know what I mean" Jenny said breaking Kara from her thoughts

"I hope your fiance knows, you're such an old fashioned girl" Nick said with a grin

"For your information I don't have a fiance anymore" Jenny said slowly

"Why? What happened?" Kara asked genuine concern written in her tone as she gazed up at Jenny. She had become fond of the woman

"This job" Jenny answered

"Yep" Nick said simply

"He though I'd met someone else, I couldn't very well tell him it wasn't another man, as much as a something-asurus. Anyway, the truth of the matter is I've been feeling different recently." Jenny said softly "Look can we talk about this another time" Jenny said quickly

"Sure…we didn't start it" Kara said

"Well it's not like we haven't got anything else to worry about, imminent death for example" Jenny said

"Its okay, we're not going to die. My mum's a lot of things but she's not a killer." Kara said

"You really think she's in charge here?" Jenny asked looking down at the teenager

"Yeah. Leek doesn't have the wit to do this on his own" Nick answered

The three of them where throwing into silence for a while. Kara still laying against, her father. She looked at her phone, but once again found that she didn't have any signal. Besides…even if she did have signal. Who could she call? Steven? Ha…he wouldn't come save her…he believed her mother over her. So why would he believed that her mother had kidnapped her along with the rest of team.

She could always have called Lester…but would he actually believe her too? She had Lester weren't exactly the best of friends. If anything they hated each other. Mostly because of Lester's dislike for Kara's parents.

"I hope the others are okay" Kara said suddenly. They had been separated from Connor and Abby after they had seen the creatures that where locked up under here with them.

* * *

Listening in on the conversation between, Nick, Kara and Jenny. Was the one person that Kara hated at this moment. Helen Cutter. Leek walked up behind the woman and shut off the speaker that was being transmitted from the Cell…the three where in.

"They see what I can do, and yet they still belittles me. And that Kid…" Leek said angrily

"Kara's not…just any Kid…she's my kid. I suggest you talk about her properly if you want to stay to see this operation Oliver" Helen said dangerously turning to the man. Kara may have hated her…but Helen still loved Kara. She was her only daughter after all. "You won't forget our deal? Nothing happens to either Kara or Nick" Helen added

A guard cleared his throat and Leek turned. Caroline stood behind him, nervously

"I'd like to go home now." She said nervously looking from Leek to Helen and back again "I don't want to be involved in anything like this

Leek smirked and turned to Helen before leaving the room, the Guard ordering Caroline to follow him

* * *

Back in the cell with Nick, Jenny and Kara. Jenny had now taken to sitting opposite the two Cutters. Kara was slowly drifting off to sleep, but she was fighting to stay awake. She sighed heavily from beside her father as she looked around the room. The fan over head casting shadows over the three occupants as it swirled around their heads

"Whatever Leek is planning to do with those creatures, Helen will have her own agenda. She always does" Nick said

"Lester says she's mad" Jenny exclaimed

"No. She's extraordinary" Kara stated with a shake of her head

"Extraordinary? She tried to kill you Nick…and she stole the love of you life Kara" Jenny said

Kara looked away and sighed. Jenny bit her lip as she saw the young girls face and sighed realizing Kara wasn't completely over the fact that Steven had chosen Helen over her.

"That's his loss. He wants my mum…he can have her" Kara said looking back up

"No, no, no, no. Leek tried to kill me" Nick retorted "Bomb's aren't Helen's style"

"But hostage taking is?" Jenny asked trying to come to grips with everything Nick and Kara where saying

"Well she must have her reasons" Nick continued

"God! Anyone would think your still in love with the woman" Jenny said

"Yeah. Probably am" Nick said

"What about you Kara?" Jenny asked. Kara looked over at her and shrugged

"Don't know…She hasn't actually been there for me…at all. But she's still my mum...She was there for the first 10 years of my life. So yeah…I guess I still love her. Part of me is still holding on to her" Kara said. She was telling true…she hadn't just made that up, apart of her was still holding onto her mother. It was just taking a while for her to let go

"It's not so much to do with love or hate anymore. It goes much deeper than that. Me and Helen shared something that was unique. We connected. There's nothing I can do about it" Nick explained

Kara was silent as her father spoke, she sighed softly laying her head once again against his shoulder. As the three of them where thrown once more into a comfortable silence.

**XxX**

Before long, the door to the cell opened and Kara looked up as a guard entered. He held his rifle at his side and looked down at the three. He motioned for them to follow him and Kara stood as her father helped Jenny.

The guard led them away from the cell, and through a few tunnels inside the Bunker. Turning a corner…Kara saw her mother standing ahead; it looked like she was waiting for them.

The guard stopped beside her. As Kara looked at anything except her mother. Nick stood beside his daughter as Jenny stood a little to the side.

"Its time we talked" Helen said looking down at her husband

"What about?" Nick asked leaning against the wall

Jenny looked over at him, catching Kara's eye in the process. Kara smiled weakly at the woman before turning to look at her father

Helen walked towards Jenny, she looked over at her husband and daughter before turning back to the woman "Fascinating. The same as Claudia. In every external detail. Eyes, Hair…In all visible ways, she's the same woman, and yet she's completely different" Helen said as she reached out to touch Jenny

"Back off" Jenny snapped pulling back

"A little more aggressive, perhaps than the original. Claudia Brown becomes Jenny Lewis, a new person with a new identity. Interesting. As nature allows only so much variation" Helen said

"Listen, you can still save yourself. Help us, and I'll make sure Lester goes easy on you" Jenny tried to reason

Helen chuckled "I think you'll be happier with your friends"

Jenny turned to Kara and Nick, as Nick nodded for her to go. The guard pulled Jenny away and moved to take Kara's arm. But the girl pulled away from him…she wasn't going anywhere.

"Nick…Kara…your with me" Helen said as she walked away.

Kara followed behind her father as they followed her mother through the tunnels of the bunker once more.

* * *

"Where have you taken Jenny?" Nick asked

"Where's Connor and Abby?" Kara asked

"She's quite safe. So are the others" Helen answered the two questions in one answer

"Yeah? So whats all this stuff about?" Nick questioned

"A fresh start. A new and better future" Helen answered as she looked over her shoulder at her husband before carrying on walking. Kara stayed close to her father as she looked around carefully

"The world has changed in a new direction once before. Your friend Jenny proves that if we can control the anomalies, we can make it happen again. Doesn't that excite you?" Helen explained

"No. We don't want to change the world…I happen to think it's rather beautiful just the way it is" Kara said loudly as she finally faced her mother

"Do you know what happens when we interfere, the damage we can cause?" Nick stated

"We can't damage the future, Nick. We can only alter it" Helen contradicted. Suddenly a future predator appeared out of the shadows of where they where standing. Kara screeched and jumped back away from it, but her mother seemed unfazed

"Cant hurt you. Not unless Leek orders it too…The neural clamp overrides its instincts" Helen said as Kara moved back towards her parents her eyes not leaving the future predator

"You gave this technology to Leek?" Nick asked

Helen nodded "And you found it in the future?" Kara asked

"I discovered a lot of things" Helen said…she looked towards Kara. "I didn't only discover animals and creatures…I discovered new lives" Kara looked at her mother confused on what she was talking about. Walking backwards away from the future creature Helen spoke again "Come on…I'll take you to Leek"

* * *

"If it's me you really want to talk to, why don't you let the others go?" Nick asked

They had reached the control room. Kara was sitting on one of the tables as her father stood beside her. Helen walked towards them from the opposite side of the room

"The last time the world changed, it was an accident. But we can repeat that accident as an experiment under controlled conditions" Helen stated

"So, what you want to do is, you want to change the present just to see what happens in the future?" Kara asked

"I knew you'd understand" Helen said looking over at her daughter

"What happens if you destroy the human race during this experiment?" Nick asked

"Then we bring it back again" Helen answered with a laugh

**XxX**

"You know, I think this is why the anomalies first appeared, Nick, so that we can help create the future" Helen said

"We all create our own future. No one can create the future of another." Kara said simply

"Look, everything, everything in nature is the result of random selection. Now if we start to disrupt that perfect balance, then life just begins to unravel." Nick exclaimed

"I disagree…Lets see who's right" Helen said

Footsteps could be heard from behind them, and Kara turned to see Leek enter the room. She tapped her father's shoulder as he looked around. Helen also looked up.

"What are they doing here?" Leek asked with a sigh

"I invited them" Helen said simply

Kara sat on the table, send death glares at Leek. She really hated him from the beginning that was no secret. The thing she wanted to do the most right now was just throttle the man.

"Well, never mind. I wanted them to see this anyway" Leek said as he walked towards one of the computers ignoring the glare he was receiving. Helen on the other hand notice the look

Leek tapped a button the keypad and the screen flickered on. "Give away our location. And your friends die" Leek said looking back at Kara and Nick

"Who we going to give this location too? The rest of our team are on the outside" Kara snapped

"_Is it Cutter?"_Came James Lester's voice

"Afraid not. But Cutter's here with me…and so are the others. They're fine, for now" Leek answered

"_Its only a matter of tim__e until we track you down, Leek." _Lester said _"If you don't release them…"_

"Listen to me. An hour ago…I released a Silurian-era Scorpion into a well-known holiday resort. I can tell by your face it's already made an impact. I've positioned another dozen creatures in similar locations." Leek explained

Kara cast a look at her mother, but found Helen Cutter wasn't making eye contact with anyone

"_Go on" _Lester said

"Call of the search, or I shall let them go one by one" Leek finished

"_What is it you really want Leek? Is it money?" _Lester asked

"I'll be in touch" Leek said as he moved to switch the connection off. Lester interrupted him

"_What about the scorpion?" _Lester asked

"Oh um…That's your problem" Leek said as he switched the connection off

* * *

After the connection had been lost, Kara shook her head in disbelief

"Money? Money! Is this what this is all about?" Nick demanded

"The anomalies are unstoppable now and in the future. Money wont mean very much, but knowledge and power will, and I intend to be very, very powerful" Leek answered

"You knew all of this and you still helped him?" Kara asked her mother as she jumped down from the table and faced Leek

"I need the right environment to conduct my research" Helen answered her daughter

Leek turned away from Kara, and tapped in something on the keypad. There was a sound and Kara stood at the table. "What? Whats going on?" She asked looking at the screen where she saw her friends

"_Whats happening?"_ a unfamiliar woman asked and Kara figured it was Caroline

The siren kept going as Kara watched her friends on the screen.

"I underestimated you Oliver, You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for" Nick said

"I know" Leek said as Nick walked away from the table though Kara stayed put

"When did you figure out that we'd rigged the anomaly detector?" Kara asked Leek

"Well, it wasn't difficult to see that you'd found my Spyware. After that all I needed to was remotely upload a modification from my laptop…Simple really" Leek explained

Kara turned her face away as she grinned.

"I never saw that coming" Nick said from behind them all

"No, course you didn't. But if you think paying me compliments is going to buy your friends anymore time. Im afraid you're mistaken" Leek said turning to face the computer again. He tapped in a few more codes and Kara saw a Sabre-toothed cat appear on the screen in the same room that Connor and the others where in.

"Whats going on?" Nick asked as he rejoined Kara at the computer

"I think the American's call it _'Dinner Theatre'_" Leek answered

Kara glanced fearfully at her father before turning back to the screen. "Guys!" she said quietly. The sabre-tooth circled her friends. Before Nick turned to Helen

"Stop this" he said angrily

"All right. You've had your nasty little joke" Helen said to Leek

"Who said anything about a Joke?" Leek asked though he knew what they meant

"Stop this now!" Helen said seriously

"You do not give me orders!" Leek shouted pointing at Helen "No one does"

* * *

Staring at the screen, Kara saw Abby walk away from the group and face the sabre-tooth. She looked down and fingered one of the controls before looking back up at the screen. She remembered what her father told her about the detector and what he and Connor had done.

Reaching up, Kara grabbed a cup of water and threw it onto the Keypad in one smooth movement. Suddenly, she felt the wind leave her lungs as the guard appeared behind her hitting her in the chest with his gun. "Urgh…" she groaned as she stumbled backwards still in the arms of the guard. Her father moved forward to help her but was restraint by another guard

Leek looked at her chuckling "That's pathetic…I just patch my Lap-top up to the mainframe, and I still have complete control over the…" Leek said touching the screen of one of the remotes.

"_Warning! Warning. System breach." _An alarm went off and Kara grinned in satisfaction

"Don't bother . Connor, planted the virus in the detector. You downloaded it to your laptop when you hacked in. In a couple of minutes the whole system's gonna be paralysed" Kara explained

"_Security failure imminent. Security system disabled" _The computer continued

Kara turned sharply and elbowed the Guard who had hold of her in the stomach. He doubled over in pain letter her go. Kara turned swiftly and punched him as he gripped his gun from him as he fell to the floor out cold.

She turned back to her parents and Leek. "I have always wanted to use one of these…who shall I have has my first victim" she asked glaring at Leek.

"You wouldn't" Leek challenged

"Don't tempt me" Kara answered holding the gun and fixed point. Kara headed forward as she looked at the screen to see her friends running for safety "Get out" she said quietly as she turned back to Leek to find him gone "Damnit" she muttered

* * *

"_Warning. Animal containment facility offline" _The computer said as Kara watched her friends enter the lift on the screen, she didn't notice the guard approach her from behind and until she heard a thud and she turned to see her mother knock the guard unconscious

"You see Nick? We still make a good team" Helen said

"We're not a team…" Nick said. Helen looked at her husband confused on what he was saying "Im handing you over to Lester." He added taking the gun from Kara

"No you won't do that." Helen said "I heard what you said in the cell. I know you still love me…and you too Kara. I know you both still love me" Helen added looking from her husband to her daughter and back again

"Don't flatter yourself" Kara said from behind Nick "We said exactly what you wanted to hear."

"You knew the cell was bugged." Helen said

"I thought it might be Leek's style…so we thought we'd put on a little performance just in case" Nick said

Helen shook her head and looked away from the two.

"Im sorry mum, I didn't mean it" Kara said

"I don't believe you!" Helen said looking at her daughter

"I don't care anymore!" Kara whispered

Nick walked forward slightly as Kara stayed near the computer watching her mother. "Now get infront of us, before I shoot you" Nick said

Helen moved forward infront of her husband, before she turned to face him. "I don't think you'll do that Nick…" she said before disappearing into the shadows

"Helen…" Nick said moving forward. The guard that her mother had supposedly knocked out came too, tripping her father as he started forward, Kara kicked the guard hard as he landed once again on the ground

The computers where still talking over everything, but Kara seemed to tune them out as she looked up at her dad. She picked up another of the guns from the second guard

"We better get out of here…before we end up lunch" she said to her dad

"Come on…" Nick said leaving the control room, Kara following behind.

* * *

Kara and Nick run along the corridor they had previously came down. There was a small square shape in the ceiling that led to another floor. Kara knew it wasn't the ground level. A ladder stood at the bottom of the opening, Nick looked at Kara before going first. Half way up he stopped, Kara looked up confused but knew better than to ask what was going on…soon she got her answer as she could hear light snarling from above.

Her mind flashed back to the when the computer was talking over everyone else, her mind registered to the animals. The mainframe was connected to everything within the bunker which meant the animals where walking around. "Great" Kara muttered to herself. Soon her father started moving further upwards, he motioned for her to hurry and he pulled her up when she had reached the top of the ladder.

"Isn't one time enough to face these animals?" she asked him quietly as they made their way along the corridor trying to find their way out.

"At least now, you know what to expect" Nick commented

"Not helping…dad" Kara complained as she froze in her tracks to the sound of snarling and growling

"Come on…keep moving" Nick said taking her wrist and pulling her forwards.

"Dad!" Kara said as she carried on moving forward behind her father "What about the future predator?" she asked

Nick stopped and looked back at his daughter, he knew how scared she had gotten the first time they encountered the future predator "Its okay. We'll deal with it when we come to it. Okay?"

Shakily Kara nodded, and the two Cutters's carried on. "I swear if we and Mum survive this. Im gonna kill her!" Kara groaned as she tried to ignore the snarls of the dangerous prehistoric and future predators around her.

**XxX**

After a while, Kara and Nick came to a large empty space. Well they thought it was empty before they heard a creature growling. Nick quietly ordered Kara to stay hidden and not make a sound. He had an idea on what creature was watching them, and he knew how the creature worked. Its attacks where based on sound…they where safe as long as they remained calm. The creature Nick figured was watching, could sense heartbeats, so as long as they where calm and their hearts weren't beating at a rapid speed then the creature couldn't sense them.

Kara crept into the shadows and carried on walking as she kept looking back at her dad who was following her slowly. Suddenly, she froze as her dad hit the wall infront of her; she gripped his arm and pulled him up. Father and Daughter hid in the shadows pressed against the wall, Kara holding onto her fathers arm for dear life, her breathing was heavy and she was shaking. Metal clanged over head as she refrained herself from looking around frantically for the creature.

"Go!" Nick urged pushing her forward. Kara did as told before she felt something collide with her. She felt herself being thrown off her feet and into the wall opposite her

"Ow!" she groaned rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up onto her knees. She pushed herself to her feet as her father gripped her arm again and pulled her into him. He wrapped an arm around her protectively as he turned

"I have had enough of this" Nick said as he fired several rounds from the gun hoping to scare the creature off long enough for them to get out.

* * *

Nick continued to fire off rounds as he and Kara continued walking down random corridors looking for a way out. Unknown to them, Jenny, Abby, Connor and Caroline weren't that far from where they where. They carried on walking before coming to a room that Kara recognised as the one, the others where in earlier with the Sabre-tooth.

"This is were Connor and the others where before we shut the system down" she said as she walked further into the room.

"Yeah" Nick said following "How do we get out?"

"I don't know, I haven't got that far yet" Kara answered. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face her dad. Her head was bleeding and it was colouring her hair red. Her hands where cut up really bad too, her father had similar cuts on him too. His head was bleeding just like hers; though his hands weren't has bad as her own.

Kara looked over her father's shoulder and stiffened. Nick noticed this and turned to see a Future predator watching them. He backed up beside Kara, as the creature came in for a closer inspection. Kara was shaking like mad, as the creature came closer, he was sniffing at the air like he could smell fresh blood, which he probably good seeing how bad the two where cut up. Blood droplets fell from her hand as Kara turned her palm face up, the creature moved its head down further to the blood pool dripping down between her fingers.

As the creature moved closer to his daughter's bloody hand, Nick reached out pulling the neural clamp from its head. The creature squealed and thrashed around before falling with a thump to the ground. Dead.

The sound of sarcastic clapping could be heard from behind them, as Kara and Nick turned to see Leek standing there. The man sighed before speaking "Clearly a design fault I'll have to correct that in the others" he said

"What others?" Kara asked

Leek scoffed and looked up, slowly, very slowly, as though afraid to of what she would see. Kara turned her gaze skyward, there hanging over her, Leek and her father where a few more creatures. Kara felt herself tremble; she cast a glance at her father before turning to Leek. She had the huge urge to kill him there and then, but didn't want to push him far enough to order the creatures to attack before she even got to him.

"I wouldn't bother trying to escape. They'll rip you to pieces before you could blink" Leek said as Nick moved to grab his daughter once again and looked around for a way out "My very own Praetorian Guard. They'll make me untouchable"

"You really think you can keep them locked up for long?" Kara asked

"Well, properly chipped, they're no more dangerous than a car or an aeroplane a machine designed for human use" Leek answered

"No that's not how it's gonna work, Oliver. Because one day their gonna escape. And when they do, they're gonna kill all of us. It's the end of the human race you're looking at" Nick stated

"Oh!" Leek said mockingly "I'd love to stand around, discuss your apocalyptic fantasies all day, professor but unfortunately, I've got work to do…Now in a few minutes, the mainframe will have eliminated the virus. Unfortunately your 'friends' have escaped…"

"Thank god!" Kara whispered to herself

"…Lester will soon know where I am. But I have you…and you" Lee said grabbing Kara by the arm and pulling her towards him and away from her father "And I don't think he will attack me" Leek said talking about Lester

"I wouldn't bet on that." Nick said as Kara hissed at the pressure Leek applied to her arm

"Well, I know you won't attack me. Now I have your precious daughter…" Leek taunted adding her pressure to Kara's wrist.

"You don't have to worry about what I'd do to you. You should be more worried about what she's gonna do to your" Nick said nodding at Kara, who was trying her best to control her anger at the moment

**XxX**

"_You have had your chance to surrender, Leek."_ James Lester said from back at the ARC.

Leek had just called him, after he received a blow in the chest from Kara. But frankly enough he didn't set the creatures on her. Which surprised her, but she didn't dwell on it as she stood behind her father like a scared and lost child. At this moment, people wouldn't believe her to be 18. But she didn't care, she wanted more than anything to just wake up from this nightmare.

"I still have 12 creatures out there. One command from me, and there'll be absolute chaos." Leek said

"_What Cutter didn't tell you? That clever little virus of his sent us the contents of your hard disk. We found names, locations, all sorts of stuff." _Lester said

Leek looked over at Nick and Kara who gave him a knowing grin.

_We're just moping up the last of your menagerie now. Oh and Jenny just phoned. You have, uh…Oh just a few minutes before we join you" Lester said "Now, if you don't mind, I think there is some snooker on the other channel" _Lester added

Kara giggled quietly at the last comment, before looking up startled "Have you ever seen two people torn in half on live TV, Lester?" Leek asked before turning the small hand held mainframe towards Kara and Nick

"Call halt your men or I shall order the creatures to dismantle Professor Cutter and his daughter, joint from joint" Leek said

"_The government does not negotiate with hostage takers." _Lester said though Kara could hear traces of panic in his voice

"Thirty seconds, then they kill them. Your choice." Leek said

"James don't do it" Nick said as he felt Kara move slightly closer to him as he wrapped his arm once again protectively around her as she buried her face in his shoulder

"Ten…Nine" Leek said loudly

"_Unfortunately I agree with Professor Cutter." _Lester said

"Eight, seven, six, five…" Leek counted down. Nick looked down at the neural clamp he had been holding before looking up at the security box in the corner, he nudged Kara making her look up at him. His eyes flickered to the neural clamp and then to the box, and Kara seemed to get what he was thinking because she looked over towards the lift doors.

"_No individuals' life is more important than the protection of the public…" _Lester commented

"Four, three, two, one…" Leek continued to count down. Suddenly Nick, run towards the security box, and lodged the neural clamp in between the wires. The doors to the lift opened and Kara run straight towards them

"Dad!" she cried as her father stumbled into the elevator beside her.

"What have you done?" Leek asked "They're gonna kill us all!"

As the doors closed, Kara saw the creatures attack Leek. She turned away hiding her face in her fathers shoulder again. She could block out the scene before her but she couldn't block out the sound of the creatures growling and Leek dying screams. She shook as she sobbed quietly as her father held her protectively.

"Im gonna have terrible nightmares after this" she said quietly as the doors closed and the elevator started moving. She looked up, wiping the few tear stains from her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked looking down at his daughter

"Physically not so much…Mentally definitely not" she answered him, causing him to chuckle.

* * *

The lift came to a stop, and Kara and Nick walked out. They came back to the landing they started off on. Kara sighed and fell back against a pipeline as she slid down to the base, her head in her arms

"We're never getting out of here…its like a maze. We're going around in circles" she complained though it was muffled because she had her head down.

"There's no time. Forget about Lester, its too late" came the voice of Helen Cutter. Kara's head snapped up and she looked across the bridge on which she and her father sat to see her mother and Steven. Her eyes narrowed and she felt anger erupt inside her. What the hell was he doing here? Why didn't she doubt that he would be here, her mother was. So why shouldn't he be involved in this too?

"We finish this now, Helen" Steven said looking around

Kara stood pulling herself up on the railing as hers and Steven's eyes locked. He stopped, which caused Helen to look back then across at her husband and daughter.

"You said they where dead" Steven said looking at Helen "What have you done?" he asked looking across at Nick and Kara

"Not you, too" Nick said "Don't tell me you knew about this"

"Oh, I've never seen this place before in my life." Steven stated

"I told you the truth! Lester brought me here!" Helen said

"Enough with the lies, Mum!" Kara snapped before turning to Steven "You ask her. Ask her about what she really wanted to do. Go on ask her about Leek. As her about how many people are gonna die" she said her voice rising "Then maybe you'll understand what I've been saying all along!"

"Their trying to trick you!" Helen said

"I so badly wanted to believe you." Steven said not looking away from Kara "But that doesn't put you in the right!" he yelled

"I don't care about being right!" Kara snapped back "Steven there's a whole army of predators in here. If any of them make it above ground, there's gonna be no one left. Now, if you want to help people, we have to do this!" she yelled

"Their too powerful. There's nothing you can do" Helen said

"Well, then, your gonna have to think of something, or we're all gonna die" Nick said now standing "Now you brought them here. You know them." He said looking at Helen

Kara turned her gaze from Steven to her mother, she could feel Steven's eyes burning into the side of her head but she didn't look back at him.

"The siren. The creatures associate the sound with food" Helen said "They'll come back to the cage room whenever it sounds"

"Then if we can lock them in with the predators, then they'll destroy each other" Kara said as she and Nick made their way towards Steven and Helen

"Come on then" Nick said turning Kara towards the cage room as the four of them started forward

* * *

Once in the cage room, Kara run to the centre of the room and grabbed the controller. She hit the red button as the siren sounded throughout the room and the entire bunker. There was a sound of snarling and growling as the creatures started to return to the cage room.

"Its working. Lets get out of here." Nick said

"I'll seal the door. Nothing will get out" Helen said

As usual, Nick pulled Kara with him through the door as Helen hit a button near the door on the inside of the room. By now creatures where already starting to fill the room. A raptor was the first one in, it saw Helen as she made a break for the door. It lunged and caught her around the ankle, trying to pull her back into the room.

"Mum!" Kara cried as she gripped her mothers arms and tried pulling her back

"Kara move!" Nick said as he took over trying to pull Helen out of the jaws of the raptor

"Steven shoot it" Nick grunted as he tried to reach the panel behind the door to keep the door from closing. He managed to kick the panel as sparks flew everything signalling the panel was fried. Kara on the other hand, and fired three shots at the creature who was still withholding its grip on her mother.

The creature let go, and Helen scrambled off of Nick and to her feet. "The creatures are almost here" she said as she and Steven moved away from the door. Out of instinct, Steven pulled Kara back with him. "Come on Nick" Helen said when Nick tried to close the door.

"Wait, I can't close the door. Otherwise their gonna get back out" Nick said leaving the door to face Helen

"We can only do that from in there now." Helen said "The controls on the other side, but whoever does it will be locked in"

"Then one of us as got to go back in" Kara said.

The four looked at each other; Kara knew her parents wouldn't let her go back through. Even her mother wouldn't allow that, she also knew not even Steven would let her go back in. She had seen in his eyes, that on some level inside him he still loved her. And she couldn't lie to herself like she could others…she still loved him. She always would. No matter what happened or what he did to hurt her. She would always love him.

"I'll do it" Nick said

"No!" Kara said immediately "Dad…you can't!" she said fighting back the urge to start crying. She couldn't lose her dad; she had no one left but him.

"You'll never make it out" Steven said

"Get out of here!" Nick said pushing himself up off the wall and walking towards the door. Kara watched her dad, not knowing what to do. Or how to stop her father from doing this, suddenly, in a flash. Her father was on the floor and Steven was infront of her, in one swift movement he pulled her into a kiss "I know I was an idiot to not believe you." He whispered to her before he was back in the cage room the door locked behind him.

"STEVEN!" Kara yelled "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Steven!" Nick said as he got up

"Sorry, mate, im doing this one." Steven said

"No, open the door!" Nick said "Open it!"

"Cant do it, Nick." Steven said moving away into the centre of the room "Can't take the risk!"

"Steven open the door!" Nick yelled

"Tell Abby and Connor to stay out of trouble. Kara…know that I always have, and always will love you and only you!" Steven said

"Steven please…" Kara said crying freely now "…I love you. I can't lose you"

The creatures started circling him as he backed further up into the centre of the room. His oldest friend, the love of his past and the love of his life since the day he met her, watched helplessly from the other side of a locked door. Steven looked up and his and Kara's eyes locked once more before the creatures attacked him at once. He didn't scream out in pain, Kara slid down the door her head in her hands as her tears leaked through her fingers.

He was gone. The one guy she loved more than anything else was gone. He had given his life to save her and everyone else. And yet she couldn't help but feel guilty, like it was her fault. She knew it wasn't, but she couldn't help but feel that way.

Helen watched sadly as her daughter fell apart infront of her. She wanted more than anything to comfort her but she knew Kara would just push her away. She hadn't been much of a mother to her; she had left when Kara was still a child. Steven and Nick where the only people there for Kara when she was growing up. And she had nearly taken both away from her. That trip to the future, and shown Helen something she thought she wouldn't see, but she had and now, she had shattered her daughter's possible only chance of happiness. Quickly Helen slipped out of the room, without a backward glance at her husband or daughter.

* * *

A few days after Steven's death, was his funeral. Kara stood between Abby and her father. She wore a knee length black skirt, with her black boots. A black long-sleeved t-shirt and a black jacket around her shoulders. She watched as Abby and Jenny laid single white roses on Steven's grave.

Soon it was her turn; shakingly she knelt down and placed her white rose beside Abby's and Jenny's. After she had place her flower down she stood once again with her head down, but she didn't stay she moved back through the crowd and walked away in an opposite direction. Abby following.

"Hey…" Abby said softly as she reached Kara who had stopped a little distance from Steven's grave

"Hey…" Kara answered turning to face Abby

"I know this is a stupid question…but are you okay?" Abby asked

Kara shook her head "No. I feel like its my fault" she answered

"How is it your fault?" Connor asked as he joined Abby and Kara

"I don't know. I know its not my fault…I just feel that way. Like I could have done something to stop him" Kara tried to explain

"Kara…you couldn't have stopped him. He did this for us all. He gave his life, to save others. To save you" Abby explained softly. "You just have to understand that…okay?"

Kara nodded. Everyone started to leave the cemetery, Abby hugged Kara tightly before walking away with Connor, leaving the teenager to her thoughts. Kara returned to Steven's grave after everyone had left. She saw her father and Jenny talking a bit away but she couldn't hear what they where saying. Behind her, Caroline was walking away from Abby and Connor.

"Steven…im sorry…this happened to you. I didn't mean, what I said, when I said I didn't love you. That day in the ARC, after I saw you with my mum. I've always loved you, and that does not gonna change, not even now your gone. I know that even though you're gone…Your still with me. In spirit and in my heart." Kara said.

She reached up, and wiped away a few stray tears that leaked from her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder as it squeezed gently and she turned to see her father behind her with Jenny. Kara smiled sadly at the too, as Nick pulled her into him and hugged her. Whispering that it was okay, if she cried. That no one would hold it against her.

Jenny watched Kara sadly; she reached out a hand and touched the teenager's face gently brushing her fingers through the 18-year-olds hair. Kara looked up at Jenny, she was just like Claudia, and Kara and come to love her over the time they had worked together. Just like she learned to love Claudia

"Cutter!" Lester's voice broke through the silence. Kara sighed and pulled away from her dad as she dried her eyes and turned to face Lester "Call from the ARC. New anomaly. Better get going. Sorry/ Bad timing" Lester said

Kara shook her head, couldn't they have just one day…were a new anomaly appeared. Or once and for all the anomalies to stop appearing, ever since her near death experience with her father and the future predators, and Steven's actual death…Kara had wanted more than anything to crawl into bed, and wake up months ago before they found the very first anomaly. She wanted to wake up to Steven shaking her awake, telling her that she was going to be lake for class. And that her dad was leaving without her if she wasn't ready and downstairs ready to go in 10 minutes.

She smiled at the memory that flashed in her mind, of Steven waking her and her father playfully threatening to leave her behind if she didn't get out of bed and ready for class. But she knew that day would never come back…and she knew that finding the answers to the anomalies and why they where opening was far off yet.

Kara looked at her dad, before walking back towards the car with Jenny. Though her dad didn't follow, when Jenny stopped Kara carried on walking until she caught up with Abby and Connor.

"Cutter?" she heard Jenny "Are you coming?"

Looking over her shoulder. Kara saw her father turn and nod before walking towards Jenny. Then, both he and Jenny had joined, Kara, Abby and Connor as the five of them walked towards Nick's 4x4 pick up, climbed in and drove towards their new anomaly destination.

None of them noticed, the figure of Helen Cutter standing at Steven's grave. Kara didn't even realise that Helen had heard everything she had said about always love Steven, no matter if he was with her or not.

* * *

Listening carefully to every word that her daughter had said, Helen finally realised how much her daughter was in love with Steven. She had manipulated him into believing her and she had shattered the trust between Nick and Steven. She hoped she had done the same to Steven and Kara, but now she could see that nothing could come between true love. That's what Steven and Kara had. Kara's future proved that.

Kneeling down, Helen placed a fossil on Steven's grave before standing "Be patient, Steven. Things can change. More than you'll ever know" she said looking up at the guard who had appeared at her side.

Around her, clones of the same guard started to appear. Helen grinned as she looked around at them all. She hadn't finished with the anomalies yet, and she surely hadn't finished with the team. Nick and Kara Cutter especially.

* * *

**OMG. I can't believe it. It's finished.**

**I cannot wait for season 3 to come out. Hopefully, I'll still have you guys as my readers. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I love them all.**

**Sorry for the long wait. But a lot has been going on in RL. College has started up for me…as you all probably guessed since schools are back in too. I just haven't had time to write. And I have had my Harry Potter story taking up my time lately.**

**So, please ****_READ_ ****and ****_REVIEW_****. This last chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**A/N: I found this one hard to write. Especially, how Kara handled Steven's death. I was literally crying when I wrote this chapter. But I think it turned out okay.**

**Well, hopefully see you next time for Primeval Season 3.**

**You're all great.**


End file.
